Catalyst: Tsurukosa
by Kuroka13
Summary: There is more than one way to activate one's Quirk. "Just One question, what is a Quirk?" "You've been using it for the past year and you don't even know what it's called?" "No one has told me what a Quirk is! All that they've been telling me is that it's bad to have one," "Maybe from their perspective." "So what is a Quirk? Is no one going to give me a straight answer!"
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Chapter 1: Fall

Mama was talking to Papa on the phone again, doing that giggly thing and saying a bunch of words that Keiyu did not understand. The five year old never understood why her mom changed how she talked with Papa, but at least it took her attention away from making sure Keiyu did her morning routine properly. Mama hated any interruptions in her conversations with Papa and always withheld desserts when Keiyu wanted to talk to him and Mama had to obey because Papa had heard her voice. It made her sad that she couldn't talk to Papa this morning, but right now she only had a few minutes left before the other kids deemed her late and a coward and she didn't want to be by herself again.

Tiptoeing to the front door, she quietly took out her best shoes and slipped them on before reaching for the backpack that Mama had placed by the door, startling when her mom's voice called out to her from the kitchen.

"Make sure to take your medicine for lunch, you did take your morning ones right?" indeed there was a small bag of pills on the table and Keiyu placed them next to her lunch box in her backpack. If there was one thing she could count on with Mama to stop talking to Papa, it was making sure Keiyu got her daily dose of pills.

"Yes Mama," she slipped out the door, hopping down the front steps and broke into a run once she hit the stone path leading to the schoolhouse, pausing momentarily near a tree where she dug out a bag filled with all of the pills that Mama had given her the past week, putting this morning's share in as well.

Hopefully this will be enough to make the other kids like her.

A group of kids were hanging around the playground outside the school house, the youngest only seven years old Mao, with the oldest, Hibiki, being around ten.

"Hey Hibiki, the crybaby's here," the ten year old looked to where Mao was pointing and saw the five year old granddaughter of the village chief coming towards them wearing a dress, withholding the snort at her shiny black shoes.

"How does she expect to climb the mountain in those?" nine year old, Honoka sneered, several of the other kids snickered before Hibiki shushed them.

"Quiet, we haven't even started the game yet," he plastered on a smile as the green haired girl stopped in front of them.

"I got what you asked for," she was gasping, hands on her knees and it took all his will not smirk or sneer at her like the others were, not that she could tell what they were doing anyways.

"From all seven days, including this morning and lunch?" she produced the bag and he nodded to Mao who stepped forward and counted it.

"All fourteen are here," he tossed it back to Mumichi who struggled to catch it, "Let's go bury it then," she looked surprised.

"Bury?" he nodded, giving her a severe look.

"You want to prove that you're not a baby right?" she flinched but nodded, "Everyone knows that this medicine is only given till one turns four and a half. So the fact that your parents are still giving you it means they believe your not mature enough to go on without the pills," her lips wobbled and she stared at the ground so he quickly added, "But by doing this task you'll have proven to have no need of these pills anymore and that you have a right to hang out with us older kids," she stared up at him with wide eyes and beamed.

"Hai!" she didn't notice the looks the other kids were sporting, or that each of them had one hand behind their back as they made a vow to play with her upon the successful completion of her task.

As the group started up the path, Keiyu glanced back at the schoolhouse which should be closed, only to spot Shimizu-sensei watching them from the shadows of the building. Feeling a shiver run down her back for no reason, the greenette returned the pills to her backpack and hurried to catch up with the others, stumbling over a rock here and there as she tried to find her balance with the flats Mama gave her.

Not many paths were available into Tsurukosa Forest which was not made for hiking all that much. Any attempts to turn it into a hiking trail was halted when the dam was built some years before so the only path up the mountain led to the one place that was fenced in on the whole island.

However the youth of the island started a tradition where the newest child at the sole school of Crane Village made a trip beyond the bridge to the fence blocking access to the dam and its facilities to bury something in the soil by the fence before making the trip back to the bridge by themselves.

Keiyu only knew some of the reason from what the other kids told her, though she dared not ask her mom or grandparents and end up with no friends on this island.

The sun became unbearable as they reached the rickety bridge and Keiyu felt miserable, recalling that the distance between the bridge and the fence was even longer than between the bridge and the school.

They walked ahead of her on the bridge but stopped once they got off, all of them gathering to the side as she stepped back onto the forest floor.

"We'll stay here, you have till lunch time to make it there and back," with no further instructions Keiyu gripped her backpack and walked through the bush they said contained a path to the fence.

It became easier to walk as the path itself flattened out, but with no one around she had the fear of not being able to find anything by herself, of being lost.

The sound of an animal appeared behind her and she broke into a run, fear overriding her senses. This of course led to her reaching the fence much sooner and she spotted the hole that they told her about.

Slipping through the fence, she found a shovel and made a big enough hole to fit all of the medicine before covering it with dirt. Then she just stared at it for a minute, she'd been taking this medicine since she was little, and if Mama or her grandparents found out she stopped taking it for a week? She shuddered and returned to the path, eager to make the descent down, her backpack a little bit lighter from the pills she had taken out. Her head spun for a moment and she leaned against the tree waiting for it to disappear, wondering if not taking the pills was a bad idea after all.

This happened several more times down the mountain and she reached the bridge, only to see the kids on the other side.

"Hurry up Mumichi! You still have to cross the bridge!" Mao was calling out to her and she felt her stomach twist at the look on his face, something wasn't right. Then he held up something green in his hands and she cried out,  
"Mr. Tail!" the chameleon blinked at her slowly, not at all worried about being held by his tail, the old lizard rather slow. But he'd been her friend since she came to the island and found him by her house, her first friend.

"Mr. Tail, what a stupid name," he waved his hand and she burst into a run as he was spinning Mr. Tail in circles.

"Stop it, stop!" she came to the middle of the bridge when he suddenly let go of the chameleon, making it fly over and Keiyu didn't hesitate to jump over the bridge railing to catch him, even as she grabbed onto the rope to stop from falling into the river below.

There was a curse as some of the kids witnessed her fall, Mao himself looking shocked.

"Go get her!' one of the kids urged him and he brushed them off.

"Why should I? Hey Mumichi! Get back onto the bridge yourself," Keiyu blinked back tears, placing Mr. Tails in her shirt and reaching up to grab the rope with her now free hand.

Then a loud siren appeared that caused the color to drain from their faces,

"The dam, get her Mao," the kids were urging the boy but didn't make any move to go out to the bridge. Keiyu didn't understand what the siren meant as she'd only been on the island a month and this was her first time in the forest.

But the sound of water did not escape her and she could only watch with terror at the large surge of water coming towards her (and the kids could only watch with horror as the five year old was torn off the bridge with a scream.)

Water entered her mouth before she broke the surface, trying desperately not to drown.

'Someone' her head fell back under the water and she struggled to come back up again.

'Someone help me!' she didn't want to die, her body smacked against a rock and the water expelled itself from her body before she fell into the water again.

She didn't want to die!

The sound of even more rushing water appeared and she could only watch with a darkening vision as the waterfall in front of her crept closer and closer until she was falling.

"_**I don't want to die again!'**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Chapter 2: Illusion?

"_Something is not right about the bus driver," *beep*_

"_What does a gajin know?" *beep*_

"_Everyone is dying we need to get help!" *beep*_

"_119 what's your emergency?" *beep*_

"_I-i wanted to see more of," _the beeping sound was getting louder and louder and she flinched as she became aware, of the the sounds, the pain in her arms, back, and head, the scratchy blanket beneath her. Then she realized that she was feeling and felt elation well up in her. She hadn't died! They found her in time before the fall had killed her.

'**You didn't survive the fall' **something told her, but she ignored it, how else could she be here then? She hadn't died in another country, she hadn't left her family behind to hear the news of her death.

She was alive!

"Keiyu, Sweetie?" 'Keiyu? Who' the voice sounded familiar somehow, yet the words, she opened them to see a brown haired man with blue eyes and glasses, bags under his eyes and a name escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"P-papa?" wait that's not, why does she sound so young, her father didn't have blue eyes, or brown hair, what was going on? But tears filled the man's eyes and he clutched her hand, relief and anxiety on his face.

"I'm here Sweetie, I'm here," she tried to say 'my name's not Keiyu, it's' but darkness enveloped her again as she fell unconscious.

Upon awakening, she found herself alone, though she could hear 'Papa's' voice outside the door.

Ok, maybe she was hallucinating before, he hadn't called her by a different name, and she hadn't called him Papa with a little girl's voice.

Then the pain in her head increased and she started whimpering, it felt like something was trying to pierce through her skull, like it was trying to get out.

"Keiyu, hey, what's wrong?" the man was back and he started to sound frantic,

"My head," she answered in between sobs, "It hurts, it hurts," she heard him run to the hall and shout for 'Keiko', a name that sounded familiar in the same way he did, but she still didn't know why.,

"I've got her medicine, and I crushed it up in the water, this should help with the headache,," someone lifted her head up and poured something down her throat. The pain started fading and the piercing sensation in her head dissipated.

"Maybe you'll think twice about going off into the forest by yourself when you know that I've warned you about the dam, Hibiki told me all about it," what? That didn't right.

"Is now the right time Keiko? She almost died," Papa sounded angry, but not at her.

"Yes it is, because I will not have you blaming me for our daughter almost dying if she decides not to follow the rules I set for her. One of which was never to go into that forest," '_**lies' **_why was she lying?

"But, I didn't," she coughed up some medicine that was poured down her throat and heard Mama telling Papa about needing to give her all of it.

'_Why is Mama lying? Why' _a voice in the back of her head cried out, and she felt hurt welling up in her as the woman lied to the man about her going into the forest by herself.

But she hadn't gone in by herself, those kids had gone with her.

This time the pain was in the back of her head, willing her to remember, but she didn't want to.

Because Keiyu was not her name, she was not a little girl with parents that she didn't recognize but did.

She was twenty-five, getting ready for her residency in Japan to study for a Doctorate in Japanese studies while also enjoying the fact she was living in a country she wanted to visit since she was little.

If only she could stay in that unknowing bubble forever.

She woke up feeling cotton in her mouth and head and saw herself in a small bed with pink and green covers, a purple octopus lying next to her with stuffing peeking out here and there. A small desk stood next to the bed with different books that she couldn't read the titles of (was that German?). Then with some reluctance she turned to the man from before who was sleeping in a chair, bags under his eyes. Guilt rose up within her, she hadn't meant to make him so worried, but at the same time, she still didn't know who he was.

Getting out of the bed, she stood up for the first time and frowned at her height, biting her lip as that bubble she wanted to stay in started to crack.

Holding onto it with a stubborn will, she looked around before knocking something to the floor and wincing as she turned, half expecting the man to wake up, but his head was still bowed. Looking down at what had fallen over, she spotted a clear crystal ball, tilting her head at it, for there wasn't even a crack in the thing, she bent down to pick it up.

That was a mistake.

At the same time as she saw her face reflected in the crystal, her head exploded with pain as memories of Mumichi Keiyu broke free of their confinement.

The ball fell to the ground once again as she stumbled, clutching her head and immediately Papa was there.

"Hey, hey, does your head hurt?" he picked her up and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Looks like a fever, I'll get some soup prepared, stay in bed okay?" he left the room and she let the tears fall, curling up in on herself as reality hit her.

She had died, and who knows how long she's been dead?

Not even the thought of being Japanese herself now or having green hair could cheer her up from the thought of never seeing any of her loved ones again.

_She couldn't even say goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3- School

Chapter 3: School

As soon as her fever broke, Papa was called back to work and left for the mainland. Then it was a matter of getting her strength back up to walk around. She'd wake up to bowls with lukewarm soup and fruits thrown together in a bowl and a glass of water next to her bed, choking them down (she hated soup) before resuming her sleep.

Many otakus like herself would be excited at the chance to be reborn with proof that they might be in an anime (how else do you explain the green hair she had?) But the uncertainty of what kind of anime you've been reborn into, what it means, not having any clue if you are supposed to be training towards something.

It didn't help that her second life had been spent indoors with constant fevers and unable to venture farther than her room. This new place is supposed to be a break from the mainland, an isolated island that only has around two hundred living on it with only a quarter being under eighteen. Mama's family lived on the island so it was rather easy for her to transfer to the one clinic on the island and her parents let them move into their house (they were currently in America on business.) Unfortunately jobs on the island were scarce so Papa kept his in Tokyo till he could find a new one that would let him move to the island permanently.

So, yeah, she 'woke' up in a place where the only ones her age had left her for dead, she didn't know anyone else, and she had almost died.

Again.

She's pretty sure she has PTSD from her previous life and that there is no one to help her deal with it all without locking her up in an asylum for being 'insane.'

Getting up was difficult, and she just felt like lying in bed to avoid having to go outside, and her mom seemed content to just let her do it. Then summer ended and she found herself standing in front of the school house from before at 7 in the morning.

There were only three school buildings, one elementary, one for middle school, and the high school all scattered around for some reason. Being five meant she shouldn't have to go right? No, because Mama had pulled some strings and put her down as a first grader, and she was the only first grader.

Staring up at the building with blank eyes, she turned to her mom who was already walking towards the clinic that was on the other side of town and didn't open till nine. With a sigh, she went in and relied on her memories to find the teacher's office which was empty.

No way she was going to wait in the classroom and chance running into one of the kids room only had four desks facing one another and several cabinets. She found a corner that was out of the way and sat down, hugging her backpack to herself and stared at the clock for an hour.

Shimizu-sensei and Akane-sensei came in around 7:30, the former complaining about having to deal with kids and the chief's granddaughter (Keiyu) being in her class.

"Keiko should've kept her home another year instead of having Chief Kawasaki force us into accepting her as a student. Now we'll have to cater to this little spoiled brat and make sure she's caught up on all of her work," Akane-sensei gave her a look,

"And what makes you think she's spoiled?" the woman sputtered and was about to defend herself but then the ten minute bell started ringing and the woman stood up with a huff,

"Better get all the kids in," she left, muttering to herself while Akane-sensei sighed, turning to her papers, shuffling them a bit before putting them away in a cabinet, only for her foot to hit something and she looked down startled into emotionless blue eyes.

A yelp escaped her mouth as she took some steps back, and she paled upon recognizing the owner of those blue eyes.

"Keiyu-chan?" the girl stood up, clutching her backpack to herself, and exited the teacher's office to go to the classroom, leaving the shaken teacher to wonder on whether she should tell her fellow instructor that the girl had heard her disparaging comments.

Keiyu entered the classroom, immediately tensing as all the kids (this was a one room elementary school) stared at her before Shimizu-sensei told them all to go to their seats.

"Mumichi your in the back next to the window," she found her desk and sat down, pulling out her workbooks that Mama had bought for her and didn't wait for the teacher to announce start. Silently thanking the fact that she did know written Japanese, she began her work, staying at her desk till it was lunch time, all the kids going outside to eat.

"Mumichi-san, go outside with the others," she silently followed the teacher's order to leave the classroom, but she went into the bathroom instead, locking the door. Her lunch was only a riceball that was dry and washed it down with some strawberry milk before leaving the bathroom.

Only to shrink back at the kids waiting for her,

"What's wrong Mumichi? Aren't you happy to see us?" Hibiki had a pleasant smile on his face, but she remained silent, he laughed and scratched the back of his head, nudging Mao next to him into moving forward, "It's too bad that trip ended so badly for you, I hope there wasn't any misunderstandings about what went on. I'd hate for the town to call you out as a liar and all, isn't that right Mao?" the seven year old gave her an evil look.

"Yeah, you completed the initiation, which means your now a part of our group, and what happens in the group, stays in the group, right friend?" she avoided his outstretched hand and just stared at him, recalling the way he had held Mr. Tail, and the cruel smile on his face as he threw the chameleon to her death and refused to help her.

She didn't want to be his friend, she didn't want to be friends with any of them.

Silence was her answer as she stared at them with dead eyes, holding her right arm with her left, revealing a scar on her hand from the incident. She wanted to call them murderers, psychopaths who left her for dead just over the fact she was new and the chief's daughter.

"C-come on Mumichi, we didn't mean for anything like that to happen, it was just a joke," Honoka defended, trying to get the girl stop looking at them like that. But the five year old didn't say anything, she just walked around them and went into the classroom, sitting at her desk and resuming her school work.

None of the kids knew what to say, Hibiki just sighed and was thankful that none of the adults, apart from Shimizu-sensei, knew what they had done. Not like they would get in trouble anyway for keeping up with tradition.

Some felt indignant that the girl was ignoring them, Honoka especially, and the next day she expressed it by placing a vase of flowers on the girl's desk.

"If she's going to act like she's not there, then we'll honor spirit," her quip had some laughing, others rolled their eyes but didn't say anything as they all sat down. Honoka sat back in her chair, anticipating the greenette's reaction (though whether a five year old would even know what it means slipped her mind.)

Dull blue eyes stared at the flowers in the vase before dismissing them in favor of taking her books out again and doing her work.

The older girl twitched and huffed at the fact that her prank didn't work before catching the teacher's eye and burying her head into her work.

This went on for a whole month, the five year old would be missing till the bell rang, then would walk in at the last minute, sit down at her desk, then occupy herself with schoolwork till it was time for school. Then she would go into the bathroom or sit in the teacher's office with Akane-sensei till lunch was over. All of this with a dead, blank expression on her face that creeped the other kids out who made it a challenge to try and get her to react by pulling tricks; whether it was a thumb tack in her chair (she dropped it in the vase of flowers that was still on her desk, fresh ones every morning.) Put strange slime in her desk, she spent the entire lunch time wiping it clean before throwing it away. Stealing her lunch (the kids quickly regretted it because of how horrible it was.)

Nothing made this girl twitch, and even the teachers were starting to notice, or at least, start to decide to do something about it.

Shimizu-sensei didn't want to do anything because the brat didn't bother her at all about schoolwork, but Akane-sensei saw the girl reading books from the classroom bookshelf that were advanced for her age group and decided to do something. The girl's schoolwork was rather impressive but she didn't want to move her up a grade yet since she just started school, but she could at least give the girl a chance to expand her reading choices.

As fall began she took the girl to the library in town and helped her get a library card,

"I'll walk you here everyday after school and it's easier for your mom to pick you up since it's closer to the clinic. There is a limit of ten books for three weeks and ten dvds for one week, okay?" she gave a strained smile to the girl whose skin was rather pale from all the time she spent inside, there were even dark circles under her eyes.

She pointed her to the kid section and went back to the school, taking out her phone to call Keiko to inform her on her daughter's whereabouts.

Keiyu could appreciate the fact her teacher was trying to help her in her own way, but honestly? She'd rather be left to her own devices, although, at least this way she didn't have to deal with the kids, for a little while.

From her readings she found out that it was two hundred years after the date of her death, strangely the history that the school focused on was only about the island from its founding. She couldn't find anything out about technological advancements, medical advancements, or any new wars that had happened.

None of the books she read were familiar either, all of them centered around the island, again, with some reimagined stories of old Japanese folklore.

The 'kid' section that had been pointed out to her was a three shelf where she could reach the top (it was that short) and only fit ten books on each row. She deemed it a lost cause and sighed, deciding to just wander around,

Maybe this whole thing was a dream, because how else could she explain the lack of history?

Yeah, even she knew she was being pathetic, maybe she should find some psychology books to help her through stuff?

There was no psychology section, the adult section literally was inaccessible because the librarian had cleared her throat when she made a step towards it. Then she spotted the manga section which was hidden away in the corner and went over there.

She looked at the titles with disinterest, recognizing none and looking for a good mystery one. Then her eyes fell upon a spine with a title that had her blinking, a spark coming back into her eyes as she looked at it.

It looked to be the only fantasy one in the aisle, and with shaking hands, she pulled it out and stared at the silver haired man on front, she knew his name, at least what he went by.

Archer Emiya stared back at her, crimson clothed with a sword in each hand, the spark growing even bigger as she opened it to the first page.

"I am the bone of my sword," spilled from her mouth, the first words she had spoken in a month.

Maybe, maybe she could deal with this after all.


	4. Chapter 4- Skate on Ice

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandoms, just my own character and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 4: Skate on Ice

She took her comment back a month later, instantly regretting liking anything about this life. If her returning to 'life' had convinced her mom this was a good idea, she would have taken it all back to avoid this!

"Your legs aren't straight enough, start from the top," Keiyu bit her lip to prevent the complaint she wanted to voice and corrected her posture for the bird-like woman watching her before beginning again.

Five minutes later a cane met the back of her knees and she cried out in pain, almost falling to the ground if the back of her shirt had not been grabbed.

"Count out loud," why didn't she say that before?! Keiyu kept a hold on the five year old part of her that wanted to whine and scream and proceeded to do as the woman ordered.

"1,2,3,4," her legs screamed in protest but she knew an even harsher punishment laid in wait if she did not do the required amount. This is what she got for not being as active as she should be, now she was paying the price.

This was not how she expected meeting her grandparents would go, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

For two people who had been absent from her birth till just now, one would think that they would try to get to know her and make up for the past five years of absence.

Apparently not, and she couldn't complain to Papa because he and Mama were overseas at back-to-back conferences/honeymoon kind of thing. His guilt over not being able to spend time with her for two whole months is what caused her to forgive him for doing so, his job would give him hell otherwise and she knew he had enough problems at work. (She had dim memories of an unpleasant man with a screeching voice that always called Papa when he was at home to yell at him for something that wasn't even his fault.)

Now if only Mama hadn't been so eager about this 'second honeymoon' thing and hadn't dropped it on her without warning the morning they both left (Papa had talked about it with her over the phone.)

This time a hand slapped the back of her head,

"No daydreaming, we'll move on to the next set," several giggles could be heard from the other girls who had returned from whatever practice they had to finish, only for the ballet instructor to snap at them to go to the bar for cool down and to go home.

Her hawk-like gaze returned to her, brown eyes searing into her as the woman crossed her arms with a huff.

"To think that Maiko would have let her own granddaughter's training be started so late, you should've been here two years ago! I ought to call that daughter of hers up and tell her just what I think of this nonsense. _Did I say you could stop?!_" Keiyu jumped and quickly resumed her exercise, "Your skin is so pale, you do not spend enough time outside," she clicked her teeth and struck the balance bar with her baton, the sound traveling across the room to everyone else, "Class dismissed, you girl, your grandmother is waiting for you in the lobby, I will arrange a training schedule that you will meet every day till I deem you competent enough to make it into my class, officially," she sniffed and Keiyu winced as she got up from the floor, legs burning and arms trembling.

"Yes, Akiko-sensei," she followed the woman out and spotted her grandmother in the corner of the room with a large bag next to her.

Mori Maiko was not what she expected when she came into the dining room to see her mom leaving and a brief call over her shoulder to be nice to her grandparents, who were sitting at the dining room table staring at her. If it hadn't been for her grandfather's green hair and green eyes of her grandmother that were so similar to her mother, she would have thought them to be strangers. Pictures of them were not in the house and apart from knowing this house they lived in belonged to them, Keiyu didn't know anything else about them.

Maiko, or Obaasan as she was prompted to call her, had taken one look at her and sniffed.

"I see that Keiko was not wrong about you being sickly for the past few years if the look of your skin and the way you hold yourself is any indication, we have a lot of work to do to get you up to the proper level," okay, so she hadn't been exercising all that much, but she wasn't that badly off, right?

According to Obaasan and Akiko-sensei, yes she was that badly off.

"It'll take far longer than I like before she can reach the required level, but if you make sure her diet is improved and you do intend on training her as you have done before then she'll be able to join my class in the next quarter. I'll send you the list and expectations for her to fulfill, it also won't be remiss of you to start music lessons either," that said the woman disappeared into the office and Keiyu turned to her grandmother who was observing her trembling figure.

"Come, the day is not yet over and we only have one hour to get you used to the ice," 'ice?' her eyes slid to the bag with a familiar logo, that of a Boar with his tusks reaching over his head in an arc. She had seen such a logo just this morning when the older woman took her to a shop to have her feet measured, but from the size of the bag there must be at least five or six pairs of shoes.

Obaasan noticed her attention and gave a brisk nod,

"He managed to finish what I requested while you were with Akiko, the exercises you went through should be enough for what we are going to be doing next," can't they just go home and watch a movie?

Luckily they took the car into town so Keiyu was allowed to sit and rest her legs in the five minutes it took for her grandmother to drive to their next destination, which turned out to be a large lake that had been frozen over.

Seeing the skaters that were just leaving, Keiyu realized exactly what they were going to do next, and felt a bit slow.

"Ice skating Obaasan?" the greying brunette nodded,

"It is tradition for the women in my family to excel in this sport and to present themselves in the rink. Unfortunately your mother did not take to it as much as she should've and there has been no one from this family in the world if ice-skating for over twenty years. So understand that I expect you to put more effort into this than you do avoiding your own classmates and remaining silent for an entire month," something in her grandmother's voice made her feel small and she nodded before saying a 'Yes Ma'am' at the look directed towards her.

Ice Skating, huh?

In truth she felt some excitement at the fact she was going to be learning how to skate professionally, so any negative thoughts about this being 'expected' of her washed away at the excitement at learning a sport she wanted to do in her previous life but never had the opportunity for.

"Good, first we'll start with falling on purpose," ok she had to admit, the excitement died a little at that.

"Yes ma'am," she had a feeling this was going to be a long and painful two months if the pain in her legs was any indication.

When they both arrived home her grandfather was there with all of her school books and ones from the years above.

"Let's get your homework finished so that we can move on to the good stuff," the gleam in his eyes made her gulp, apparently it won't just be her body hurting by the end of the day.

One would think she would get a respite from training because of school, but apparently Tsurukosa had this sort of tradition where kids get the months of November and December off for some strange reason. No one would tell her why either so she could only speculate as to what she is going to go through these next few months as her grandfather had her go over all of the katakana and hiragana that she knew and watched as she completed her Japanese homework first before pushing that stuff to the side and plopping the math book in front of her.

"There are notes from the teacher that you are rather advanced for your age in this subject, let's test how advanced you are," swallowing, because while she was good at math, she wasn't that good, the difference between Japanese and American math had taken quite a bit getting used to.

It went on like this for the first week of vacation, her grandma woke her up at six, had her stretching and doing warm-up exercises before taking her to the rink till around lunch time. Then it was a rather calorie filled lunch with salad before she went home to do homework with grandfather, or Ojisan as he liked to be called. He was more focused on getting her math and science homework done, bored with all the other subjects, though considering he's a former engineer she shouldn't be surprised.

In the second week everything changed, for the worst that is.

Apparently the first week was just to test how much she knew and what her limits were, and to get her homework out of the way.

Instead of six her grandmother started waking her up at four and she was on the ice by 5:30 where Obaasan had her doing laps for a whole hour, going from as slow as she could to as fast as she could (falling in the process when she couldn't maintain her balance.) Then she had her skating backwards, skating on one foot, twirling till she got her off the ice around 8. Then they went home for breakfast, which was her helping Grandma prepare everything while Grandpa got ready for their lessons. 9-12 was spent on math where he was teaching her grade by grade and testing her on her comprehension before she had to go into the kitchen to help with lunch. From one to four they worked on science, though she could tell he wanted to change the kind of science they're studying if it weren't for Obaasan hovering in the background with a spatula in hand. Four to six was spent with Grandma on music, just learning what the notes were with the promise of starting an instrument once she passed the theoretical part. Dinner was six to eight and she was required to go straight to bed afterwards after helping Obaasan clean up and put away the dishes.

Everything ached in the first three weeks, but she started getting used to it and Obaasan seemed pleased with their progress even if she had to stop Ojisan from breaking out the really advanced math and science.

Right now he had her working at middle school math, having figured out she was proficient enough in elementary math to move past that. Any attempts at pretending to be dumber than she was got put to a stop the first time when as punishment he had her fill out an entire book of exercises with only thirty minutes time and threat of no dinner.

"There will be none of that," he said in a dark tone and she decided the risk was too great to do it again and just went with it.

At the start of December the subjects before and after lunch were changed to Japanese and a foreign language of her choice (she chose Russian because of Papa and even though they were surprised, her grandfather merely grunted and said they'll do German another time.) and her grandfather promised to give her her own laptop when she reaches a certain level in both. Obaasan had taken her to the music store and she decided to choose the violin which seemed to please the woman. Then it was two hours of playing and constant correction as she kept stumbling over the notes and hitting wrong ones. Any normal five year old would have protested being kept so busy and not having any time to play but to be honest Keiyu loved this new schedule. It kept her brain busy and made her stop thinking about her own death, it gave her something to focus on instead of secluding herself in the house away from others. Sure it felt like her brain was melting when she went to sleep every night, but no dreams or nightmares came to her and she slept till her alarm went off to start a new day. Which she did by reading the manga (which didn't have a library mark on it so she brought it home.) over again as a sort of focus before going out to meet Obaasan.

Papa and Mama came home to her playing the violin in the living room, going from one note to the next before starting from the top again.

"Okaasan! Didn't I tell you that Keiyu didn't have to learn these things," her mom's entire face was red the moment she entered the house and got even darker at the sight of her daughter playing. Papa however, went from nervous to surprise and delight at his daughter in a blue dress with a bow in her green hair as she played the violin.

"Hold still Keiyu," he fumbled with taking his phone out and took a bunch of pictures, the flash nearly blinding her.

"Papa!" she protested trying not to think about how now Mama looked like she was having an aneurysm at Papa's attention focused on her.

Grandma came into the room and gave her daughter a look,

"You who gave up music and ice skating without even trying have no room to protest someone else putting their all. Keiyu-chan's dedication to her studies these past two months is more than what you did in your youth. I've already arranged for her to attend Akiko-sensei's classes in the new school year and I expect her to be able to keep up her exercises till then. Keiyu-chan," she turned to her and Keiyu straightened as the woman held out a shoebox to her, "These will come in handy when the ice on the lake eventually melts which will be in February. Use these to get everywhere if you have to, alright? I've outlined what you should be doing once school starts up again and have already talked to your teacher about moving past your age bracket for certain subjects. None of that nonsense from before alright?" Keiyu tried not to gulp at how cold the woman's face got and nodded quickly.

"Yes Obaasan," looks like acting like a normal girl was out of her hands.

"Good, Grandpa left his present in your bedroom with several programs already installed that he wants you to go through when you are done with your normal homework. He'll be calling you on the computer once a week to test your knowledge and comprehension." she straightened and stared at all of them, "We will see you all during Golden Week," then she swept out of the house, Grandpa had already left to deal with some councilmen issues.

Keiyu looked up at her mother's face who had lost color under Grandma's scolding and debated whether she should finish practicing her violin.

Papa solved it for her as he stepped from the kitchen where he had hid from Grandma, a phone to his ear.

"Let's get that laptop set up okay? Keiko dinner will be delivered in thirty minutes," set the phone down and helped her put away the violin as his wife clenched her teeth before marching to the other side of the house.

Once they put away the violin, they unwrapped the violin Grandpa gave her and she tried not to cringe at how pink it was, but Papa noticed anyways.

"Stickers should do the trick to cover some of that up," she lit up at that suggestion and created the sign in for her computer, sighing on the inside that she'll have to keep track of entirely new emails with new passwords.

When they got to the home screen, instead of clicking on the apps that Grandpa obviously left (oh kami he put six different science learning apps and 'physics' in the top corner made her mentally cringe, and why did he put ten math ones?!)

"You don't have to finish them if you don't want to sweetie," noticing her stress, he clicked on the globe signaling internet and typed something quickly before pressing enter.

A colorful webpage with the Earth as a backdrop appeared and she saw the names of several countries in their respective language appear but Papa went straight to the Japanese one and she saw a bunch of weird names appear in a long list with numbers next to them (why did she care about EndeavorRules? Who was Endeavor?)

"What is this Papa?" he hummed,

"It's a popular chatroom with strict rules but nothing else, that name kind of skirts around it," he sounded exasperated and muttered something unflattering about the name.

'Chatroom?' he noticed her expression and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know you have trouble with kids around here, so I just thought it would be better to have some contact with others than none at all. One of my friends introduced this to me and mentioned her son was on there, though she didn't tell me his name. Let's get your email set up so you can sign in, what name do you want?" she thought about it, staring at the email page, well if there's one thing she wanted to be memorable, it had to be something both her past and present had in common.

Her eyes fell on the manga peeking out from its spot underneath her dresser and a smile appeared on her lips as she typed it in.

"ArcherisBestCook21 ," Papa sounded confused before pouting, "Wait, I thought you liked my cooking?" Keiyu giggled at his mock hurt, typing in the password 'Poirot' before clicking create and going to the chat room page where she created her account with the handle DakoxLeon.

"Do I want to know?" his voice was dry as she shot him a cheeky grin, although it dampened a bit at why she wanted this name.

"I can't use my email in this, and I still like chameleons, but I didn't want to use the whole name so I shortened it to Leon," knowing about Mr. Tail (as far as he knew she followed the chameleon into the forest that led to the incident), he gave her a brief hug around the shoulder,

"And Dako?" she brightened up.

"Named after Oodako of course!" she gestured at the large purple octopus that covered half of her bed. He gave a jerk and she stared at him in concern as some of the blood seemed to drain from his face,

"Papa?" he blinked rapidly before looking down at her,

"Y-you named it Oodako?" she gave him a look.

"He Papa," she reprimanded, he gave a strained chuckle.

"Looks like we have the same naming sense," he didn't elaborate at her questioning look and instead stared at the list, "Let's choose the chat room now, but not this one," he pointed at the Endeavor one and she nodded, not knowing why but not questioning it all that much.

"How about this one?" she stared at the chat name and turned to give him a dry look.

"That sounds like a pedophile is lurking there," he choked and gave her a horrified look as she scrolled passed the name, erasing it from her memory.

"How do you know-" "This one looks promising," "Mumichi Keiyu!" "Huh there's only one person on here," she ignored his fluttering in favor of reading the person's previous chats. Wow could he ramble on and on.

Mashiro watched as his daughter typed a reply to one of the posts and sighed, Keiko was going to give him hell for this but he figured this was the best they could do for her.

Life had not been good for her on this island and no matter what his wife threatened to do, their daughter refused to make friends with the others and continued to go to the library (he didn't know whether to thank or scold the teacher for encouraging her isolation.)

The handle name of the other person gave him pause and he reminded himself that talks of Quirks were forbidden on this channel, even if talks of the heroes weren't. He could pass Endeavor off as a fictional hero so that wasn't a total disaster.

But seriously, GreenMight as a handle name?


	5. Chapter 5- Hideout

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements, just my character and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 5: Hideout

More than a month had passed since she started the chat, and only two weeks since Papa had last visited. Whatever 'vacation' they had been on for two months did not end the way Mama wanted if her bad mood with Papa was any indication. In addition to Keiyu's grandparents coming over for lessons every weekend, the woman was not at all happy that her plans for Keiyu (whatever they might be) were not being held to. She refused to let the five year old cook breakfast and make her own lunch, accusing her of showing off and demeaning the woman's own cooking skills.

Which, Keiyu just wanted to continue the decent meals she had with her grandparents and didn't want to just rely on Papa who was always cooking when he came home. What was so wrong about wanting to cook for herself so that Mama 'didn't have to? A feeling told her that the woman was just taking her frustrations out on her, and it was only a matter of-

"That's it!" Keiyu jumped from where she had been on J-chat as her mom broke open the door, crap now she couldn't even lock the door, why did her mom break it open?! The laptop was slammed shut and she tried not to whimper at the fact it could be broken from that kind of force and hoped her grandfather got it reinforced as Mama grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, throwing her jacket and hat at her before urging her to put on her shoes.

"Take this," a ten thousand yen note was stuffed into her jacket pocket, "Have lunch and socialize, I will not have you confining yourself to this house when your not in school and I don't care that you go out early for your roller skating or other exercises," she cut Keiyu off before she could defend herself, "Your lucky that Obaasan had that room that blocks sound or I would have you stop violin lessons no matter what she said. You obviously finished your homework if you are on that stupid chat room. I don't want you home before seven, go out and socialize," Keiyu fell and caught herself as her mom slammed the door behind her.

She stared at the house with a resigned air, looks like that snap came sooner than she thought. With a huff, she put on her shoes and silently wishing it had been her roller blades, walked down the sidewalk, shivering in the cold as she went towards town.

There was a computer cafe, in fact the only one on the entire island that she could go to, and surely there will be no issue with her going there right?

Another door was shut in her face as the teenager manning the counter had seen her coming and closed the door, pointing at the sign that said "12 and up, 11 and below must be accompanied by adult," there goes that plan.

She tried going to the library to sit in her usual corner, but saw more than half her classmates there, no doubt because of the book report due the next week (she'd already finished hers of course.) One of them spotted her and she ran out of there and into the first building she saw. Hiding between a shoe shelf and the door she crouched down as the sound of shouts and running feet went passed.

"Are you here to eat Miss?" a sarcastic look had her looking up at a person manning a counter, looking utterly bored. There was a bright yellow menu behind the man and she blinked at the resemblance to McDonalds, huh.

Stomach growling, she took out the note Mama gave her and ordered a set that would occupy her time for a bit but ordered a hot tea instead of a cold drink.

"Customers are allowed one hour, no more," clearly he had seen the fact that she was hiding and saw her glance at the clock.

"Oh, okay," well, there went that plan.

Eating her nuggets, she scrunched her nose a bit at how stale and dry they were, but was mindful of the guy staring at her, and the fact no one else was in this restaurant.

Yeah, she was never coming back here.

Finishing up quickly, she threw away her food and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the cold air, which was far better than the one inside.

Glancing at the clock in the distance, she saw that she had two and a half hours before Mama would let her come back home.

Great, where else could she go that would let her stay that amount of time that wasn't creepy or had a strange smell?

The general store some ways down had her walking around for thirty minutes before leaving as the grandma in the place didn't seem all that pleased to have her loitering.

She visited the flower store next but only lasted five minutes before the smell drove her back out, clearly that person knew nothing about how to present flowers in a way that won't overwhelm customers.

Munching on the mochi from the general store, she bumped into someone while lost in thought and fell to the floor,

"Sorry," she looked up and froze at Mao's smirk, the color draining from her face.

"Hello Mumichi, done running?" she threw the remainder of her mochi at him and took off sprinting in the other direction.

"Get back here!" like _**hell**_. Taking a shortcut that did not look all that safe, she ended up in the back of two shops where there was a stone path and ran up that.

She heard his voice calling after her before being cut off as two adult voices spoke over him.

"Your not allowed back here kid!" "But someone else is back there!" "We only saw you, no one else," well that was a relief.

Knowing she couldn't go back to town, she continued down the uneven path, doing her best not to trip and end up twisting her ankle (Grandma's reaction to such a thing happening will not end well, she knew that.)

The forest opened up and she blinked at the sight on the other side,

"Huh, so this is where everything goes," this junkyard must be ten miles long at least. Plus it looked like no one really comes here a lot if the untended path was any indication.

Well this is something at least, and no one can kick her out as no signs were telling her to leave.

Looks like she found her new hideout.

Her chatmates had other ideas.

_Green Might: Eh? You decided to have your hideout in a junkyard?! Isn't that dangerous?" _

**DakoxLeon: Not really, no one else goes there apart from the occasional throwing away and apparently they only visit the place once a month to make sure no one is doing anything dangerous there. I think I'll go there for exercises from now on, should be interesting.**

VioletCat: I can't believe your mom kicks you out of the house for socializing, do none of the kids like you?

_Green Might: VioletCat!_

VioletCat: What?

Keiyu laughed at Green Might scolding VioletCat's lack of tact before replying, their third had joined the chat a few weeks ago and was always sarcastic and saying things that mortified GreenMight. Green Might himself seemed surprised that they still came on the chat, admitting that he'd been close to quitting the chat due to other's lack of interest in chatting with a five year old.

**DakoxLeon: Kind of hard to be friends with kids who thinks it is funny to throw your schoolwork out the window and place flowers on your desk**

_Green Might: ….._

VioletCat: ?

_Green Might: That's horrible! Why would they do such a thing? Although it has happened to me too._

VioletCat: What's wrong with flowers on a desk, I get them all the time.

Keiyu twitched and contemplated whether to make this guy's viewpoint of the world even worse, because clearly all of them have bully issues.

**DakoxLeon: Are you sure you want to know?**

VioletCat: ….

Violet Cat: Yes?

**DakoxLeon: Flowers are only put on the desk of a student who has recently died.**

The chat room was empty for a few minutes as VioletCat took in that particular bit of news.

_GreenMight: VioletCat? Are you okay? I'm sorry! They might not mean it that way at all. I always take the flowers to my house and my mom seems to like them._

Keiyu snickered as a thought hit her,

**DakoxLeon: What kind of flowers are they? Freshly picked or from a store?**

_Green Might: From a store, I think, they don't look like they came from one of the school gardens, why?_

**DakoxLeon: So basically, since you keep taking these flowers home, whoever keeps putting them there has to go out to buy new ones or maybe even take them from their family's garden. They're actually wasting money on bullying you, wow, they're parents must be furious. Although, your five too right? Do schools over there have separate desks as well for your age? My class has 5-12 year olds.**

_Green Might: No, we have round tables with assigned seats, but, yeah, I never really thought about it like that, I hope their parents don't get too mad._

VioletCat: Hey, if they ever come to the school to demand what their child is doing with the flowers, you can act all innocent and tell them that someone has been giving you a vase of flowers every day. Though I guess the teachers will try to spin it to avoid too much of a scandal, adults are so useless.

_Green Might: They're not that bad, mine let me stay in the classroom when the other kids get too rowdy so long as I avoid bothering them while they're on the phone. Although sometimes my friend comes in to drag me outside to play the bad guy and him the rescuer, I always need bandages after that._

Well wasn't that cause for alarm.

VioletCat seemed to think so too as they typed at the same time and said the same thing.

**DakoxLeon/**VioletCat: **T**h**e**y'**r**e **n**o**t YOUR **Friend

She was getting kind of tired of Green Might mentioning what his friend does, not seeming all that aware of how bad it was, then defending him when she or VioletCat call him out as a bad friend.

_Green Might: Guys! It's fine, it's normal to get a little hurt during these games_

In another part of Japan, VioletCat slammed his head into the counter with a groan.

"I need a drink," he let DakoxLeon do their rant against Green Might's weak defense while hopping off the counter and going to the fridge to grab his usual. He looked passed the entire shelf of strawberry milk to the coffee milk towards the back and grabbed it, opening the top and closing the fridge.

"Hitoshi! You better not still have the laptop plugged in if its fully charged," jumping at his mom's voice, he quickly unplugged the laptop and cleared his throat.

"It's unplugged Mom!" there was some mutters of the electricity bill going higher this month and he sagged in his chair, why was his mom such a miser?

"You say something Hitoshi?" he straightened quickly.

"No Mom," honestly its like she has a radar for people calling her that.

He turned his attention to the chat where the sole female of their group was listing the outline of an abusive relationship and what one must do to break up.

He really did not want to know why she was so knowledgeable, or why she was comparing five year olds to a couple.

It was amusing how flustered Green Might was acting though, hm, maybe he should bring up meeting in the real world so they could help him?

But would they condemn him for his Quirk once they found out what it was even if they themselves are being bullied?

Or should he not suggest meeting up at all?


	6. Chapter 6- Deception

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom, just my character and Tsurukosa village.

Chapter 6: Deception?

He would never get used to the five hour ferry between Tokyo and the island, and there were times he was tempted to take Keiko's offer to permanently move to the island.

Even if it meant he would have to take a low-paying job on the island itself and not the full time paying one he had right now. Why did he think the publishing business was a good place for him? Oh right, because his godfather had suggested it when he couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with his life. The sixteen year old orphan with no memories of his past with a strange skill set and paranoia that made it difficult for someone to take him in. However his godfather had appeared out of nowhere and took him from that orphanage against the protests of others and made sure that he finished his high school certification and went to college. For some reason his mind rebelled against going into the police force or even becoming a hero (even if his 'Quirkless' status would have barred him.) So he just chose the job that seemed to speak to him and ended up in publishing for manga, encouraging mangaka who are otherwise discouraged in this pro-hero and pro-quirk world. His entire apartment was filled with various manga that he'd read and reviewed, and he was also sent all over to help increase interest in reading manga from his company.

Though he'd gotten somewhat tired of the pro-hero manga, as manga artists were pressured into thinking that is what the audience wanted and he hated the media for that alone. That one horror manga artist had such potential before being accused of working for villains because of his unique story line and Mashiro wanted to tear his hair out and beg the man to discontinue the stupid hero manga he had and resume his Haunted Onsen series because he wanted to find out how it ended _**dammit!**_

At least there were some who refused to bow to it, even if it meant more censure from pro-hero fans.

As the ramp lowered, he waited for the bulk of the crowd to exit before getting off himself, adjusting the bag in his right hand and clenching his briefcase in the other. Keiyu had enjoyed the game he introduced her to a few weeks ago that was part of the same company J-Chat was with when she asked for another way to talk to her friends. He had bought a few additions she could use to increase her avatar's abilities online and a new headset as well. He had also grabbed several manga from his apartment that had no mention of Quirks or anything to do with Heroes so that she could have something new to read.

"Mashiro-kun!" his wife was waving to him from the back of the pier and he saw that she was wearing the cocktail dress from their honeymoon cruise, and felt a bit confused though wiped it away as he approached her.

"Afternoon Keiko, I brought some gifts," because if he got his daughter something but not his wife there was sure to be hell to pay.

"Really?" she hooked his arm through hers and dragged him along, "I do hope you also brought your cooking skills because Mom and Dad are ecstatic to try my Beef Wellington that I bragged so much about," ah, looks like he would be contained to the kitchen for the afternoon.

"I don't suppose we can stop by the school first?" her hold on his arm tightened.

"Sweetie, in case you've forgotten our dear daughter is done with school by lunchtime, and lately she has been disappearing into the library or cooped up in her room chatting with those strangers on that chat room you introduced her to or playing that violent pc game," he tried not to sigh, it wasn't that violent.

"It's not that bad of a game, practically everyone is playing that game, and I thought you would like it because talk of Quirks is forbidden among players," he saw her lips purse a bit, "I did get her some new gadgets to play with while I took you to the movies, but if you want I can change the movie ticket to something less risque," her face brightened up at the last word.

"Oh in that case, we can go after dinner and they can watch Keiyu, Father has wanted to finish his current project and Mother can watch the house." Mashiro hummed in agreement as they continued down the path, relieved that he had this back up plan in case she got upset. With this date she would be in good spirits tomorrow and he might be able to get away with taking Keiyu out for her early birthday surprise.

His daughter is turning six in two days after all and he wanted this birthday weekend to go well without having to worry about his wife being in a bad mood.

But if he's cooking Beef Wellington, no doubt he'll also have to prepare other dishes as well to make it a full course.

Anything to make his wife forget the disaster that was their fifth anniversary in America and how the conferences ended, villains have such terrible timing.

He also tried not to think about the fact that she was also upset he wasn't interested in 'wooing' all that much and refrained from touching her in the way that she wanted.

Even though he didn't know why he had such issues, after all, Keiyu and their marriage was proof of his attraction to her, right?

Hopefully the movie date and the presence of her grandparents at the house will be enough to dissuade her.

Her hold on his arm loosened a bit as they came to the house and he withheld the cringe as she tilted her head up in invitation, but he did lean in to kiss her. After a moment she pulled back and gave him a coy look.

"Maybe we can book a room at the inn across from the theatre to make up for the honeymoon," she went into the house before he could protest and he grimaced, well, so much for a peaceful evening.

Now how was he going to tell her of his plans to take Keiyu out for her birthday early in the morning?

"Papa!" a green blur jumped into his arms and thoughts of telling his wife went away at his daughter's presence.

"Hey sweetie, glad that you'll be entering second grade?" she scrunched her nose and he laughed, "I know, Obaasan and Ojisan's tutoring will make all that boring, maybe in the future we can talk about skipping grades," he whispered this to her and saw her eyes widen before she grinned.

"Yeah!" the moment was cut off at Keiko's return, the woman having a strained smile on her face.

"Come on Sweetie, dinner isn't going to prepare itself," he gave her a nod and set his daughter down, trying in vain to ignore her pout.

"Is everything set out?" he asked, Keiko gave him a look and he gave a half-smile, "I'll get everything," guess it was too much to think she would reveal what else he wanted to make in this dinner.

"Keiyu help Papa," a hand grabbed his and blue eyes stared up at him, and he wanted to give in because she hadn't used third person since last summer and he realized he missed this childish side of her.

"No Keiyu, Papa has to make dinner, why don't you finish your exercises that Grandpa prepared for you," Keiyu looked disappointed as she went into the other room and Mashiro looked at his wife who had her arms crossed, daring him to say something.

"I'll get started," he knew a losing fight when he saw one, and he always lost to Keiko.

Keiyu hated the fact she wasn't allowed to help, Grandma always expected her to help out, so why wasn't Mama letting her do it?

Finishing up the Russian exercises, she was this close to being fluent in writing if not speaking, she saw the doorbell ring and blinked at her mom who took the apron from her dad and shooed him out, giving him a rag to clean the mess from his hands, which he did before answering the door.

"Hello Mom, Dad," he greeted, a bit stiffly as the pair came in.

"Son-in-Law," Grandpa greeted, voice bland but with a warning in it.

Mama came out of the kitchen looking like she had been cooking, hair in a messy ponytail and Papa's apron on her.

"You guys came just in time, the food is all ready, Keiyu, be a dear and wash up before helping Papa set the table," she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Was, Keiyu asked herself disbelievingly, was Mama passing off Papa's cooking as her own? In the past Papa always cooked and Mama stayed out of the kitchen. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time that her grandparents were coming when Papa was here to cook, the other times Obaasan cooked with Mama's unwilling assistance. Her questioning look at Papa had him putting a finger to his lips as they set the table quickly. He gave her a wink as if to say it was okay, but it did not make her feel any better.

Dinner passed quickly as Mama bragged about her cooking to her Grandparents, Grandma commenting on how her cooking has improved since she was a teenager. When her parents went off on their date, she spent the two hours being tested on her diligence and was relieved when her Grandma cleared her for other exercises. Grandpa was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to all the apps on her computer but a cleared throat from Grandma silenced anything he might have said.

She spent some time in the chat room, waiting for her parents return and talking with her friends about what to do during break between school years.

VioletCat: I can't believe you're up to middle school math, aren't you just entering second year in elementary school in a few weeks?

**DakoxLeon: School here is a bit different, I'm the youngest in the class at the moment and there's only three schools for elementary, middle, and high school respectively. I basically have no friends in real life so I have a lot of time towards studying and exercising.**

_Green Might: Wow, I don't think I could do all that advanced stuff, though the links you sent about those apps are interesting. The Physics and Statistics ones are really fun! _

Choking a bit at that, Keiyu stared at the screen in shock, was he joking?

**DakoxLeon: You understand them?! **

_Green Might: Well, not all of it, but it sure improves my analysis notes!_

VioletCat: Wow, and here I thought having knowledge in Accounting is interesting.

**DakoxLean: That is interesting! Wait, why do you know Accounting**

VioletCat: My mom's an auditor

**DakoxLeon: So apart from Green Might, both of us have relatives with weird interests in education for five year olds.**

VioletCat: Pretty Much

_Green Might: Hey! Mom is the one who introduced me to this chat and lets me use her textbooks. She even agreed to teach me Computer Code and everything when I expressed interest!_

**DakoxLeon: Well, I stand corrected, we all have weird education**

VioletCat: I don't think its all that weird

**DakoxLeon: In the last chat you said your mom talks to you in Italian and Green Might said his Mom lets him watch english cartoons with no subtitles. I'm learning Russian right now and my grandpa wants to teach me German as well. Plus, WE'RE ALL FIVE YEARS OLD. Do we sound like regular five year olds do?**

VioletCat:...

_Green Might: …._

VioletCat: My mom thought reading a dictionary was better than children's books.

_Green Might: I don't really have any excuse apart from wanting to figure out how to describe things in my analysis_

**DakoxLeon: And I'm practically Matilda**

VioletCat/_Green Might: _Who?

**DakoxLeon: You know, the book/movie about this five year old who read everything in the town library and ended up having the ability to control objects with her mind and drove the tyrannical principal out of school and house?**

Keiyu almost smacked herself, present time meant that it was almost two hundred years since that movie came out, so it was likely they hadn't ever come across it.

VioletCat: Huh, when did this come out?

**DakoxLeon: The movie came out in 1996**

_Green Might: They had movies about *blocked* powers back then?!_

**DakoxLeon: Um, yeah? There was a bunch of them, psychic and supernatural ability speculation has been around since almost the beginning. Why are you so shocked? Aren't there any mythology books in your library?**

VioletCat: I think he was shocked for other reasons, but you sure know a lot about so long ago.

**DakoxLeon: I have to stay at school for two hours and have read every single book in both that building and the library in town. There is practically no new books from this past century. **

Now that she typed that in, Keiyu blinked, feeling a bit weird, why wasn't there any new works in the library?

"Sweetie," she saw Papa in the corner of her eye, he looked a bit exhausted and she saw his hair matted to his head and his shirt wet, how did she not smell him coming in, he reeked of alcohol. Something must've happened between him and Mama again."Time for bed," she saw the time on the clock and blinked sheepishly, oops.

**DakoxLeon: Got to go, bedtime**

**DakoxLeon is offline.**

"Sorry Papa," he helped her put the laptop away and tucked her in,

"Papa will be waking you up tomorrow for a special day out okay?" she grinned up at him, feeling some excitement.

"Okay Papa," sleep claimed her before she could ask if Mama was coming with them.

Hopefully that won't be the case.


	7. Chapter 7- Six-th Sense

Author's Note: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia

Chapter 7: Six-th Sense

Keiyu woke up to being carried in her father's arms and a loud slam, her eyes catching sight of their front door as she heard Papa's sigh.

"Papa?" he stopped and looked down at her with some surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that wake you sweetie? I was hoping to let you rest till we get to our destination," she yawned, rubbing her eyes as he adjusted her so that her head was against his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was a bit cold but skating on the ice hours at a time made her used to it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, he chuckled.

"It's a bit of a walk, but its not far," she didn't question him, too sleepy to care. She couldn't recall the last time she had been held like this, it always felt like the two of them couldn't be alone together for stuff like this.

It felt nice.

The sun was rising as they came to a dock with a large boat approaching and she blinked as he set her down, a bit confused.

"Are we going to the mainland Papa?" he chuckled.

"No, your Mom would kill me if I did that, we're just waiting for a special delivery that couldn't come last night," the boat arrived and several workers carried a large contraption, setting it down on the dock. Then they took the sheet off and Keiyu gasped,

"Papa! I didn't know you can drive a motorcycle!" it was bright purple with black accents here and there and she noticed with delight that there was an octopus printed on the side with its tentacles hugging the seat.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "I use a different one for work, but this is one I haven't used in years, my godfather thankfully kept it in good condition," he touched the seat, a far off look in his eyes before looking back towards her and smiling, "Ready to ride?" he took a small helmet from the compartment and plopped it on her head.

"Yeah!" her eyes sparkled, she'd never ridden a motorcycle in either of her lives, ever!

_Now hopefully she won't die the first time she actually goes on one._

He buckled her in a special seat behind his and made sure she was secure before getting on and starting the engine.

"Alright, let's go!" they took off and she let out a squeal at how fast he went, her hands clutching the back of his shirt. He slowed down near town, the signs only allowing twenty miles per hour, but the moment they were out he sped up and they took off up a path winding around the island mountain. He maneuvered around animals and other cars with ease, ignoring their irritated honking and angry curses. Keiyu knew she should feel terror at how fast he was going, but she just felt exhilaration instead.

They finally reached the top and he parked in front of an overlook of the whole town,

"Right here is a good spot," Keiyu blinked down at her watch that Grandma had given her, the bright pink almost hurting her eyes under the light of the sun.

"It's only eight Papa, are we having breakfast here?" the past hour and a half had gone by fast, though she wondered what the man had in mind.

"Yeah, guess I went too fast," he said sheepishly, she couldn't help but giggle.. The difference before and after he got off the motorcycle was amazing, he looked more relaxed and his shoulders were not tense at all either.

They opened up the bentos and he laid out a blanket that they sat on, Keiyu leaning against him as she ate her food.

"Was Papa in a motorcycle gang?" she asked as he took a sip and the spit take made her giggle again, she almost felt embarrassed if not for the flustered look on his face as he cleared his throat.

"W-what makes you say that?" she pointed at the skull she could see on the other side of the motorcycle and watched as a flush went up his neck and he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was a phase in your father's teen years," he defended weakly as she stared at him with wide blue eyes, but didn't elaborate even when she pouted up at him.

They finished early and they rode to the next town where they watched a movie and afterwards, with her pleading, rode around for several more till it was low on gas near the dock where he had it sent back on the same boat.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" he asked, looking a bit anxious and she smiled up at him,

"Yeah! Can we go to my room to play video games till I'm asleep?" she pleaded, not wanting to say good night only for him to be gone in the morning. He squeezed her hand in answer and she wished for this day to end on a happy note.

Still on a high after the motorcycle ride that Papa had taken her in on, Keiyu didn't have time to prepare herself or react when the entire house lit up and a cry of surprise came from everywhere. Freezing in place, she saw all of her classmates and even her teachers were there; the decorations and cake in the middle clued her into what was happening and she felt her mood darken. So, this is why Mama let them leave so early in the morning, and why Papa had checked his watch earlier and looked concerned.

They were all staring at her, waiting for a reaction, Mama having an irritated look on her face. Papa looked resigned and she realized that this must have been a last minute thing that Mama forced him into.

"Come on Keiyu, everybody's here for your birthday, they even got you presents," her mom gestured to the table and Keiyu eyed it as if it were a pile of serpents but her mom grabbed her hand and dragged her over, "Since you were out far longer than your father told me," the hand around hers tightened and she withheld the wince at the pain, "Everyone here has already ate and will be having cake and dessert, now let's see what everyone got you," the first present was dropped in her lap and she saw Hibiki's name on it. Said boy was in the corner, staring at her with dark eyes and she refused to look at him as she tore the paper and opened it to reveal a compass that she could tell was broken.

"So you don't get lost again," he said lightly, she resisted the urge to throw the compass at him and dropped it to the side, ignoring her mother's hiss to open the next box which was from one of the girls, a raggy looking doll inside, one that she recalled used to be hers before it mysteriously disappeared from the playground.

"You can play with her now," not even making a comment, she opened the rest of the presents as the other kids ate cake and threw away all the paper in a trashcan.

"I do apologize for my daughter's lateness everyone, but thanks for coming," they all left and she saw that no one had saved a piece for her, which was fine because her and Papa had shared a cake in the movie theatre that he had special ordered.

Seeing Mama drag Papa away for a 'talk', Keiyu went to her room, taking none of the stuff with her and froze as she entered her room, a strange smell surrounding it that caused a chill to run down her spin.

_**Shit**_

How long were they allowed to roam the house while she was out with Papa. Looking around her room, she saw the lock on her desk that meant no one got her computer and was relieved, but the smell grew stronger as she came to her bed and she noticed that Oodako had been moved. With a gulp, she moved the octopus and muffled the scream that came through her mouth, falling onto her butt and backing away.

"Mr. Tail," she trembled, staring at the rotted, almost skeletal corpse of the chameleon her five year old self had risked to save on that day almost a year ago.

Bile rose in her throat and she ran to the bathroom and threw up, tears in the corner of her eyes at the cruelty of what these children had done.

Should she go to Papa about this? No, Mama would brush it off as a harmless prank or accuse her of planting it.

She had to get rid of Mr. Tail before they come into the room, it was a _good thing_ Mao had given her some scent sticks (the look on his face had confused her but she understood now.)

Stepping back into the room made her gag and she tried to stifle the urge to throw up again in favor of taking several pictures before wrapping Mr. Tail in one of her sheets and running out the back door where she placed him in a hollow trunk.

Then she took Oodako and put him in the washing machine with the rest of her sheets, running back to the room to put new ones on.

"Sweetie? What's going on?" she looked up at her father who looked concerned, "Where's Oodako?" how should she put this?  
"There was a weird smell on him Papa so I went to wash him," he went to ask but clearly the scent sticks weren't working yet because he caught a hint of it and she saw recognition in his eyes before they blanked and he knelt down.

"I'm sorry about your birthday sweetie, Mama said to have you by a certain time but I thought it was just a party with the three of us," she let him take her into his arms, trying to hold back the tears.

What a way for her birthday to end huh, all the good feeling from before gone.

"There is some good news," she pulled back to look at him and he gave a half fake, half genuine smile, "Obaasan called, apologized about not making it and said you could stop taking all those pills now, so you don't have to worry about bringing them with you everywhere," well that was something, but its not like the pills were all that important in the scheme of things.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8- Hallucination, or not?

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom, just my character and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 8: Hallucination, or Not?

It took five washes before Oodako stopped smelling, and over ten scented candles to remove the smell from her room. It took more washes for her blankets and sheets, but her bed was a lost cause. (She had refused to sleep in her room that first night and the next morning found strange smelly liquid that completely ruined her bed.) Both her mattress and bedframe were thrown out when Papa found rusted bolts and along with the ruined wood there was a suspicious mold growing. Then she had to wipe her floor several times before the stain was gone and Papa found a futon in another room which he helped her set up.

Unfortunately despite everything being gone or cleaned, the memory was still there, and the smell of death triggered her past memories.

"_We don't have enough provisions," "Over half of the passengers are dead and your telling me to calm down?!" "If we can find the exit!" screech of tires, crunching of metals, screaming, it hurts, it hurts!_

The events surrounding her death, the pain and fear she had felt suppressed in order to find a way to move on in this new life. All brought back because of stupid kids who need to be sent to the mental hospital or put down on the watch list for serial killers.

No longer having to take the pills was small in the grand scheme of things, and she didn't think much of it as she prepared for ballet class and waited for the new school year.

She had to go to Akiko-sensei's class three days a week for two hours to work on her ballet skills, and her new school work was more advanced (no doubt her grandparents had talked to the teachers.) Then her eyesight started blurring and it was getting harder to read the words in her book, and she kept bumping into doorways to the point that the teachers had to take her directly to the clinic. The doctor there tested her eyesight while Mama watched in the background, letting off an annoyed aura.

"It seems that you will need glasses, your eyesight is very poor," his form was blurry as he turned in her mom's direction. "I'll let you off early in order to take her to get her eyes properly outfitted," Keiyu cringed at the dagger-like glare aimed at her back even as Mama obeyed the Doctor.. The eye doctor spent an entire hour checking her vision, thinking it strange that she needed glasses at such a young age but her mom's look silenced him. They measured her head and she didn't get a chance to choose her glasses before Mama was dragging her home.

"To think I have to waste money on such a thing, it's because you spent so much time on that computer," Keiyu knew protesting about only being on there for an hour would do nothing to change her mother's mind, so just spent the rest of the time in silence while trying not to let on how painful the grip around her wrist was. The woman was still angry at the disaster of a birthday, demanding that Keiyu 'apologize' for wasting everybody's time despite the fact that the girl didn't even know she was having a birthday party. It's not like the woman checked anyways, so she refused to apologize to kids who had ruined her room and the image of Mr. Tail's body came to mind.

She refuses to apologize to them, and she would never forgive them for this kind of thing, children or not. Keiyu hated it here, and she wished that Papa would take her back to the mainland, but for some reason he was under the impression she would have it worse there than here. How bad was the outside world that he couldn't rescue her and stand up to Mama. The man who took her on that motorcycle ride, who looked so happy and free, disappeared as soon as the motorcycle was gone and Mama was there.

_**SHE HATED IT.**_

When she told her two friends online what happened they had expressed shock and horror that such a thing had happened but were mixed on what she should have done with the pictures of the dead chameleon. VioletCat cautioned her about it, saying that the adults will think she did it in order to gain attention while Green Might was unsure as well. Considering he didn't even confide in his own mom about his treatment at school, she knew he didn't know what to do. So the best thing she could do was move past it and forget it ever happened.

The day her glasses arrived, Keiyu came home from school to an empty house, Mama still at the hospital, her grandparents on another trip, and Papa still on the mainland. A box with her name on it waited for her in front of the door and she grabbed it, holding it cautiously as she unlocked the front door to get in. Akane-sensei waved at her from the path and she waved back before shutting and locking the door. Taking the package to the kitchen, she took a pair of scissors and opened it, preparing herself, only to deadpan at the glasses within.

This had Mama's vindictive streak written all over, the bright pink hurting her eyes as she picked them up.

Shuddering at having to worry these glasses for the next few years, though she was just glad to be able to see normally again, she turned them around and went to slip them on.

In her previous life she had worn glasses and the difference with and without them was obvious, and she expected the same once she put on these glasses, to see a clear room and be able to finally make her way around the furniture without having to put her hands out front.

Instead a loud trumpet sounded in her ear and she stared with shock at the menu that appeared in her vision.

"What. The. Hell!" considering she was by herself she felt safe to express her shock at the game menu that appeared before her,

"Welcome Mumichi Keiyu!" was written in blocky letters and font that reminded her of that old fashioned Castlevania game from so long ago.

With shaking hands she touched the welcome and winced at the sound of bells before the words disappeared and she was able to see the room in the clear vision that she expected, were it not for the icons floating in the corner of her eyes.

What was going on?!

Her name was listed in the top left with Level One next to it and she tried not to feel too overwhelmed as she looked at a square map icon in the top right. The graphics hurt her eyes and she took the glasses off, blinking and shaking her head before staring at the room again, but the menu items were not there.

Staring at her glasses as if they were about to bite her, she slowly put them on again, bracing herself for the trumpets only to sigh with relief when it didn't happen. Two more icons were in the bottom left and right respectively, and she thought it strange that she was able to reach and poke it with her finger as it expanded into "Quests" and deadpanned at the blank box, looks like she had none. The bottom right one gave a loud drum beat when she clicked it and she twitched when a warning screen appeared.

"Level 5 must be reached before available," well that was helpful, not.

Her name and the map icon also produced the same, though the map wasn't available till Level 4 to even mess with.

When she stopped trying to access the icons, her head spun and she had to sit down as another warning appeared.

"_**Refuel! Low on necessary vitamins and nutrients for optimal performance!" **_she let out a groan and fell to the side, this was turning out to be a horrible Golden Week.

When the warning screen continued flashing she dragged herself to the kitchen and ate some of the fruit from the basket that Mama always had out in case she got snackish.

The moment she ate a handful of blueberries and blackberries both, the headache subsided and the warning sign disappeared.

Then another sign appeared with the sound of fireworks,

"Congratulations you're now Level 2, continue upgrading skills and practicing ability to make it to Level 3," well that was helpful, how does she do that?

As if in answer, her front door opened and Papa came in,

"Papa!" she ran to him as he knelt down, throwing her arms around his neck, "I thought you weren't coming till five!" he chuckled, straightening up and supporting her with his arms.

"I took an early ferry, have you eaten dinner yet?" she shook her head and he gave a small grimace, poking her glasses, "I have a feeling the color wasn't your idea?" she scrunched her nose.

"I wanted purple like Papa!" they both blinked, Keiyu in surprise as nothing about Papa was purple, even his eyes were a blue color, while Mashiro wondered why that stroke a chord with him before shaking it off.

"Because of my motorcycle right?" that didn't sound right but Keiyu agreed in favor of dropping the subject.

"What is Papa making?" she was set down as he entered the kitchen, looking through the fridge and making clicks with his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"Not much to work with," he took out some pork and looked at the expiration date, letting out a sigh of relief, "This still has another two days, is there something particular that you want?" he asked her, she hummed.

"I want to try some of Papa's dishes from his childhood!" she beamed at him and his expression made her flinch, "Or, anything else is fine," she said, feeling regret at putting that look on his face.

Mashiro looked at his daughter and rubbed the back of his head, he never told her about his childhood, considering he didn't remember it.

"It's okay sweetie, I don't remember much of the time when I was little, but," he looked at the pork and opened the cabinets to look at the ingredients there, pulling out some tomatoes and an idea came to mind, "But I do have an idea, it'll take a while but maybe if I have a little assistant to help me?" he trailed off as she lit up.

"I can help?!" he smiled down at her eager look,

"Yes, now let's get you an apron as well," thankfully it was only three in the afternoon, so they had plenty of time to finish cooking before Keiko got home. For some reason she hated Keiyu being in the kitchen and always accused him and her grandparents of subserting her rights as a mother.

What was wrong about Keiyu knowing how to cook for herself? He didn't get it all that much but telling the woman that never ended well either.

"Papa?" brought out of his thoughts, he looked into worried blue eyes and patted her head, smiling at her pout as she tried to fix it.

"Let's get started," he just wanted to have some quality time with his daughter, no point in thinking about the fight that will break out later.

Keiyu carefully sliced the tomatoes and onions while Papa took out the pork chops and sliced it in four directions, just stopping an inch from the bottom.

He took the onions and tomatoes along with some gouda cheese from the fridge, stuffing it in between the slices.

"Alright, let's get the mixture done as well," he took some garlic, mustard and salt out and she helped him prepare the mixture before spreading it on the aluminum foil. Papa set the meat on top and wrapped the whole thing up, placing it into the oven and taking her to the sink to wash her hands.

"Now we wait for the next hour before unwrapping it for the rest of the time, although in the meantime," he sliced up the rest of the gouda cheese along with some fruit for them to snack on while they waited for the timer to go off.

The six year old glanced at her Quest Screen which had popped up as soon as Papa invited her to join him in cooking.

"_**Prepare Dinner with Papa to gain exp in Cooking Skill!" **_so far it hasn't stopped flashing, and she had a feeling it will continue doing that till the food was done.

The feeling was right, but she was too busy staring at the finished product, stomach growling as Papa took it out to the table after plating it.

"Hungry?" she stared up at him with sparkling eyes, he chuckled, "We should probably wait for your mom to come home," then he flinched as he took out his phone and his face paled, "Oh, I forgot to tell her I was already here," Keiyu felt herself pale as she looked at the clock.

Mama was going to be really really mad when she got home, the six year old swallowed.

This was going to be a _**long**_ Golden Week.

"**New Skill! Danger Sense has been created!" **that did not help at all!


	9. Chapter 9- Map Quest

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any elements from other fandoms, just my character and Tsurukosa.

Chapter 9: Map Quest

It took a whole another month for her eyes to stop aching every time her glasses came off, though that might have been because of the better diet. She had asked Papa about foods good for the eyes and he had taken her to the market the next day, Mama walking behind them with crossed arms and a sulky look on her face. They bought salmon, carrots, blueberries, red peppers, sweet potatoes, a bunch of greens, eggs, chicken, and blueberries.

He also bought coffee beans, stating that he'll prepare the coffee grounds for the next week for Mama, which lessened the woman's annoyance.

Though it increased when Papa insisted on showing Keiyu how to prepare meals for herself,

"You can eat the red peppers raw, but make sure to rinse them beforehand ok?" she nodded, "Let's do omurice for dinner, does that sound okay Keiko?" her mom sighed.

"Do whatever," she left and he turned to her,

"I'll show you the recipes that you can make while I'm gone, just be careful okay," and that was how Golden Week went by.

With the increase in nutrients she was taking and her knowledge of what was good and bad for her, Keiyu found out a downside to this new ability of hers. Whenever she went near a food that was unhealthy, a loud buzzer sound would appear and X's would flash in front of the food, telling her not to eat it.

"**Vitamins and Nutrients not met!" **Then the screen would show a list of her food intake and a bar for each of the vitamins she needed

Vitamin A, Vitamin E, Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamins B6, B9, B12, Riboflavin, Niacin, Lutein, Zeaxanthin, Omega-3 Fatty Acids, Thiamine, Zinc, Choline.

(She found out that foods for the brain and memory also helped with the headaches.) Junk food was off the table till all bars were filled which took two whole days. Then the bars would reset the moment she ate junk food and used her ability, even if it was just clicking on the icons and looking at them.

Scowling at how much this ability restricted her dessert intake, Keiyu glared at the neon menu that no longer hurt her eyes. She'd discovered nothing else about this ability during the time it has been active as her 'level' was too low to access much of it. She did find out she can just activate an icon with a thought, though that took even more of the energy used to fuel it.

'Map' she activated and a sigh escaped her mouth at how empty it was. It only listed her house, the hospital, and the school with the town which only showed the shops she had been to.

"I wish the map was more developed," as if in answer there was a ding as a green square appeared.

"**Quest alert! Exploration! Go beyond the map borders to level up the map for additional perks!"** she deadpanned, wonderful. But if she wanted to learn more about this ability than she needed to be vigilant. Plus her quest bar was relatively empty apart from the time with Papa, and if she could give herself quests, all the better.

But would Mama let her leave school once lunch ended to go to town by herself till dance class and afterwards till dinnertime?

Yes, yes she would.

"Here's money for dinner and Akiko-sensei left a message saying that today's class was moved to Friday," Keiyu stared after her mother before going into the school and proceeded to wait in the teacher's lounge, getting a head start on her schoolwork as she always did.

The teachers had given up stopping her from doing so and just seemed resigned about her refusal to play outside.

"Mumuchi-chan, class is starting," with a sigh, she got up and entered the classroom, spotting yet another vase of flowers on her desk.

These kids really have nothing better to do, do they?

While the teachers did nothing about the obvious bullying tactic of the flowers and the kids harassment, apparently Grandma had given a talk to one of the teachers and anything that would disrupt class was brought to heel before anything else. No one was able to finish their required school exercises apart from her (they've tried before and got reprimanded for all the wrong answers.) Taking advantage of that to turn in her own schoolwork, she ran out of the school building ten minutes after lunch ended and arrived at the town within five. Pulling up the map, she looked it over, all the shops she had been to were lit up and she saw the path to the junkyard only a few feet from her.

Hm, it's been awhile since she's been there, maybe when she wasn't doing ballet? She went to the outer limits of the town and walked around the outside so that she could get a good idea of how big the town was in walking distance.

Then upon completing the circle, she went down a path she hadn't before and ended up in the one that only had shops that opened at night. Quickly getting out of there, she took another path and found the outdoor market. Using her allowance, she bought some takoyaki and walked along as she waited for them to cool down.

This continued on for several more hours, as in some instances she had to go back and look at a shop that she missed while looking away.

Hiding in the bathroom upon seeing some of the kids from school, she looked at her map and saw that the town looked completely finished, yet didn't have that 100% that the school did under it (her house on the other hand only had 50% which was confusing but there were some rooms she hadn't been in.)

The progress bar for the town was at 98% and she blinked, looking over the map to figure out what she was missing. The night district was entirely lit up so that wasn't it, running her finger down the different alleys, she found herself blinking at the shop that was in front of the junkyard she went to.

'Wasn't that a wine store?' her head ached as she stared at it, only to see the wine store she thought was a few doors down..

So what was in that space?

This was a bad idea, a very terrible bad idea, and yet here she was.

It's not like this was a horror novel, right? Maybe she just hadn't paid enough attention to the shop, because if by some weird coincidence no one else could see it, she was walking into a very obvious horror trap.

Staring up at the building, she wondered how she didn't notice the name before, or why none of the other kids talked about it.

"Mellow Books Convenience," debating with herself, her eyes caught sight of one of the books in the window and without even thinking, entered the shop and ran to the book she had seen.

"No way!" it was the volume 2 of the Fate series she had been searching for, she had scoured the whole library for the second volume but could never find it.

"Well aren't you energetic," flinching in surprise, she turned to see a very tall man appear from the back of the store, white messy hair and ice blue eyes as he carried a bag of marshmallows in his right hand.

"I'm sorry! I just, I've only read the first volume of the series from the library but I haven't been able to find any others.," her entire face was red, he was probably going to kick her out for being annoying.

"Oh, so that's where I had left it, and its a surprise to see someone actually come in here for once. Unfortunately, the people in this town are so narrow-minded that my store is only held aloft by online sales." he sulked as he said this and Keiyu looked around the store, eyes widening at all the books that she recognized from her past.

"How'd you get ahold of all of these? I haven't been able to find any of these series," she traced the spine of a Junjo Ito book and looked to see the shop owner watching her with amusement and tucked her arms behind her, "Sorry," he chuckled.

"No worries, I have my own little publishing house I use to reproduce these for when people need good literature. Unfortunately we're in a time of literary stagnation and I find that only a handful of people will ready these old books," horror filled her at that.

"Why?!" he looked solemn.

"It is something I cannot mention at the time, but feel free to look around, it is nice to see that someone here recognizes all of these series," still embarrassed but relieved, she went back to looking through the shelves.

"Yeah, it's strange and frustrates my friends when I make references they don't understand, I had to explain who Matilda was," his sigh echoed hers.

"I love that one," the sound of plastic crinkling entered her ears and she glanced back to see his mouth filled with marshmallows as he munched on them with hearts surrounding his head. She didn't see a nametag on him or anything, but is it rude to ask or should she just call him shopkeeper?

The topic never came up as she went from shelf to shelf, then she came to the manga section, which had some manga that she recognized from this time.

"Papa gave me this one," she pointed at one of the manga, "He said there's no sequels but that he's trying to get the mangaka to continue it," he knelt down next to her to look at the title.

"One of the rare good ones these days, is your father in the publishing industry as well?" the marshmallows were gone from his hand and he was watching her now, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he's an editor for manga, though sometimes he looks depressed talking about it, and Mama doesn't like it when he mentions the manga that he does like, she wants him to change jobs that make him stay on the island," she took out a manga to read the back.

"And do you agree?" she stared at the character on the front, trying to get her thoughts together.

"Papa, Papa is more Papa when he's not around Mama, he loves his job as a manga editor when it goes right. He would be miserable in what Mama chooses for him, and I don't want that, I don't want him to feel like he's caged into staying on this island," it was something she felt herself, and she didn't want him in the same boat.

"Hoh," a handkerchief appeared and with mortification at the fact that she had been crying, she wiped her eyes and handed it back to him.

"Sorry," a warm hand patted her head before he stood up and with a 'wait there a moment' he disappeared into the back.

Why did she embarrass herself like this in front of a stranger? Why did she feel safe enough to tell him what was going on?  
What was wrong with her?!

He returned and handed her a USB,  
"What's this?" he hummed.

"A collection of old manga I pulled from a digital archive along with some of the classics, if you want your friends to understand what you are saying you can send this to them," he gave her a wink and straightened, "Of course, you could always choose an original work to read, I'm actually writing a book series myself and need some input. Think you and your friends can give it a good review for me to publish?" a ding sounded at that request and she put away the USB in a secure pocket on her person before looking back up at him.

"Do you have them ready now?" he shook his head, looking regretful.

"Unfortunately my time is filled up with orders and keeping the publishing house from collapsing. But I will have it ready by summer, just make sure to ask your friends if they are interested, but I have a feeling all three of you will like it," she gave him a look, she hadn't said how many friends she had, he gave her an innocent look and she snorted. Then her eyes went to the Volume 2 of the Fate series, "It's a used one, and I do have the other parts of the series if you wish to buy all of them for 2000," that was the amount of food money Mama gave her and she bit her lip.

"I can't carry all of it," she mumbled, a bit disappointed, he clicked his tongue.

"That's what delivery is for silly," she felt a bit excited before remembering her mom.

"Is there any way I can buy them and just keep them here? I don't want Mama getting mad if she found them, she's not fond of fantasy fiction," he poked her forehead and she scrunched her nose.

"Then what's the point in buying it? But if that's what you want, I guess I'll be having a regular customer coming over?" he trailed off and she rubbed her arm.

"If that's alright with you," he shrugged.

"Like I said, I do most sales online, so there's no issue if you ever want to come in," she thanked him and went to go out the front door before freezing at the sight of the kids walking outside, school must have let out.

"Can I go out the back door?" he raised an eyebrow but showed her to it and she left going straight towards the junkyard and staying there for a while, munching on some fruit she grabbed from the small convenience store before taking a path that led to near her house. As she did so she thought about the bookstore.

Well that was an interesting experience, and she was relieved that there wasn't anything horror-like about him after all.

Her chat friends disagreed.

_Green Might: you, you let him pat you on the head? And went into the back of his shop?!_

**DakoxLeon: What? I needed to know where the backdoor was!**

VioletCat: Your lucky he didn't do anything weird, just because he happened to be selling ancient books you like doesn't mean you can trust him.

**DakoxLeon: They're not that ancient! And if you don't want to read any of the classics I'll just keep them to myself.**

They gave in after that and Keiyu whistled as she opened the USB to see over one million different titles listed, glee filling her at all the familiar titles, including the Fate ones, not that it will stop her from getting the physical copy of course.

She gave each of them several suggestions but insisted that they read Matilda first before blinking at a manga that she'd never seen before.

"Huh," this is something she could read while waiting for them to catch up, but maybe she should finish Fate first?

Then she caught sight of the manhwa 'Gamer' and realized that maybe she should do some 'research' in understanding her ability more by reading that first.

Too bad, the baby with the gun on the front cover looked interesting.


	10. Chapter 10-Strategy

Author's Note: I don't own BNHA or any other elements from other fandoms. Waited another day to publish this so I could think of how to explain her Quirk worked. Even prepared a whole page of the stats and skills that she herself sees so you readers could understand what it is. I know how 'The Gamer' works in other fics and works, but for certain reasons the way she uses it is different.

Chapter 10: Strategy Exp

An entire month binge reading the Gamer, finding and refreshing her memory of Sword Art Online, and reading all the books on gaming in Mellow Books and Keiyu felt no closer to figuring out how her ability worked. For one thing she could only see her own level, not others, just their names and titles. Another is the fact that inventory apparently was not a thing with her ability, at least not yet. Points to increase stats did not exist either, she had to do it manually, which would lead to her level increasing. Leveling in the beginning should be easy in games before getting harder later on, but for some reason that was not the case. Everything had to be done manually and she had to increase a whole bunch of stuff for it to work. Just looking at the list of the stats she felt her entire being scream, wasn't there a limit or anything?! Not only did it include the standard attributes and stats from games, some of them had a breakdown of words almost sounding the same thing but not and there was also the list of skills she's been learning with a number next to them indicating the amount of hours she's spent on it.

Her highest stats were in intelligence but it wasn't much considering her body still has yet to catch up to her adult mind. Balance and Stamina were the highest in her physical stats, with endurance rather close to it. She thanked her daily exercises for that, even if her other physical stats were not as high as she wanted them to be, of course she was only six years old at the moment. Carrying capacity was something she couldn't work on yet either due to her small size, so nothing could be done about that either.

Leadership and Strategy were her lowest stats in the mental aspect, and leadership was not likely to increase at the moment. So she should focus on strategy, but what was a good way to do it?

"Find a way to increase strategy," a ding was sounded and she felt relieved, glad that her ability was useful in figuring out how to help her increase levels, even if she had to word it in a quest like way.

"_**Quest Alert! Learn strategy through theory and gameplay! Win against opponents in a decisive victory to level up!" **_

Well, it shouldn't be that hard, right?

Of course, Green Might and Violet Cat had their say,

_Green Might: Why do you want to play strategy games all of a sudden?_

VioletCat: It's not a bad idea, but it is kind of sudden, can't we stick with the online game we are currently doing?

**DakoxLeon: I wanted to work on my strategy and most of these games need an opponent. I could always ask Mikan-san I guess**

_GreenMight: No! That's fine, strategy is a great thing to work on! Plus it would be fun to figure out what kind of strategy games we are all good at._

VioletCat: If you both say so.

**DakoxLeon: Okay! I pulled up a list of games we can try in order, here are the links for the first one.**

They started out with shogi and after going through the tutorial, she faced off against VC while GM was still looking at the rules.

It took ten minutes for her to beat VC, even if it was both of them stumbling around trying to figure out moves. Then she went against GM,

He beat her within five moves.

They moved on after that,

**DakoxLeon: OK! Since apparently only one of us has any ability in Shogi, let's move on to Chess.**

VioletCat: Can we skip that please?

Keiyu pursed her lips as she stared at VC's reply, well if he didn't want to.

**DakoxLeon: Okay, is Risk okay? **

VioletCat: Yeah, sorry.

_Green Might: It's okay! We're having fun._

Risk had both Keiyu and VC cursing out GM who managed to take over the entire world within ten minutes.

**DakoxLeon: Let's ignore Green Might's world domination plans and move on to Chinese Checkers.**

Violet Cat was averse to that as well and both of them ignored GM's protests that he did not have world domination plans in favor of Monopoly.

The game took a whole two hours and Keiyu felt her eye twitching as all of her money was stolen.

**DakoxLeon: Your playing a dangerous game Violet Cat, give me back my property and money!**

VioletCat: That wouldn't be within game rules, sorry.

The stream of insults she sent him via chat lasted a whole minute as she dealt with the fact she was losing all of these games to six year olds.

Her pride was not taking the hits all that well.

_Green Might: Come on guys, it's just a game, but Violet Cat? I want that katsudon restaurant back._

VioletCat: Don't be a sore loser Leon, not my fault you suck at these games and Green, I'll consider it if you give me the cat cafe.

**DakoxLeon: I will send you a virus that'll wipe your entire cat video collection if you keep this up!**

VioletCat: Hah! Just try it.

Izuku felt torn between panic and exasperation as his chat friends started sniping at one another, maybe this strategy game wasn't a good idea.

A chime caught his attention and he saw another challenger on the shogi website who wanted to play against him.

Clicking yes, he kept one eye on that game, waiting for their first move, while keeping an eye on the Monopoly game and chat war between VC and DL.

Why did those he call friends know such dirty words, (ignoring the fact that Kacchan technically didn't count as a friend these days.)

They ended up doing Stratego when DL sent some disturbing images to VC's email that made him curse her out in the chat in Italian, he should really start learning a third language, he was already fluent in English after all.

Although, this game ended with both VC and DL calling him Overlord when he beat both of them and he huffed, just because he was good at these kinds of games doesn't make him an overlord, that doesn't sound all that heroic either.

Then they came to Mahjong.

Hitoshi tried not to feel some pleasure at DL's rather violent reaction to being beat out in Mahjong and took her accusation of him being good at all money making games in good humor. Though the part about him being a gambler in training should be addressed.

VioletCat: Just because I'm good at Mahjong doesn't mean I gamble, incidentally Mom takes me to the Mahjong hall every Saturday and I've never seen her lose.

**DakoxLeon: **_**So you admit it!**_

He chuckled, feeling a bit bad that they didn't play Chess because she might have beaten him in that. If only because he did not want to be good at that kind of game.

Chessmaster was not something he wanted to be identified with after being accused of such by his classmates.

**DakoxLeon: Fine, the next game is Go, which I will beat you all at! **

Sighing, Hitoshi clicked the link and twitched as his eyes caught sight of the clock, they'd been at it for five hours?!

VioletCat: Why don't we take a break before our parents drag us out of our rooms and force us outside? We can start this again next week when we all have calmed down.

The chat was silent for a few minutes before DL responded, no doubt a bit peeved.

**DakoxLeon: Fine, it'll give me more time to choose more games and learn Go enough to slaughter the both of you! Plus this'll give Green Might enough time to finish his twentieth Shogi match.**

_Green Might: W-wait, how did you?_

VioletCat: We still have the Shogi website pulled up and your name rose up several ranks, did you really think we wouldn't notice?

Getting off the chat, Hitoshi went into the living room where his mom was muttering to herself while looking through someone's bank account.

"Hey Mom," similar purple eyes met his as she straightened her back and looked at the clock, a frown appearing on her features.

"Huh, looks like both of us got caught up, what were you doing?" considering he usually brought her out of auditing mode after three hours? Hitoshi understood why she asked.

"Playing strategy games, the girl in our group is really mad about not winning against either of us, though Green Might won more than I did," she snorted and saved her progress before sitting up.

"Well, some of us have strengths in certain games and weaknesses in others, want to order pizza? Don't feel up to cooking," he shrugged and held out the phone, the number already pulled up.

"Already pulled up," she took it from him and ordered a small cheese, threatening the delivery driver into coming within the timeframe or the entire order will be free.

Times like this made him agree with DL's assessment of their education being weird.

One week later

Okay, she had a plan, and she did not plan on losing this time either, losing to five, almost six year olds was getting out of hand.

Checking the shogi website, she snorted at the fact GM was now ranked in the top 500 on the website when before he had started out in the thousands.

'How many games has he been playing this past week?' shaking her head, she pulled up the go website and created her sign in, making a note to get a physical set if this turned out okay.

The only strategy points she gained was when she won against VC in Shogi and how long she lasted in the games, but that was it. This time however, she had a good grasp of the game rules and had done her research the past week.

When they did get on, she directed them to the website before getting started.

Thankfully the practice and studying had paid off and she was able to beat both VC and GM, though tried not to think about whether they lost to her on purpose.

VioletCat: Great, you finally won, are we done with strategy games now?

**DakoxLeon: I guess, but we'll be going back to those other games in the future, for now, we're changing Green Might's name to a more appropriate one**

_Green Might: Wait- what?!_

_**DakoxLeon and VioletCat have changed Green Might's name to MightyOverlord!**_

_MightyOverlord: Wha- why-come on guys! This isn't funny._

**DakoxLeon: Too bad! Deal with it!**

With Go as her main strategy game, Keiyu decided to visit that Go parlor she came across in town to see if she could get some practice in.

Only to be blocked at the door.

"Sorry, must be 18 and male to enter," the door was slammed in her face and she stood staring at it for a while before taking a deep breath and going into Mikan's store.

He was looking at a manga magazine and twirling a red pen in his hand when he caught sight of her and stood up.  
"How'd the strategy gaming go? Do you need anymore Go strategy books?" he paused as he saw her expression and tilted his head, "What happened?"

"I tried to go to the Go parlor across the street and they wouldn't let me in, said I don't have the right age or gender," his face darkened and he scoffed.

"Honestly, what is with this town? I'm guessing you don't want to stick with the online?" she shook her head with a sour expression.

"I was going to ask Papa for a Go game on his next visit back so that I could play, but I need opponents if I want to improve," he hummed before snapping his fingers and with a 'one moment' he walked over to a bookcase filled with sports books and pressed a section of it, the sound of a click and the wall moving surprised her.

'He has secret rooms too?' was that before or after he got this store? A large shelf was revealed with different board games on each one and he pulled one from the top.

"I'll set this up and if you wish I can be your opponent," she blinked as he set out the board and stepped forward.

"Yeah! That'll be great," better than not being able to play it, even if he does beat her a lot, surely that'll mean tons of experience right?


	11. Gaming Statistics

Character Statistics:

Physical:

**Strength:**

Physical Power: ⅖

Carrying Capacity: ⅕

**Constitution:**

Endurance: ⅖

Stamina: ⅗

Health ⅖

**Dexterity:**

Agility: ⅖

Balance: ⅗

Coordination: ⅖

Reflexes: ⅖

**Skills: Physical**

Ice Skating: 300 hrs.

Roller Skating: 300 hrs.

Ballet: 150 hrs.

Violin: 300 hrs.

Gaming: 150 hrs.

Cooking: 50 hrs.

**Mental Statistics:**

**Intelligence**:

Deductive Reasoning: ⅖

Knowledge: ⅗

Memory: ⅗

Logic: ⅗

Rationality: ⅗

**Wisdom**

Self-awareness: ⅗

Common Sense: ⅘

Restraint: ⅗

Perception: ⅗

Insight: ⅗

**Charisma**

Force of personality: ⅖

Persuasiveness: ⅖

Leadership: ⅕

Successful Planning/Strategy ⅕

**Skills: Mental**

Scientist Theory: 300 hrs

Russian: 300 hrs.

Scholar: 250 hrs

Programmer: 150 hrs.

Cartography: 50 hrs.

Musical Theory: 200 hrs.


	12. Chapter 11- Career Goals

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom.

Chapter 11: Career Goals

Today marked the one-year anniversary of her family moving to the island and Keiyu felt some mixed feelings settle in. On one hand, Papa was coming home this weekend to celebrate, on another, it reminded her of how naive her pre-awakened self was when Mama had first taken her to the school to sign her up and show the teachers her homeschool transcripts. Five year old Keiyu had tried playing with the kids and they had all just stared at her before Hibiki stepped forward to invite her to a game of tag.

That had not been a good day, she couldn't catch anyone and they all managed to evade her tag in a way that ended up with her falling to the floor. Her entire face had been covered in dirt and tear tracks by the end of the day but it didn't stop her from going up to them the next day, and the day after that.

Which of course led to them having her do the 'initiation' which ended up with her falling down the waterfall and almost dying. Papa was still unaware of the fact of the kid's part in her almost death as Mama had made it difficult for her to tell him without being called a liar.

Mama's secrets were starting to get annoying and she just wished that the woman wasn't so obsessed about keeping the 'dark' parts of the island from Papa.

Why was she intent on staying on this island anyway? What was so special about it that made her so crazy?

"As we get into finals week let's talk about summer homework," that sentence and the groans following it brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Akane-sensei pick up several books.

"Those graduating to middle school, here's your book list for summer, I expect all of it to be read and all the quizzes filled out," she listed the other grades, handing out the appropriate books before coming to Keiyu's desk.

"Mumichi-san, your the only second grader so it might be difficult, but we have a little tradition on this island," 'another tradition?' she blinked up at the woman who placed a three inch thick book in front of her.

"The instructions are on the first page, have fun choosing your career Mumichi-san," 'wait, career?!' with that lack of explanation, Akane-sensei returned to her desk and resumed her work. 'Choosing my career?' she was six years old, shouldn't something like that be for older students.

"Good luck," a mean snicker came from Mao's direction but she ignored it.

She finished at the usual time and instead of going to the bookstore, she went to the junkyard and walked among the rusty cars piled on top of one another before coming to a tractor and slipping in through the right side where the door had been torn off.

Taking out her bento from the convenience store that Mama had gotten her, she opened the book and read the instructions.

There were only twenty different careers on the island and she was given till the end of summer to choose one of these careers and start studying for it in order to be of use to the island. She had to go to every single one over the summer and was not allowed to skip or choose one at the beginning, she had to do all of them.

Well, that sounded really stressful.

She went to the list of careers and looked them over.

Artisan

Bank Clerk

Cook

Dancer

Engineer

Farmer

Groomer

Harbor Master

Inspector

Jailer

Librarian

Mailman

Nurse

Office Worker

Policeman

Repairmen

Shopkeeper

Teacher

Utility Worker

Writer

Obviously some of the positions had different jobs underneath them, but that was the main one, if one wanted to become Chief they had to have been voted by the whole town.

But seriously, she couldn't see herself on this island for the rest of her life.

Might as well decide what she is going to do, because even if she is training to be an ice-skater, what should her back up plan be?

For the rest of the week she tried to figure out what she was going to do in between exercises, taking the finals, and going on the chat room.

When she told her friends about the career thing they were shocked, but when she asked after their future career goals, neither gave her a straight answer beyond 'saving people'. Which frustrated her and made her feel a bit betrayed at the fact they did not want to tell her.

Then she went to the bookstore where Mikan-san provided her with a link to his books.

"So all of your friends can read them," his Quest lit up in the corner and she sighed.

"I guess," she explained their chat on careers and he hummed.

"You'll find out what they mean in the future, they're probably not sure themselves. Don't hold it against them, okay?" she considered it.

"I guess," still didn't get rid of the hurt she felt at their reluctance.

Izuku bit his lip as he waited in the cubicle in the computer cafe, staring at his computer and wondering if DL would forgive them for not being straight with her.

But he had realized a while ago that DL had no knowledge of heroes or quirks, thinking them to be only in fiction. Mom had told him that it was possible since there are places that did not talk of such subjects because all the people on the island are Quirkless. So when he said he wanted to save people when he's older, she asked if he wanted to be a policeman or firefighter but it reminded him of how teachers and other kids disparaged him for lack of quirk and tried to push him in those areas instead.

It wasn't her fault, but if she ever did leave the island and find out about Quirks, would she think he could be a hero without one.

Another reason for him to be nervous was VioletCat wanting to meet up in real life after they both revealed similar sounding descriptions for a career choice.

What if he stops wanting to be on the chat because Izuku didn't have a Quirk? What if he sees him as nothing more than a Deku like Kacchan did?

He didn't want to go back to being alone on the chat, to trying to answer DL's questions of why VC wasn't there anymore.

"Okay Overlord, what's the first order?" a tired voice asked and he whirled around, the protest automatically coming out as it did on chat.

"I'm not an Overlord Violet!" he pouted at the amused purple haired boy wearing a cat t-shirt, eye bags under his eyes that were a bit concerning.

"How high are you on the Shogi board again?" he huffed and glared at the boy, pouting when all he got in response was a shrug.

The six year old sat down next to him and took out a pillow from his backpack.

"Shinsou Hitoshi aka VioletCat, so, I'm guessing All Might is your favorite?" Izuku blinked before a flush went up his neck.

"Midoriya Izuku, and yeah, I've watched his video over and over almost every night, I want to be a hero just like him, to be the one to save people with a smile on my face," he bit his lip and stared at his computer, "But, not having a Quirk will make that very difficult as everyone keeps telling me." the cubicle fell silent as he waited for the other boy to call him useless.

"My Quirk is called Brainwashing and I've been labelled a villain since everyone found out. I want to become a hero to prove them wrong. So I guess we both need to prove our worth as heroes to people, Quirk or not Quirk," Izuku's eyes watered and Hitoshi twitched as the green haired boy literally cried waterfalls at his reply.

"Hey Overlord, might want to stop before you short circuit the computer," the tears stopped and now instead he was back to glaring.

"I'm not an overlord," he mumbled, Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"So, how are we going to talk to DL without letting on about Heroes? It sounds like she was asking for advice but we weren't very helpful because she wouldn't know about becoming a Hero as a career," Izuku thought about it.

"Isn't it weird that they're having her choose at six? Why not when she's ten?" It's two weeks since their last chat and he was concerned at what was going on and worried that she didn't want to go on the chat anymore.

"Yeah, there's something strange about that island, I asked Mom about it once and she full out shivered and muttered about cost and broken economy before not saying anything else." Izuku looked at Hitoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"Just how obsessed with money is your mom?" his sheepish look had Izuku shaking his head before another thought hit him.

"Oh, did you start reading the books she sent to our emails? I'm already on the second one," his eyes shined, the storyline had drawn him in and he had chosen to read it in English because it was easier than reading kanji at the moment.

"Yeah, it was rather weird, some of it reminds me of Quirks but imagine such an organization actually existing? I'm on the third one, insomnia comes in handy" Hitoshi pulled out a tablet and turned it on to show text in Italian.

There were ten books total in the whole series and from how the first three books went, he was really curious about the rest.

'Catalyst: First Initiate' had started out with an 7 year old Russian orphan who was a thief in downtown Japan, trying to earn a keep and survive in a world where psychic powers were everything and having none lowered you on the food chain. Having sneaked onto a ship headed to Japan to find someone his parents had known, he runs into various guardians (high level psychics who use their abilities to protect civilians.) who don't take kindly to his appearance and try to arrest him. He evades them and loses the trail of the man he had been tracking. The boy himself had no psychic abilities, at least, not ones that had awakened at the age of five like they should've. However, when a man cornered him in the alley and used an ability that caused the bars on a window to shoot out and impale him, his ability activated. The bars disappeared and the boy's wounds were gone, he ran passed the man who went to grab him, only for the bars from before to shoot out of the boy's hand and through his head, killing him instantly. Afraid of getting into trouble, the boy ran from the scene but was picked up by some government officials before the guardians could get a hold of him. They took him to a facility and told him about those like him who woke their psychic ability under duress, those whose ability are overlooked by others, or those who are pressured because of it. That they have careers barred to them like the guardians because of killing someone in self-defense or on accident. There are people whose powers go to their heads and have designs for the world that do not end well for others. That there is so much about these abilities that no one knows about, about the marks they have left and if the boy would like to be trained to help this organization deal with the threats. Faced with a life of being homeless and chased by guardians, or staying with these people, the boy agrees and is shuttled off to a physical exam before his training begins.

"The first book was great! The second one is interesting as well, though the blonde friend of the telekinetic reminds me of Kacchan's mom," Hitoshi gave him a look.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Izuku thought about it.

"A good thing," he decided after a moment, Hitoshi snorted.

The beeping caught their attention and they turned to see that DL was back online, the girl was already sending paragraph after paragraph about what had been going on the past two weeks.

"Think she's had coffee?" Izuku shot his chat friend a look who gave him an innocent one back before pulling up the chat on his tablet.

**DakoxLeon: Guys! I totally figured out what I wanted to do with my life! I was totally inspired by Book Five of the book series**("She's already on book five? She must've not slept at all," "Shush Hitoshi,".) **I decided I want to do what those characters start training for in chapter 10, I won't spoil it for you! Anyways, I've already chosen what they wanted on the island, even if they won't let me put in the choice till the last day *groan*. I've had to go to all of the stores on the island and even to the dam and harbor. Dancer is what I chose, though Akiko-sensei told me that Ice-skating is under that category so it works! I've decided that I'll advance in Ice-skating enough to go to the Olympics! Though apparently it is not all that popular of a career despite almost all the girls being in the ballet class, they're only there for the exercise their parents insisted on. They see it is not contributing to the island itself and I was warned about choosing a different one instead. But I've already made up my mind!" **

Violet Cat: And I thought GM was bad at rambling. (He ignored Izuku's betrayed look.)

_Green Might: I don't ramble! But it's great that you figured out what you wanted to be, I don't suppose you can give us a hint so that we don't skip to that book to see?_

**DakoxLeon: It's listed as the Chapter Title so no worries! And it's Chapter 10**

Hitoshi was already on the file scrolling to that book and Izuku spent some time talking to DL about some of the things they had her do for the different careers and smiled at the rant she put about being told how to wash her hands properly when she already knew.

A choking sound had him looking at Hitoshi who was staring at the tablet with a disbelieving look.

"What? What's wrong," Hitoshi turned the tablet around and as soon as he saw the title, Izuku winced.

"Oh," should, should they tell DL that this occupation is extinct? Maybe she should stick with being an Olympic ice skater?

Then his eyes met Hitoshi and an understanding came to him, no, if she wanted to, then it wasn't impossible. It wasn't like the career itself was banned, just lost interest a bit, after all, as soon as Quirks came around, the desire for people to go into space died out.

No one's gone into space for the past one hundred years.


	13. Chapter 12- Friendship Quest

Author's Note: I do now own BNHA or any elements from other fandom, just my character and the island of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 12: Friendship Quest

One aspect of her ability told her that having bonds with others would help her level up faster, but Keiyu knew that was not possible for her on the island. Her strongest bond was with Papa but her bonds with GM and VC were nonexistent at the moment, probably because she needs to meet them in person. Mikan-san seemed fond of her but the bond thing didn't count and her grandparents were low as well. Mentioning her mom was moot at this point, she knew that the woman hated her for whatever reason. The Career thing had her meeting all of the kids who were training in their respective paths, but it didn't mean they came to an understanding. In fact, she was determined not to be in the same career as them which Dance was the only one. She had considered Writing because of how obsessed she was, but for her goal she needed to be as active as possible. Right now she wanted to focus on her future and her friends on chat. Her choice in the Career report wasn't finalized as it was still summer, but the training plan for that told her that instead of the three days she went to the ballet class, it would be every single day. Her body ached at the thought of it but she pushed it outside, for both of her goals she had to do this. An Olympic skater had to be fit and graceful, and the exercises would come in handy when she became an astronaut.

So far only her friends knew that she also planned on becoming an astronaut, and she wanted to tell Papa, but it meant her mom also finding out and she did not want that to happen. The woman was upset that she had already chosen Dancer, and if she found out that Keiyu planned on leaving the island to become an astronaut; therefore making it so that Papa might decide not to move to the island permanently, just the thought of the woman's reaction made her break out into sweats.

Yeah, her mom seriously needed help.

After all, she wanted to get off this island, and there was no harm in learning ballet for ice skating when she planned on becoming an Olympic skater.

Maybe she added too many goals for the future? Nah.

Unfortunately not everyone was content to let her remain friendless on the island, and her mom kept telling her to invite the kids she met at work to come to the house. But Keiyu did not want anything to do with them and told her mom that they were too busy or were not interested.

Then her mom brought someone home whom she never met before, a boy and his mother who had recently moved to the island.

"Keiyu this is Daichi, he's a new arrival to the island and his mom is a new nurse at the hospital," the boy had black hair and brown eyes, and there was a bitterness to his eyes and mouth that threw her off even as his mom with similar features pushed him forward.

"Go ahead sweetie," he stumbled towards her but caught himself, looking a bit embarrassed but daring her to make fun of him.

Well, it's not like she couldn't spare a few hours for him before the other kids inevitably got their claws into him.

"Do you play video games?" he blinked but nodded and she led him to the living room where her game station was and took out several cases.

"I have racing, dance, fighting, that's pretty much it," fantasy games were a no-go in this household after all.

"Racing," he pointed at the car one and she put that in, turning the TV and game thing on before handing him a controller.

She ended up beating him and he demanded a rematch several times, getting more and more angry as she kept beating him till he threw the controller down and stomped off.

Maybe she should have lost on purpose?

His mom dragged him back in and gave her an apologetic smile mixed with a grimace,

"Sorry, he hates losing and doesn't know how to have fun, why don't you guys watch a movie instead," Daichi looked mullish, glaring at his mom even as Keiyu opened the cabinet to look through the movies.

They ended up watching a kids movie about baseball and she tried not to let on how bored she felt even as Daichi seemed into it.

When that was over he challenged her to the racing game again and seeing that he wasn't going to drop it, she put it back in and muted the volume.

They played for two hours before his mom came in to pick him up and take him home.

"See, you can make friends," her mom looked smug and she bit back the comment of 'him not being raised on this island like the others' that wanted to come out.

"Yes ma'am," she stood up and went to her room, she lost a lot of time catering to the boy's whims and she wanted to finish the book series. Something about it drew her in and Mikan-san seemed pleased when she brought in the reviews from all three of them on the first several books.

The first book had immediately drawn her in, and the second book was just as great when she read it. Instead of focusing on the boy, it focused on two girls who had run away from their family situations for various reasons. The blonde had a temper that was easily riled and she could only be calmed by her green haired friend who had the psychic ability to recover objects that she had thrown. The two ended up captured by a trafficking gang but their abilities were seen as too low and so their price was low enough that one of the buyers bought them both at the same time. But when they were loaded up, the boy from before appeared in the back of the van and untied them with instructions to be quiet before he shot the driver and the guy dead. He had the green haired girl take over the driving while he shoved the bodies into the back and helped the blonde get into the front with him.

The fact that the green haired girl managed to actually drive without crashing was surprising and the boy directed them to a safehouse where he told them that they could stay for as long as they needed to get their life together before he tried to leave. But the blonde demanded to go with him and didn't take his warnings of what organization he was with seriously. In the end, both of them ended up joining and now apart from a private team member that didn't want their identity revealed, the number of agents was only thirty with only four or five of them under the age of 10. The boy was on a squad on his own and through some intense training and arguments, the two ended up on his squad with the private team member only sending them a letter about what was expected.

It confused her as to why Mikan-san did not add names to these characters, he just referred to the boy as the 'Catalyst' in the first book and the two girls as Amber and Emerald. Never by their names unless the organization was assigning their nickname, which is what happened in Book 4.

She was already on Book 8 and the turn that the story had taken worried her, and she dreaded what the final book would be. She tried asking Mikan-san about his inspiration but he put his finger to his lips and gave her a wink, which told her absolutely nothing. Nor did he tell her on when he planned to publish either.

"Just so you know, Daichi and his mom will be coming over every day for the rest of the week, he's in your grade so make sure he knows what to expect for school," her mom's voice would've made her jump if she hadn't heard the footsteps from the hallway. But seriously, she wasn't sure if the boy even wanted to think of her as a friend, no doubt he'll end up making friends with the other kids. She was actually surprised her ability didn't do a Quest of her befriending the boy, but maybe even her ability wasn't so mean as to force her to befriend the boy-

"I expect you and him to be friends before school starts," *ding* oh come on!

"**Quest Alert: Attain Bond with Kusuo Daichi before school!" **

Seriously? The boy was obviously not interested, and she didn't want to make bonds with someone just because her mom and ability told her to.

Can she just reject the Quest? No, apparently it doesn't have that option.

Daichi came the next day and their moms pushed them out of the house to play in the yard. Keiyu picked up a ball and started bouncing it while Daichi brooded on a nearby bench.

"What can you even do on this island," he grumbled, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Just wait till your high school age and you can request a transfer to one on the mainland," she suggested, he scoffed.

"Going back is an even worse idea," he didn't elaborate and she didn't pry, so they were trapped in an awkward silence as he thought about what was wrong with his life while she tried to occupy herself with a ball.

The next day their moms took them to the town and dropped them off at that creepy fast food restaurant that she never wanted to go back to. Daichi agreed with her about the creepiness by scooting away from the cashier who was content with just staring at them.

"Why did they leave us here?" he hissed, looking very uncomfortable.

"Probably thought it was a safe place for children because of the bright colors," she stared down at her burger and regretted ordering it, she should've just stuck with the sucky chicken nuggets. She took the bun off because her ability was warning her about eating the bread, so she just used her lettuce to wrap the meat up.

"There's no other restaurants?" he demanded, she shrugged.

"Those forbid children from going in by themselves, and it's clear our moms want to hang out together without watching over us," groaning, Daichi ate one of his fried shrimp and spit it out, sticking his tongue out at how gross it was and she snorted.

"Try taking a bit of this burger, it's so burnt that I'm pretty sure they made it out of ash," he gave it a look of disgust and shook his head.

"No way, not risking it, let's just get out of here," she shrugged.

"There's a convenience store that has a bench outside, they have cool ice cream," they ran out of there and went to the convenience store. He grabbed a chocolate sundae while she grabbed the taiyaki with green tea ice cream and anzu beans.

"Why'd you come to this island if you hate it here?" she asked him, he sighed.

"Bullies at my school think they're better than everyone else, why does your mom insist on us playing together if there are other children around?" the question could be considered rude, but she took it in stride.

"Because I don't hang out with any of the kids on this island, I've had a vase of flowers on my desk for a year," his eyes widened and he gave her a look.

"Why are they doing that?" she shrugged.

"Not sure, youngest in class, granddaughter of town chief? Maybe they got tired of me trying to befriend them and just plain don't like me? If they tell you of a tradition of going into the mountains as initiation, don't go," she didn't explain why, he didn't ask, merely grimacing and licking his ice cream.

Their moms found them, Daichi's mother kneeling down and fussing at him for leaving while her own mom looked at her with disapproval.

"Is there a reason you left the restaurant?" and risked my friendship with this woman, was left unsaid, but Keiyu gave her an innocent look.

"The food tasted bad and the boy at the counter kept staring at us weirdly," she defended, making her voice a bit high as Daichi nodded in agreement next to her.

"It was weird," his mom looked alarmed.

"Well then we aren't going there again, at least you two didn't go too far off, but ice cream?" she tried to scold him but it fell flat as she was more relieved at finding him than anything else.

Somehow that even thawed Daichi's attitude towards her and he didn't get as upset when the next day at the house, she beat him in the racing game, again.

It was a start, now they just had to wait for school to start to see where his loyalties lied.

Keiyu put in the form with her decision on the teacher's desk and Daichi put in his own form, his mom having gotten it for him when they had first arrived.

On the first day she realized that testing Daichi's loyalty wasn't going to happen, as the kids were more interested in playing with each other and Daichi didn't bother them about playing. Instead he worked on his schoolwork through lunch, she waited as a courtesy but told him that she usually left after lunch to dancing lessons. He had chosen a position at the dam because it reminded him of what his dad did back on the mainland. He ended up finishing his work at the same time and walked with her, both of them parted at the end of the path to the town as he went up the trail leading to the dam. She however went to the dance studio and was ushered in by Akiko-sensei who gave her a once over.

"Your my only student for the next two hours before the rest come in, we'll be working on your form," and there went two painful hours before the rest of the class came in and some of the younger girls stared at her panting form with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Alright, come on class, we have a winter performance to get ready for, Mebuki-san, your new so go to Mumichi-san here who will show you the basic stretches and poses," a shy toddler with pink hair approached her and obeying the unspoken command, she started the girl on the basics (despite the fact that she herself was only six.) She wasn't much of a dancer and it was difficult learning all the moves that Akiko-sensei wanted her to, but the little girl didn't seem to mind being taught by her.

"How old are you Mebuki-san?" the girl peered up at her with green eyes.

"Three, I turn four in October, how about you?" Keiyu rubbed the back of her head.

"I turn seven in March, are you new to the island?" Mebuki-san's face scrunched up.

"Yes, Daddy wants to start a new life here," she looked upset at saying this and Keiyu panicked a bit as Akiko-sensei looked in their direction with a frown.

"How about we move onto the next set, we can advance you enough that you can join in the winter performance as well," the pinkette brightened up at that and Keiyu blinked as a chime appeared, telling her that she leveled up to Level 4.

Okay? That was weird.


	14. Chapter 13- Level Up

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or elements of other fandoms, but I do own Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa

Chapter 13: Level Up

Six months since this ability first appeared and she only reached Level 4. She figured that she had to do a certain amount of hours to reach Level 5, but instead had reached level 4 upon finishing the Friendship Quest and acquiring bonds with Daichi and Mebuki-san (she found out the girls name was Ami but the teacher didn't let them refer to each other by first names.) So she still didn't know what she had to do to reach Level 5. Nor has she been able to figure out how this ability saved her life that one day. Her healing rate was as normal as far as she was concerned, and nothing else was obvious to her at all. Why was it so hard to level up, was there certain things she needed to do? Was Quests part of what she had to do? She had read every book in the school and more than half of the manga in the digital archive Mikan-san gave her access to. Her ice skating and Go knowledge was also more than it ever was. So what could she do to increase levels, if it was even possible. The map icon was the only thing to have changed after all the walking that she did. It had increased to include the whole island and dots had appeared to indicate people. She knew practically every inch of the house, school, and every building in the surrounding area. She knew where every path was, except for the forest.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she shivered, wishing to take it back, but this was something she had to do.

In the chat room, she talked about exploring the mountain to Green Might and Violet Cat.

_Green Might: Isn't it a bad idea to go by yourself in the forest?_

VioletCat: Should you go somewhere you almost died.

VC was right on the nose, she didn't want to go back there, afraid of recalling a certain memory at the wrong moment.

Most of all however, her six year old self was firmly against it.

All the more reason for her to go, she was not six years old and she wasn't going to let her almost death bar her from figuring out this ability, she needed to move past it.

**DakoxLeon: All the more reason to go right?**

Hitoshi stared at the text with a twitching eye,

"She's insane, what if she gets lost or falls? Why is she so insistent on going into the forest?" Izuku bit his lip, agreeing with his friend but at the same time.

"Maybe, maybe she wants to get past her fear and explore a place she hasn't before, she's been everywhere on the island and knows where everything is. She even went to the dam, despite it being for her career choice thing." the purple haired boy groaned.

"Why do I have insane friends?" ignoring Izuku's offended squawk, he typed a 'Careful, and take snacks and a flashlight and compass with you' before exiting the chat and pulling up the book series. They were in a library closer to his apartment since Hitoshi's mom didn't like visitors over to use up electricity unless she was there, and Izuku's own mom thought he still hung out with Kacchan after school.

"You just finished Book Five right?" the Hero Analyst nodded.

"I wanted to get farther, but I can't take my computer to school, and Mama doesn't want me going to that cafe by myself anymore ever since that villain attack a few weeks ago. Plus, I don't know if she'll like me going on the chat anymore after what DL said," the both of them winced, recalling that incident.

DL had been reading one of the manga series and had drawn parallels between Izuku and the main characters. Bullied young, considered useless by those around him, an absentee father, and oblivious mother.

He had immediately protested his mother not being like that and she had asked why then does his mom ignore the fact he comes home injured every day, that he flinches ("I told you not to tell her!" "She deserves to know,") when his child friend is close to him. Why, when his mom comes to Parent-Teacher Meetings, that she overlooks how the teacher treats him or how the kids call him 'Deku'. Why she doesn't stand up for him and seems more content at convincing herself that everything is alright rather than making sure her own son doesn't end up committing suicide because of the lack of support from his own family and her refusal at seeing his suffering.

Izuku hadn't known his mom was behind him till a plate crashed against the floor and he whirled around to see his mom's face turning pale as she stared at the text. He didn't even get to say 'Mom' before she was picking up the broken plate in her Quirk and retreated from the room. They still didn't have a talk about that, and Izuku had scolded DL about it, asking her about her own mom, but she just admitted that she already knew her mom was an even worse mom.

"She reminds me of the stalker Kraken has," why the author changed Catalyst to Kraken he didn't know, but the thought of the stalker had him shivering.

In Book 3, the squad now has five people, the fourth person being someone skilled in illusions while the fifth was training to be the medic but refused to reveal their ability apart from making the air cold. Kraken is 9 years old and on a mission to uncover a weapons arm dealer who was preparing anti-psychic weapons for rogues who were intent on using them against the guardians. However the organization wanted to adapt these weapons for their own use in order to deal with rogue ability users easier. Kraken ran into a girl working for the arms dealer and ended up rescuing her from an explosion, which was a mistake. She gains an obsession with him and starts stalking him across different countries before he has Jackalope, the telekinetic, erasing any trace of him with her hacking skills.

Considering that in Book Five the stalker was still there, Izuku had a feeling that it was going to take something miraculous to get her to leave him alone.

"Has your mom tried talking to you about what DL said?" he shook his head and Hitoshi grimaced.

"My mom's job has kept her busy plus the fact the case she tried to bring against that Quirk therapist never went through pisses her off to no end," wincing, Izuku gave his friend a look.

"If DL ever comes to the mainland and finds out everything, she'll probably have an even worse reaction than your mom," apparently it was not up to the kid to name their Quirk but the Quirk therapist who listened to the description and looked up their parents cases before naming them. The fact Hitoshi's therapist went with Brainwashing had enraged his mom to no end, but for whatever reason the Quirk registry refuses to have an evaluation of his skills.

And they wonder why villains kept appearing. So now his mom can't do anything about Hitoshi being ignored by the teachers and students, because as long as they didn't harm him there was nothing she could do to bring up the injustice.

Izuku tried not to let DL's points about his own mom's inaction appear, but it was hard when he had his classmates mocking him for being Quirkless and his teachers turning a blind eye to the abuse.

He just wished Kacchan still liked him, he missed the days where Kacchan didn't look at him with contempt.

"That is if she doesn't believe what everyone else does," Izuku gave him a look.

"Remember the Harry Potter book where you asked her thoughts on the Imperio and she said, done with the right intentions it can save a lot of lives?" Hitoshi shut up at that.

Keiyu grimaced as she stared at the fence in front of her, looking at the dirt on the other side and recalling her naive five year old self who had done everything she could to get the other kids to like her.

Maybe she should just call it a day?

Glancing at her watch, she sighed at the time, it had only been an hour since she entered the forest and it was only seven in the morning.

Just till lunch, she told herself, you can last till lunch, technically the forest wasn't even that big because it was on the island. So it won't take all that long to walk through it, and her ability made it so that she wouldn't get lost.

Ok, she can do this.

Around noon she stumbled out of the forest and brushed herself off, her stomach growling which confused her as she had already eaten lunch.

Mama wasn't home when she came in, and she found herself going to the guest room which was decorated with various sea shells and had a jar of sand in the corner. Not knowing why, she reached into the jar and grabbed a handful, bringing it out and swallowing it.

Wait.

Immediately she wanted to spit it out, because it tasted horrible, but the sand seemed to disappear in her mouth as a chime sounded, but it wasn't the Level-Up she expected.

"_**Quest Alert! Go to the eye-glass store and request new glasses, current ones no longer sufficient for Level Up," **_wait, how was she going to persuade Mama to get her new glasses?

Then her eyesight got blurry even with the pink ones and she had to take them off, only to cringe at how bad her eyesight was without them.

When Mama came home, she was not happy when Keiyu admitted to not being able to see with her glasses, but considering Grandma was also with her, the green haired woman said she would make an appointment and disappeared into the other room.

"It's common for some to have to change glasses, especially when they read in the dark," she gave her Grandma a sheepish smile at the pointed sentence.

Mama brought her there the next day and they managed to have her fitted with glasses that were ready within the hour instead of waiting several weeks (she had a feeling it was due to Grandma's presence.) They gave her the glasses in their case and they all went home.

She went to her room while the other two got dinner ready, taking out the glasses and staring at them for a moment, frowning as she realized Mama had made them pink, again.

"Seriously?" then the sensation from before appeared and she ended up swallowing her new glasses, feeling weird that she didn't even choke on them as they dissolved before reaching her throat.

"**Congratulations! You are now Level 5! Your upgraded glasses are ready for use," **a bubbling sensation appeared in her throat and she spit it out, staring at the now violet frames that were on the floors.

Don't freak out, don't freak out.

She took a calm breath went under her bed with a pillow, and screamed into it.

Just when she thought she was getting a hold of her new ability, this happened!


	15. Chapter 14- Mysterious Disappearance

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any elements from other fandoms, I just own my character Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa. This chapter is a bit short but the next one will be much longer.

Chapter 14: Mysterious Disappearance

Luckily Mama simply thought that the store chose the wrong colors so she didn't get in trouble, which was a relief. Unfortunately, swallowing sand and glasses against her will was the last straw for her. It wasn't very mature, but she'd been ignoring her ability in favor of other areas for almost a whole month. There were some things one did not want to see or feel, and spitting out glasses is one of them. Didn't stop her from using them, but she hated the fact that her own ability could control her body and make her do stuff against her will. Why didn't it just put it as a Quest, or find some other way to make her eat sand?

'Probably because you would've ignored it then' her shoulders dropped at that thought, okay, maybe she should rethink this.

So she did not explore her new level up at all, but she did figure out she can mute it instead, even if it led to a slight headache.

The new schedule would be getting up in the morning at 4:30 and doing her warm-ups before going on roller skates around the village where everything was still closed. Then she would go to school and get a head start on her schoolwork for the day, finishing it by noon like always and walked with Daichi to the path leading up to the dam before going to ballet class.

She actually started to enjoy ballet class because Mebuki-chan seemed to like her and was always eager to hear advice from 'senpai' on stretches and the like.

She was the first girl that Keiyu had hung out with who wasn't caught up in the whole not from the island nonsense. Probably due to the fact the girl herself had recently come to the island, and none of the other girls were interested in getting to know her. Akiko-sensei seemed to be keeping a close eye on the girl though and seemed to find her pink hair a personal insult if the way she glared at it was any indication. Soon Mebuki was called Ami-chan as she didn't like her last name.

"I like Mama's last name better," her mama was all she talked about, that and her neesan who was always tinkering with things. The girl's parents had apparently had a fight about something and he took her to the island since he himself was a former resident.

"We're not going back to the mainland," he would tell her every time she asked about talking to Mama and Neesan and the girl's face would crumple as she burst into tears, and he would take her away from people's sight, only for the same scene to repeat the next day.

The day before had been particularly bad so Keiyu had made plans to celebrate Ami-chan's birthday party after ballet class by taking her out to get some ice cream and giving her the present that Keiyu had Papa buy from the island.

So when Keiyu finished her advanced lessons with Akiko-sensei, she went to the locker room where the gift was and grabbed it. Returning to the room, she expected to see Ami-chan sitting in the corner of the classroom waiting for the instructor to send her over to Keiyu.

But the pinkette was nowhere to be seen and she glanced at the lobby to see if the girl was sitting out there instead for whatever reason, but saw nothing.

"Akiko-sensei, did Mebuki-san call in sick today?" there was a pause to the instructor's movement and she saw a strange expression appear before the woman's lips thinned.

"Mebuki-san's father passed away and she was sent to the mainland to live with her mother," she explained and Keiyu tried not to flinch at the shock she felt.

Ami-chan was gone? She pushed it to the back of her mind and nodded at the instructor, trying not to let the disappointment and hurt she felt.

"Ok, thanks sensei," she joined the other girls in doing some stretches.

Another part of her questioned Akiko-sensei's expression and the fact that the girl's father had died so suddenly, what had happened?

When she got home, she looked through the newspaper and found the girl's father mentioned on page three, he committed suicide by hanging.

'If Ami-chan saw that' she was horrified, couldn't the man have sent his daughter to her mother before doing something like this? Why had he committed suicide though, it didn't make any sense. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a small letter, placing it in a box with the present and an empty label with her address on it.

The next day she approached Akiko-sensei and asked for Ami-chan's address.

"I want to send this birthday present to her and ask if her mom can make her an email address so we can stay in touch," by the look on Akiko-sensei's face, that wasn't going to happen.

"Her mother has expressed her desire to have no contact with anyone on this island and wishes that we leave her to raise her daughter in peace," the cold tone had her flinching and she stared at the ground.

"Yes ma'am," she went to her corner and stared at the dark haired girl there.

"Akiko-sensei wants you to work with me," with an inward sigh, she pushed thoughts of her friend to the back of her mind and started helping the girl.

Another week passed and when another girl named Rei, stopped coming to class, she looked in the newspaper but saw nothing.

She didn't dare question Akiko-sensei on where the girl was in case the woman got mad at her, she still sent her looks when she thought Keiyu wasn't looking.

Then Rei came back a week later and everyone welcomed her back without question. Keiyu didn't know the girl so she didn't approach her, but she found it strange that the girl looked so pale and a bit sick. She also seemed to stumble more and Keiyu realized that the girl could not hear as much as she used to, when before she had perfect pitch and moved in time with the music, now she was behind the others.

Now that she thought about it, Rei is the same age as Ami, and she just celebrated her fourth birthday too.


	16. Chapter 15- Inventory

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or elements from other fandom, but I do own Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 15: Inventory

When November hit, Keiyu breathed in and took her ability off silent. The headache had become too much to ignore and she realized that ignoring it would not solve anything. With shock Level 8 looked back at her and she tried to wonder how she jumped three levels the past two months before dismissing it from her mind.

At least the menu was different than before, now it resembled the screen from Jak and Daxter with her name in the top left corner and the other menu items in the same place. Although now the bottom corner was lit up, allowing her to access it.

'**Inventory' **lit up the screen and she saw an outline of her body, a box on each of her arms and legs.

Could, could she actually pick up and store things?

Looking at the pencils on her desk, she grabbed one and poked it towards the box but nothing happened. Then, thinking about her body outline, she put it towards her right arm where the box was located and tapped it against the arm twice before it seemed to absorb itself into her arm.

"Ok, now how to get it out," she reached in as if to pull something out and the pointed end of the pen appeared as she grabbed it and tugged. It came out with no resistance but it felt like pulling a splinter out, little pain but not unbearable. Biting her lip, she set the writing utensil down and grabbed her cup, making sure it was empty before putting it in the same box. This time when she put it in, her arm suddenly felt heavier and she blinked several times. That was weird.

Was there a limit to the items she could carry? Taking the cup out, she winced because this time it felt like several fire ants biting her.

She went on to experiment with other items, recording which ones worked and which ones did not along with the amount of pain she felt. The largest item she could fit was the helmet Papa had given her with the pain of skinned knees. The heaviest item was the glass ball that she had found in her room which she found was five pounds and felt like a tetanus shot. There were four boxes in total and but only one item per slot and attempts to put more than one ended up with the previous item falling out and the second item going in. (The pain for that wasn't fun either.) Unfortunately her laptop didn't fit in for whatever reason and she felt bummed out at that. It was weird seeing the item disappear into her skin, the skin didn't even ripple.

Huh, this actually reminded her of Kraken from the Catalyst series who could also store things in his skin, strange coincidence. Something told her that Mikan-san knows something, but as far as she knew, she was the only one with abilities on the island. So if she went to a complete stranger and told him about her ability, she would be sent straight to the asylum.

No, it's a better idea to figure out the extent of her ability and what she could do, even if it meant, ugh, swallowing sand.

With a grimace, she took out a jar of sand she had gathered from the beach near the docks and stared at it for a full minute before grabbing a handful and swallowing. Like before it seemed to dissolve in her mouth and she took a few more swallows before a window popped up.

'_**Crafting Material: Sand is Full, devour other crafting material' **_well that was helpful, not. Now that she thought about it, her new glasses are just the glasses from the store and the sand combined into a new one, so did she need other materials? Wait, does she want to even make more glasses? What would she need them for?

"Make more glasses, materials needed," the Quest button chimed and a quest window appeared.

"_**Create Glasses for Party Members, bonds must be Level 10 or higher," **_she was only level 8! Deciding to check anyways, she 'searched' for potential party members and only three names appeared. Daichi was only level 2 which, considering they only play video games together wasn't that surprising. Ami-chan's name was there but there was no point since she was off the island. Violent Cat and MightyOverlord weren't there and she sighed, probably because she had to meet them in person to initiate bonds. Mumichi Mashiro stared at her from the list and she sweatdropped at the question marks next to his name which meant it was a level she was not even close to be able to see. Well, if she had any doubts about the man it was erased with this. She clicked his name and 'insufficient materials' met her, right, what were glasses made from again?

Mashiro glanced at his wife who was nearly buzzing in her seat from excitement. He had promised her that his lease was going up in three months and that he'll be moving to the island officially around March. He still felt a bit unsure about his decision but he wanted more time to spend with his da-family and even though his in-laws never forgave him for getting their daughter pregnant (there was a reason that Keith's birthday was three months after their wedding anniversary.) He was going to make the best of it, but how did he break it to her about working online and that even though she dreamed about it, he wasn't going to send Keiyu to boarding school. That if Keiyu herself wanted to get off the island, then he'll just buckle up and send her to the high school she wanted. Though whether by then he was rearing to leave was another thing.

"Papa!" He looked up to see his precious daughter waving at him from the ice and his heart nearly stopped as another kid looked about to slam into her but she twirled around them and glided towards them. Stepping onto the ground, she changed her shoes and threw herself at him as he knelt down, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hello Keiyu-chan, hard at work," blue eyes so like his own stared back as she beamed.

"Yep! Obaasan said I was good enough to move to the next level! Oh I got you and Mama a Christmas present but it's still too far away so can we open the gifts now?" He snorted and ruffled her hair.

"Nice try, you'll have to wait like everybody else," she huffed and pouted up at him.

"Why don't we head on home for some hot chocolate, right Mother?" Keiko' s voice had turned cold and he repressed the sigh as his mother in law approached them with thin lips.

"Seeing as practice was cut short we might as well," Keiyu shrunk against him and he rubbed her back, trying not to get angry at the woman.

"Well if she's as advanced as she says she is, there's no harm in her missing one practice right? It's rare for all of us to be together at the same time," she sniffed and went ahead of them, Keiko giving him a look before following her mom.

"Papa?" her voice was quiet and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before going after the other two.

Maybe, maybe he should consider taking her off the island instead.

_MightyOverlord- Merry Christmas guys! _

Violet Cat- what's merry about it? Just another holiday that sucks out the money of suckers just before tax season.

….

….

**DakoxLeon- Do you need to see the Christmas Carol Mister Scrooge?**

_MightyOverlord- Dako! Don't listen to her Cat, if you don't like the holidays it's fine, I'm not fond of Halloween myself._

**DakoxLeon- Go to America and wear a bunny outfit, you'll be swimming in sweets in no time. But seriously, Cat you don't celebrate Christmas?**

Violet Cat- More like my mom hates wasting money on decorations and decides to teach me skills as my Christmas present. I'm learning Taxes right now

_MightyOverlord- t-that's interesting, Mom gave me a gift card to a bookstore and is going to help me get a library card tomorrow!_

VioletCat- Huh, sounds like something my mom would do to avoid accidentally getting something I won't like. Make sure you buy real books this time and not the magazines.

Izuku pouted and shot Hitoshi a look over his computer which the other boy ignored.

"I'm getting better!" it's not his fault there were always magazines coming out with new Hero information, and All Might was on every one!

"How many figurines do you have?" the raised eyebrow made his mouth click shut and he sulked as Hitoshi picked up his tablet on the page they had been discussing in the Catalyst series. Books 4 and 5 cover the now complete group as they investigate missing children and various schools around Japan. The astronaut training is in preparation for them going to the International Space Station which they found out was still active and could hold pertinent information on the outbreak of the psychic abilities. Unfortunately that mission fell through at the end of Book 5 when a strange barrier stopped them from even leaving the Earth.

It was strange and Izuku had tried researching the space program when it ended but couldn't find anything. There wasn't anything about the International Space Station either, and his mom always had a strange look on her face when he asked her about the Space Program.

"Isn't it strange that there's no information on the space mission at all? It's kind of weird," he commented, Izuku sighed.

"I know, and the schools mentioned? I actually looked up school news because I was curious and there are newspaper articles with the exact same story," violet eyes blinked.

"This guy really did his homework then?" the two of them decided to shake it off in favor of returning to the chat where DL was typing again.

**DakoxLeon- never mind, Christmas sucks**

VioletCat- ok, what happened

**DakoxLeon- Apparently Papa has a work emergency and Mama took this as a chance to go with him to the mainland for private time. Now I can't even open my presents because Grandma is punishing me for stopping my training to greet Papa, which was last week. She says that since I'm advanced enough she will start me on routines and the like. Grandpa is already getting the math and science books out. Then there is the fact that the only friend I have in the village had to go home early on account of his mom taking over my mom's shift last minute and I'm still worried about Ami-chan who hasn't tried to contact me at all.**

…..

…..

VioletCat- O.K. guess Mr. Overlord is the only one having a good Christmas.

_MightyOverlord- I'm not an Overlord! Can we please change it back?_

VioletCat/**DakoxLeon: N**O!

Keiyu shook her head as she exited out and joined Ojiisan at the table who started correcting her previous homework and scolding her for not improving in science or math all that much. That just because she chose to be a professional ice skater doesn't mean he'll let her off the hook.

It doesn't matter anyways, she had hoped to be able to see Papa open his present and talk to him about her ability. Now she'll have to wait for him to come back as talking to him over the phone was too risky.

It had taken her all of November to create the glasses for Papa, so much sand swallowed, not to mention the other materials.

Luckily the junkyard had plenty of material, but she spent most of the time cleaning off as much dirt and rust as possible before putting the stuff in her mouth. She ended up eating a bunch of plastic and metal. Then she tried to make the glasses, the first few attempts were lumps of metal. Then she tried to picture the glasses which took ten more attempts with the glasses always shaped wrong. Luckily she could also 'eat' her failures so long as she swallowed a bit more sand to reshape them.

In the end she ended up with violet frames similar to her own that were big enough for Papa, and she put them in a safe place along with the small figurines that she made for Mama and for her grandparents. Though with the way that they are acting maybe she should 'accidentally' break them when they do allow her to open her Christmas presents.

This has turned into a lousy Christmas, and for the next week her grandparents will be making sure that she has not fallen behind in her studies and training. Hopefully by then she'll be able to open her presents and play the new game Papa had promised to get her with Daichi to make up for her mom's selfishness.

A week later

Daichi stared at the group of kids surrounding him and gulped what they were going to do? At school none of them seemed interested in talking to him and he was the only one at the dam so no chances of talking to the other kids.

"Hey Daichi right? You seem pretty cozy with Mumichi," he gave a jerky nod, memories of other kids surrounding him coming to mind, it never ended well. For him, the Quirkless nobody that everyone stopped hanging out with because he was no longer 'worthy' of being in their presence.

"Hey, no need to be so defensive, we just want to ask a little favor of you," he took a step back and stiffened when hands clamped down on his shoulders. Crap, how was he going to get out of this? All he had wanted to do today was play that racing game with Keiyu and eat the dessert that she promised to make.

"I already know about your initiation, and I'm not going to do it!" They shared looks and he flinched when the leader, Hibiki, stepped forward.

"Your Quirkless like us aren't you?" flinching back at the hated word, he stared at the boy who smirked, "Yeah we know about it, everyone born on the island knows above a certain age. But there are certain parents who keep their kids' quirks hidden in order to stay on the island. They probably have them train in secret to avoid detection," he froze at that, Mom had said there was no one with quirks, that was why they had moved here, why she had even agreed to quirk suppressant for herself.

"What does that have to do with me?" another boy, this one with dirty blonde hair, leaned in with an unsettling look in his eyes.

"We've suspected this for a while now, but we can't prove it without any evidence, but there is the possibility of Mumichi having a Quirk herself," the blood drained from his face.

"You're lying!" there was no way! She didn't act like she had a quirk at all, not like the others had.

Hibiki smiled,

"Would you like to prove us wrong?"


	17. Chapter 16: Ratted Out

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any elements from other Fandoms, just Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa

Chapter 16: Ratted Out

The next morning news of Daichi's disappearance spread throughout the town, all the adults talking about it, even her grandmother.  
"I'm going to the town hall to discuss a search and rescue, head straight towards the school," with that command she disappeared down the path and Keiyu turned towards the school. A few steps in she made a sharp right and ran straight towards the path leading to the forest.

'What the hell was he thinking? I warned him about those kids' she should've known that Hibiki and the others weren't content to leave them alone, but she'd been so focused on other stuff that she let her guard down. Now Daichi was paying the price and if anything happened it would be her fault.

A sinking pit in her stomach told her that today wasn't going to be a good day, that she should head straight towards school but she ignored it. After all, last time the kids hadn't outright tried to kill her, so maybe they wouldn't try the same thing with Daichi?

But she ignored it, no matter how sullen he was at times, Daichi was her friend and she wasn't going to leave him alone in the forest.

Pulling up the map she focused on finding him, frowning at the amount of red dots that were there.

Luckily her level up also upgraded her map abilities and she could spot people now, even if it wasn't by name. Those she considered her enemies were red, animals were white, and her friends were yellow. Her classmates were of course all red, and it had been easier to avoid them with her ability when she came to town to the point that they never even saw one another. Her grandparents were in the neutral blue zone and her parents were opposite colors, no surprise on who was what color either. Only Mikan-san and Daichi were yellow, and Mikan-san never left his shop, so the only yellow dot on the map should belong to Daichi.

But the red dots were concerning, were all her classmates hidden somewhere?

Never mind, she could avoid them, she just needed to find her friend.

When they told him the plan he was hesitant, because it felt like he was betraying Keiyu, his first real friend.

'But you thought those other kids were your real friends as well, except that when they're Quirks' he shook his head, dispelling the voice, no, his classmates were wrong, she didn't have a Quirk.

Besides, what kind of evidence is 'she's good at evading us' anyways?

"Daichi!" the voice startled him and he turned, eyes widening at the greenette panting in front of him.

"Keiyu? How did," there was static in his ear and he flinched as the girl grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," she was looking around with a paranoid look on her face and tugged him up.

"She already found him? Seriously? She just entered the forest thirty minutes ago," the voice in the small earpiece echoed his own thoughts as he was dragged along.

"Keiyu," she interrupted him to tug him behind a tree just as one of the others entered, looking around.

"Why are you out here? Your mom's worried sick about you," she angrily whispered, he winced, yeah his mom was not going to be happy when he got home.

"They wanted to play hide and seek," he gave a lame excuse, faltering under her incredulous stare.

"Did you make sure that Iruka is okay?" what does his dog have to do with this, he gave her a blank stare and she sighed.

"Just, if you find him dead, it's most likely Mao," he heard an angry sputter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked at the same time as Mao demanded it from the background, Keiyu grimaced.

"Let's just say there's a reason I had to throw out my whole bed and why Oodako had to be washed five times," they were near the exit when she stopped and dragged him under a bush.

"It was just a joke," Mao grumbled, there was a scoff.

"One that only you found funny, seriously who puts dead animals in someone's bed?" Daichi felt himself twitch as Mao appeared right where they were, grumbling to himself.

"They should be here, where the hell," he took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Guys you said the two were spotted near the exit but I don't see anyone," the two six year olds were still crouched as Hibiki ordered him to go to another exit.

He made to get up when the boy disappeared but Keiyu tightened her grip and shook her head at his protest, only for yet another one of the kids to step out.

How had she seen him? She was staring ahead the whole time and he had appeared from the left where Daichi was, there was no way she could've seen him without how low they were.

Which meant that they were right, Keiyu did have a Quirk, she'd been lying to him the whole time. But his mom had promised that this island was for the Quirkless like him, that kids his age wouldn't judge him for not having a Quirk because they were just like him.

_**She promised.**_

Daichi was quiet and sullen as they finally appeared on the path leading to the school where several adults were standing around. She winced at spotting her grandmother standing there with an unhappy look on her face (with none of the kids showing up they probably assumed the worst.) She knew Daichi was confused about how she was able to find him so quickly, but it wasn't the time to tell him, maybe when they got to her house? Daichi's mom was arguing quite fiercely with one of the teachers but stopped as soon as she saw him.

"Dai!" she ran and plled him into a hug, "Where have you been, when you didn't come last night I was so worried," but he pulled back and gave her a betrayed look.

"You said that this was a place for those who don't have Quirks to live peacefully," 'Quirks?' Keiyu paled when he pointed a finger in her direction, "But she has one, I saw it! She knew where all the kids were before I even saw them and knew where I was the moment she entered the forest!" the moment he had said Quirks and pointed at her, Keiyu saw the color drain from her grandmother's face, how the atmosphere around the adults turned dark as they all stared at her through blank eyes. Only Daichi's mom was different, but even then she was looking at Keiyu with a surprised expression.

The children exited the forest, all of them staring at her and she looked between them and Daichi who was now glaring at her.

"I-" an arm grabbed her arm in a painful grip and she felt herself being dragged away.  
"We're going home!"

"Obaa-" the woman tightened her grip and she cringed from the pain and the look on her grandmother's face. It scared her how different her grandmother now looked, as if she wasn't there anymore. The strict woman who seemed so pleased to have her granddaughter following in her footsteps now looked at her as an ant that needed to be crushed. The walk was long and painful, her arm almost being pulled out of the socket as she was practically dragged down the path.

The older woman was muttering under her breath and Keiyu was too afraid to speak up even as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Upon reaching home, the older woman took an instrument out and waved it over her head causing a beeping sound to occur. This obviously displeased the woman and she yelped as same hand grabbed her by the hair this time and she was thrown into her room with great force, almost banging her head against the dresser.

"Stay here," the order was followed by a clock as she locked it from the outside and Keiyu stood frozen as her grandmother's dot and footsteps moved away.

Then she collapsed to the ground and started crying from the onslaught of emotions, the betrayal and fear overwhelming her.

Now it all made sense why Daichi didn't look beat up when she found him, why instead of fear he was just confused. He was working with the kids to expose her, to reveal the fact that she had powers.

But why did he call it a Quirk as if its a common thing?

When she gathered herself, she took the first aid kit and placed it in her other arm, then she took her laptop and jimmied the window open, there was no way she was going to stay here. She saw Oodako on her way out and closed her eyes before leaving him there, there's no way she can take him with her.

It was still morning so there would be people walking around, and the dock was off limits for the same reason. But if there was someone she could stay with till then, it was Mikan-san. He wouldn't question why she had to hide right?. She stopped in front of his store, clutching the laptop to her chest and staring at the sign with dismay.

'**Closed for New Years! Out of town!' **

Of all days! With that option out, she ran to the junkyard instead. She would have to wait till night time to go to the dock, maybe sneak in one of the boats heading to the mainland to find Papa.

But first she needed to think up a plan to get there. Thankfully the internet still worked and she was able to get into the chat room where her friends were.

**DakoxLeon- Guys I need your help**

_MightyOverlord- Are you Ok? What happened?_

**DakoxLeon- I…**

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Keiyu wondered if these two could be trusted as well, the tears started flowing again as she struggled with herself on whether to tell them.

Violet Cat- what happened

**DakoxLeon- Do you guys know what *blocked* are?**

Wait, why did the chat block the word?

Izuku and Hitoshi shared a look as Dako tried to explain what her question was but kept getting blocked.

"You think she's talking about quirks?" Izuku asked, Hitoshi frowned.

"That's the only word blocked on chat," he pointed out.

Izuku returned to the screen where Dako was still going on and felt his stomach clench.

"Something is going on," he typed something in as Hitoshi stared at the screen.

_MightyOverlord- Are you talking about a psychic ability?_

**DakoxLeon- Yes! Why is the chat blocking the word, why is it so bad that I have one over here? Why did Daichi and everyone else stare at me like that? Grandma's reaction scares me the most and I ran away. I need to get off this- someones coming! They are not supposed to know about this place, I have to go!" **

Keiyu had thought the red dots would go passed the alley leading to the path, but instead they zoomed through it.

She looked at her computer and realization struck her as she recalled the fact her grandfather had built it. A red dot was blinking in the corner, one she dismissed thinking it was for charging.

No, it was tracking her and she was stupid to even take it with her.

She placed it at the bottom of the tractor and slipped out through a hole in the floor. Peering out under the vehicle, she crawled out and dashed to another car, hiding on the other side as a motorcycle appeared, the person on it getting off.

Holding her breath, she stiffened as other motorcycles appeared, the first one taking out a device that let out a beeping sound. The beeping sound continued as the figure moved their arm before the beeping intensified when the instrument was pointed in her direction.

"Over there!" she tried to make a run for it but felt a small prick on the back of her neck and immediately felt her body fail her as it went numb, her consciousness going as well.

'Papa' was her last thought 'I want Papa'

Book Six Summary:

Kraken runs into his stalker who has connections to scientists responsible for the disappearance of kids with psychic abilities and finds out that someone on his team has the same one. They track down one of the bases and try to destroy it, only for one of their number to be caught up in the backlash and disappear.


	18. Chapter 17- Priestly Sentence

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom, just my character Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 17: Priestly Sentence.

When she woke up, it was because of a sudden pain in her wrists as whatever she was sitting shook. There was a gag around her mouth and her hands were zip tied to the seat in front of her. Looking down at her legs revealed that they had taken her shoes off but that they were not tied together like her hands were.

Then she looked up and met her grandfather's cold eyes in the rearview mirror, shrinking into her seat as far as she could at his expression.

"She's awake," he addressed this to the person in the passenger seat who turned and Keiyu flinched as her grandmother gave her a scowl.

"You're lucky it was someone else who found you first and not me you ungrateful demon," 'demon?' "That'll remain in your mouth till we reach the temple, any attempts to escape again and we will no longer be lenient with you, you can forget about living with us," she didn't think she even wanted to live with them anymore, unfortunately the gag prevented her from saying just that.

Breathing soon became very difficult, and it was only because of the countless breathing exercises for stretching that she could even breathe properly through her nose. The car ride went on for twenty minutes, making several sharp turns and going over bumps in the road that made her body jerk and the ties around her wrists to protest by tightening even more. She could even see blood dripping from her right hand from how tight it was. Tears were in her eyes from the pain and the current situation, but she knew that if she made any noise at all, her grandmother would punish her.

She wanted Papa.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Grandma opened the door and freed her from the seat but left the ties on her hands. However, instead of having her come out of the car herself, she grabbed Keiyu by the hair and yanked, causing her to almost fall out as she scrambled to leave the car. The older woman didn't wait for her to gather herself and continued on, dragging her by the hair as Keiyu tried to keep up with the longer strides of her grandmother. Grandpa walked ahead of them and opened the door, slamming it behind them, and Keiyu flinched as it barely missed slamming on her left heel.

The interior looked similar to a church with pews on either side and she started having a sinking feeling as someone appeared in front of them.

"Is this Keiko's child?" his voice made her want to jerk back and risk having Grandma rip all her hair out to get out of there, but she knew the likelihood of escaping was zero. The man was in priest clothes from what she could see with Grandma still holding her hair.

"Yes, we failed in cleansing the taint, please look and give us your wisdom," the worship in her grandmother's voice creeped her out, and she stiffened as bony fingers grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. Sharp, unnerving black eyes stared into hers, the priest giving her what he probably thought was a smile but looked more like a leer. He looked like he could be over a hundred years old and reminded her of that one ghost from Ghost Hunt in the labyrinth. It did not make her feel any better as she also spotted the symbol on the necklace he was wearing and felt the blood drain from her face.

It took everything in her not to react as his fingers traced her face going up before touching the crown of her head where they tapped against the bumps that had been there since her fall down the waterfall.

Giving a thoughtful hum, he straightened and took his hand off, the wrinkled skin on his head seeming to disappear as he gave her an assessing look.

"Rather interesting, prepare the x-rays, we need to understand the taint that this one wields to learn how to cure her. Take her to the machine," she tried not to cry out when Grandma grabbed her hair and twisted it sharply and dragged her to another room where they bound her against a metal slab. Her glasses were ripped from her head and it was suddenly hard to see right in front of her.

"Do not move," was the harsh order before the top of the machine she was on closed, the zipties still on her wrists.

Too fearful to disobey, Keiyu could only wait helplessly as lights turned on and bit her lip as the heat from them seemed to melt the zipties.

'It hurts' tears were at her eyes, were zip ties supposed to cause this kind of damage or is it because of her small wrists. The lights were too bright, making it hard to even close her eyes, wishing that this was not happening to her at all. That symbol from the priest swum around her head, her entire being wanting to deny it but denial got nowhere. If, if that symbol existed then it meant she was in a lot of trouble, and it gave new meaning to what she knew about this world. She had read about this kind of organization in the Catalyst books, and had cried during Book 7 when during their search of the member that had gone missing, the whole team was caught up in an ambush between the organization and the guardians. The ice girl was thought to have been killed after getting caught in an earthquake and it shattered the morale of the team who split at the end of the book to do other stuff. Did guardians actually exist? Was the book based on actual events that had happened? Why did Mikan-san entrust her with the story in the first place, what was his goal?

The machine interrupted her thoughts by powering down and the pain on her wrists were becoming unbearable. They took her out and someone finally took the zipties off, the bloody mess making her whimper (which earned a swat to the head and order to be quiet.) Grandma poured a bottle of liquid on her hands and she wanted to scream as it 'cleansed' the wounds on her wrists.

"Maybe next time take them off, cleaning the blood from the machine isn't worth it," the priest said this so casually and Grandma went from being cold and cruel to reverent and remorseful as she apologized.

"I didn't want her to try anything like she did before, are there any results yet?" the question had him going over to the machine and taking out a tablet.

"Unfortunately, this technology is still dicey and slow, so we must wait a total of twelve hours for them to come through. In the meantime, she is still your granddaughter, we do not need her afraid of her grandmother when the ritual is complete." her grandmother grabbed her shoulder this time and forced her to bow to the priest before showing her to a room with no window and no lights and chained her legs to the wall and put her hands in ropes that rubbed against her skin. As soon as the door shut she felt the tears going down her cheeks once again, which she hated, crying was not going to solve anything. She lost track of time, her senses cut off and no visitors to tell her how much time has passed. Her stomach growled and started to hurt, telling her it had been quite a while since she last ate. She'd only have a bar on the day she went to find Daichi, and who knows how long she'd been unconscious. Her 'map' didn't tell her anything either when she glanced at it in the car, in fact it looked like she was in an entirely new area which was not good. The lack of water made her throat dry and her body ached from the lack of exercise as she couldn't even get up to do so.

Finally, someone came in, though she wished it had been someone, anyone else.

Grandma threw the door open out of nowhere and marched up to her with a glare. Again her hand grabbed her hair and jerked Keith's face up so she was looking her in the eyes.

"Did you stop taking your medicine at any point for over five days before I took you off them?" Medicine? Keiyu recalled the vitamins that Mama always gave her and felt sick as she realized why Grandma was asking. Unfortunately, she was too weak to answer, and even as the woman got angrier and repeated her question again, the six-year-old couldn't even speak.

"That's enough Maiko, I've already called for the information," the priest was back and his arm was around Mao's shoulder, well that certainly explained a lot. The boy looked smug as he entered, though it faltered a little at spotting her state.

"Grandson, please explain," the priest's tone was cold and Mao paled as he spoke.

"We dared her to stop taking the medicine for a whole week and to bury all the pills on the mountain," her grandma's palm met his cheek which echoed through the room.

"You foolish boy, do you not realize the amount of effort it takes to create the suppressant pills? My granddaughter's taint exists because of this foolish tradition!" Keiyu couldn't see their expressions, too exhausted to even lift her head back up.

"Enough, there is one thing we can do," he motioned to someone outside the room who entered, another person in a priest outfit came in and undid the chains.

"Let's look at the results," he brought out a folder and as the man dragged Keiyu next to them, showed the folder to her grandmother.

"Hm, the taint activated itself almost two years ago during that incident (he cut a look to Mao who shrunk back) but with the medicine it was forced to grow inside the body itself. This explains the bumps on her head that stopped growing. So it is like what afflicted your daughter," wait, Mom had an ability as well?

"So its possible to cleanse, to cure her?" she felt sick at her grandmother's tone, as if what she had was too bad to be cured.

"Unfortunately, it can not be done the same way. The antennas were forced to grow in her head and attached themselves to her eyes, which will make it rather difficult in the expulsion procedure. Plus, we are not sure exactly what she can do other than locate people, we'll need an exact breakdown of her taint. It will take time to prepare her for the procedure, unfortunately the only way to ensure that the taint does not take over the rest of her body is to remove the source," he pointed at her eyes and she flinched back even as her grandfather's hand gripped her shoulder to prevent her from moving away.

"If you wish to be a part of our family, tell us everything you know about how your taint works, so that we can take the taint safely from you," she found the strength to talk

"If it means taking my eyes, then no," her grandmother clamped both shoulders and sneered at her.

"Do you not want to live with your family, is your ability that important that you'll cast us aside for it?" Keiyu felt disbelief as she stared at them. They want to take her eyes and act like her refusal is unreasonable?

"I want to live with Papa on the mainland," a mix between a smirk and snarl appeared on the older woman's face.

"Your father has agreed to move to the island, so that's rather moot, if you won't comply, we'll have to educate you on your error," Keiyu's eyes met Mao's as once again something sharp pierced her skin and she fell unconscious.

How was she going to get out of this?


	19. Chapter 18- Aryan Academy

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom, just my character Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa. There's only four more chapters to go for the first installment of Catalyst, and I plan on making each of them much longer. I might even add one more day to my publishing schedule so instead of publishing Chapter 19 on Thursday, it could be on Friday.

Ch. 18: Aryan Academy.

Her grandparents weren't there when she woke up, in fact no one was, she was by herself in yet another room with no windows with very low lighting. There were bandages around her wrists with rope wrapped around them as well as her legs. Stomach aching, she could only wonder at the small headache, having not been able to use her ab-Quirk so none of the usual tiredness was there. But she knew that the longer time went by without being able to use it, the worse it'll get. Her wrists were also aching and she worried that the proper medical care hadn't been given and the wounds would worsen with no one to constantly clean them. The first aid kit was in her right arm but even if she could take it out she needed to be able to use her hands to open it.

If only she had a knife- her eyes widened, and she moved her left arm that had a certain weight to it, suddenly recalling that she does in fact, have one.

The morning Daichi went missing she had put the knife there just in case and ended up forgetting about it. So all she needed to do was figure out how to retrieve the knife from her inventory.

Easier said than done.

Her eyes felt dry, and she gritted her teeth. She was tired of it, tired of crying because what did she expect from this island? She should've known it was only a matter of time before someone figured out her secret. She just didn't take into account that 'Quirks' were common and that other people could do things.

Should've figured that the only one to trust on the island was herself, Mikan-san left with no warning and Papa, she closed her eyes, don't think about it, he might not be with them, you need to escape.

Right, she was a twenty-six almost twenty-seven-year-old in a six-year-old almost seven-year-old body; she needed to act like it.

The knife was in her left arm and she tried to focus, bring up the same feeling that usually appeared when she was taking out an item.

Nothing happened.

'Come on' was her mutated Quirk a result of this? Surely she wasn't restricted from this aspect of her ab-Quirk because she wasn't wearing glasses?

Yeah she didn't like those implications at all. A loud horn sounded off, reverbrating through the walls and making her ears ring, what was that.

There was a loud bang as someone pounded on the door to her prison and a slot appeared,

"Food, eat it," a tray was carelessly shoved through and she stared at the blurry tray that hit her legs, sending the food tumbling onto the metal floor.

Against her better judgement, she leaned down and used her bound hands to carefully lift up and ate the food. It sort of tasted like ash and she coughed before getting what looked to be a cup and swallowed the tepid water, grimacing at the iron like taste of the liquid. The cup it was in was rough and she realized it was clay, the misshapen look of it looked like a failed pottery experiment.

Wait a minute, she stared at it for a moment, maybe.

The next moment the horn sounded she dropped and smashed the mug with the tray with as much force as possible. When she took the tray away the mug was in several pieces and she carefully felt around, grabbing the biggest piece and held it between her legs. Bringing her hands over it, she slowly went back and forth, biting her lip at the sharp pain in her wrists.

Several times the piece fell out, and she had to pick it up again, but she didn't give up.

The ropes finally fell apart, then she grabbed the piece to cut the rope around her legs. When the rope fell away, she eyed it for a moment before wrapping it around her waist, could come in handy.

Grabbing the tray and another shard, she walked to the door to see if there was a way to open the door but there was no handle on her end, or a lock to pick. Not giving up, she glanced up and spotted her once chance at escaping.

'This is not going to be easy.'

"Who would've thought that the village chief himself has to send his own grandchild for reeducation, you'd think she would've accepted the procedure right away," Captain Tanaka rolled his eyes at the sailor's gossiping and checked the time.

"We have to change the bandages around her wrists, someone send one nurse," he wasn't at all surprised that the six-year-old girl refused to do the ritual. The worst that her mom had to go through was surgery to remove those weird antennae of hers (though he always suspected the side effect was mental no matter what anyone else said.)

He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting and with a curse he ran towards it, finding some of his men and a nurse staring at the room.

"What is it?" he glanced in and this time let out a string of curses that made his men pale, "Hurry and search the other floors, the vents, anywhere she could have crawled to, and someone guard the lifeboats, do not let her slip away or we're in for it," he had received orders in no uncertain terms that if they misplaced her there would be consequences and he wanted to retire in the next five years.

_He wasn't bribed enough for this dammit._

Keiyu held her breath as more men passed the spot she had gone through, some of them wielding harpoons to poke into the holes of a vent. She had spotted one of them throwing a strange ball that emitted gas and barely avoided breathing it in as she exited the vents to drop into a kitchen that appeared to be empty.

The moment she had seen the men's uniforms a deep dread built up in her, because if she was where she thought she was this will get a lot harder.

But she had to press on, even if she grabbed one of those boats and ended up lost in another part of Japan she had to keep moving forward.

"Why isn't anyone in the kitchen?! Go look," with a small gasp she ran away from the sound of running footsteps and exited through the door just as the other one opened.

"Someone just left! Hurry!" with legs aching, she ran down the hall onto an open deck where others were.

"There she is!" wishing not for the first time that she could take out her knife, she veered away from them and jumped off the deck, using the rope to slide down one of the wires that connected to the deck below.

She let go at the last moment and did a roll to avoid landing wrong, getting to her feet and heading straight towards the nearest lifeboat.

"Not so fast," there was a whoosh of air before something wrapped around her legs and she fell again to the floor of the deck. Looking down she stared with horror at the nets wrapped around her legs and took the shard, desperately trying to cut them.

Unfortunately they got to her first and tore the shard from her rope-burned hand.

Moments later she was bound again and instead of a room they locked her in a trunk with only the lock serving as an airhole.

'Dammit' how was she going to get out of this?

Captain Tanaka watched his men drop the trunk onto the back of the car and wiped his forehead,

"That was a close one," he sighed, feeling somewhat frustrated at the almost disaster, whose bright idea was it to use a clay cup?

'And how did this six year old manage to escape that far?' one thing he knew, she was not going to make it easy for the Headmistress, and it kind of pleased him that the old witch's future aneurysm.

"Let's go, we have a long trip back, and we need to avoid the heroes patrolling these waters, so it'll be another week before we get back to the island," the groans made a snarl appear on his face, "Things would've gone much faster if that brad hadn't escaped, now get moving or I'll look closely on who was to guard her!" that got them scrambling and rubbing his temples, he returned to his quarters, he had a report to give.

When she was taken out of the trunk, the first thing that happened was her clothes being stripped from her and being submerged under water. Hands held her head under while another pair wearing rubber gloves cleaned her body with a scratch towel.

She tried to grab a hold of the wrist of the person to get them to stop but the days of imprisonment and rough treatment wore on her and she could barely. Finally, they let her up and she spit out water as she gasped for air. They were in a rather small room with concrete walls and a toilet in the corner, not much room for the people that were currently in it.

"So, your the new student, heard you've been giving trouble," the woman in front of her could pass off as the priest's sister with how creepy she looked and Keiyu did not like the look in the woman's eyes.

"I would've expected someone with your heritage to not wind up here, but Keiko was never able to carry out her duties correctly. I warned Maiko that her daughter's choice in men would backfire, and that she should've been there to raise you from the start, to avoid these ridiculous notions of yours," she bit her tongue to prevent the 'how is wanting to keep my eyes a ridiculous notion' that wanted to escape.

There was a creak before ice cold water was poured over her from above, and the shriek escaped her lips before she could stop it.

The woman sniffed before snapping her fingers and the gloved hands from before grabbed and lifted her from the water.

"Put her uniform on and take her to orientation, we're behind enough as it is," that said she disappeared and Keiyu shivered as the woman gave her one last glance and a smile, it wasn't a friendly one. The light shone enough that it highlighted the same kind of necklace that the priest was wearing, a three-leaf clover with what looked like a cross in front of it.

"Welcome to Aryan Academy, Subject 1329418." she gulped.


	20. Chapter 19: SOS

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, here it is, I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom. Just Keiyu and the Village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 19: S.O.S. (AKA Spawns of Satan) Yeah Right

The uniform was itchy and did nothing to cover the marks around her wrist, and the cold wind at the back of her now bare neck was uncomfortable.

Apparently her long green hair offended them and she could do nothing as they took an electric razor to it. The one good thing was the fact they returned her glasses when they realized she couldn't see five feet in front of her. A fact that had one of them muttering about sailors exaggerating if she was this helpless without eyewear.

However, although she could now access her inventory, without knowing exactly where she was there was no point in escaping.

Yet.

The moment they began Orientation, she felt hot rage start to rise up at the utter nonsense they were saying.

She'd known from their symbol that there was no doubt of them being the Church of Clover which in the books were an organization obsessed with psychic abilities being granted by demons. They held belief that they themselves were the Aryans, a master race above all others sent to eradicate the tainted population. as a mission sent from God. They led 'crusades' against various populations, intent on revealing the truth of the 'tainted' in order to remove them in a decisive manner. There was even talk near the end of them developing a drug that suppressed psychic abilities.

Well, now it all makes sense, even if it looked like someone mashed together Nazi and Christian beliefs that led to the Crusades and Witch Hunt. Having been raised with the Church in her previous life, she felt so angry that the people in front of her were twisting the religion with such- it made her blood boil.

The other kids looked like they were buying it though, some of them having tears coming down from their faces. One of the girls looked at the flowers popping out of her hand with fear and looked about to rip them out. If this was a school for 'reeducation', why were these kids here if they could be persuaded so easily?

Not many were her age, but apparently she was a weird case that was able to keep her Quirk hidden while most of these kids got exposed the moment they turned four. Then she spotted a girl that she recognized from ballet class who caught her eye before turning away in shame, her hair that was previously a black color now resembling red wires all twisted together.

That girl had stopped coming to class back at the end of December and Keiyu wondered if her parents had tried to hide her but failed. Something wriggled in the back of her head as she faced the front again, could this be the place that Ami was sent to? Mindful of the harsh stares from the man who had dragged her to this room. He kind of resembled a gorilla in a too small suit and looked like he would pummel her if she so much as twitched.

When she tuned back into the teacher she frowned, the rage from before rising up even further as he called them all spawns of Satan who should be glad that they will be shown the way to salvation from their masters.

Yeah, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ma'am," the vice-principal gulped, wringing his hands as the woman before him took a sip of her daily drink, the red liquid swirling around as she stared into it.

"Report," beads of sweat fell down his face as he cleared his throat to get rid of the lump.

"She escaped again," the cup set down on the desk with a sharp clink and he cringed, waiting for his punishment.

"And did someone catch her?"

"Yes, we have her in confinement," the principal of Aryan Academy tapped her fingers against the cup impatiently.

"Keep her in confinement for the night, we'll send her to detention in the morning," she gestured with her hand in clear dismissal.

As soon as the door shut behind him, she sighed,

"That girl is more trouble than its worth," ever since Subject 1329418 had arrived here she'd been causing issues left and right.

During orientation she called out the teacher for calling them spawns of satan that caused their taints and spoke in Latin. Stating that if the devil really caused their abilities then saying Christ in Latin should hurt them. When the teacher tried to state that she wasn't doing it correctly, the girl then quoted the Bible in Japanese and English, then did a Buddhist chant that warded off spirits. She then accused them of changing the Bible to suit their needs and called them out for being false prophets.

The teacher had been so enraged he immediately sent her to detention, but the damage was done as the other kids started doubting the adult's words and those that were close to accepting the ritual changed their minds. Then she ended up breaking out of detention (didn't those fools learn from the reports of her going through the ventilation?!) and they caught her running towards the gate.

They put her in her room but she just jimmied the window open and used her sheets to climb down; it was pure luck that the security camera for that building caught her outside.

Confinement was their only option at that point, even if it meant putting the subject near Prisoner 3325003, the soundproof walls making it difficult to listen in and they put securities in place which worked against taints but also blocked any recording equipment.

Sometimes she questioned that woman's husband, genius engineer or not, clearly he needed to think things through. It wasn't like she could spare any manpower to watching those two since there were others that needed to be watched.

This could not continue.

"She refuses to cooperate fine, we'll just have to resort to old measures then," she had been against this soft approach to persuading the kids that their taints need to be removed.

It was time to bring out that machine before it rusted completely, now where did she put those videos?

"Sent here again? This is the third time," the voice was scratchy from disuse, but the mocking tone he spoke with made her huff even as she winced, they always made sure to throw her against the wall or onto the floor (she'll end up getting a concussion at this rate.)

"What can I say, I enjoy your company," she looked up into blue eyes who conveyed their annoyance with her.

"One of these days I might end up turning you to ash," he threatened, she rolled her eyes.

"That threat is getting old, what's your name?" she asked, a bit too casually. His lips thinned and he turned away from her to stare at the wall, "You'll have to tell me one of these days," the first time she had been thrown in here they had just stared at one another. He had looked surprised at her entrance while she wondered why a teenager was being held underneath the school. The second time she told him her name, but he refused to give his other than Prisoner 3325003, and rebutted any inquiries about his Quirk.

Now that she thought about it,

"Hey, since everyone else here is stupid and won't give a real explanation, can I ask you something?" he looked as if he was going to ignore her before he sighed.

"Just one question, and it better not be about me," she huffed.

"Just one question, what is a Quirk," there was a record scratch as he stared at her for a moment.

"You've been using it the past year and you don't even know what it is called?" how did he, oh right, she had told him that she had only been using it for a year before they found her out.

"No one has told me what a Quirk is! All that they've been telling me is that it's bad to have one," "Maybe from their perspective." he scoffed as she stared at him expectantly before pouting.

"So what is a Quirk? Is no one going to give me a straight answer?!" but he never answered her question and she was left in silence for the whole night.

The next morning the woman from before appeared,

"We're going to do something a bit differently today," the gorilla man came in and grabbed her, "Let's see how you'll feel about your taint after this," the guy was pinning her arms to her sides so all she could do was kick her legs as they took her out of the room. Blue eyes watched her go before the boy flinched as the woman stared at him with a cruel smile.

"Ready for clean-up Prisoner 3325003?" he hunched his shoulders as she raised a remote in her hand, activating the collar that he wore underneath his high collar shirt. He bit his lip at the shock that went through his system.

"Well?"

"Yes ma'am," he said through gritted teeth, looking as if he was about to kill her, which they both knew he couldn't do. He stepped up to the door of his prison, the light from the hallway shining off his bright red hair.

Keiyu felt like she was getting strapped to things way too often as both her arms and legs were bound to the chair. The metal room she was in only had one mirror and she deduced that it was like an interrogation room, except meant for something else if the tools across the room were any indication.

Looks like she's tried their patience too much if this is what they were resorting to. The door banged open behind her and the vice-principal sat in the chair across from her.

"You've been getting too cocky for your own good," he sneered, what little hairs he had on his greasy head combed over and looking gross. She just stared at him and he twitched, looking like he was just about to hit her before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Now, we'll give you once chance to repent before we resort to other measures, tell us how your taint works so that we can remove it safely," she looked him dead in the eyes.

"No," his hand slammed against the table,

"Are you that attached to your taint! Do you not realize that this thing you view as a gift will just take over you in the end?!" spittle flew on her face and wishing she could wipe it away, Keiyu replied.

"You want to take my eyes out and you expect me to be okay with that?" clearly that answer wasn't a popular one as his entire face turned red.

"There are those who go their whole lives blind and are fine with it, we'll provide the necessary arrangements for you to be able to live your life with your family. We'll even provide you with new, pretty eyes to fill the hole, don't girls love doll eyes?" the question was rhetorical but she spit at him anyways.

"Choosing whether I go blind or not just because of your false religion disagrees with it. If I have to physically alter myself just to get my family's approval, then I'd rather be homeless," he slammed his hand into her face, making her head hit the back of the chair as he grabbed her face in his hand.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," he didn't sound all that displeased by the thought as he nodded to gorilla guy who had been standing in the corner the whole time. Wheels squeaked on the floor as he pushed one of the trays over towards them and took out what looked to be plyers.

"Let's see your mind change after all your nails are gone," one of her arms was unstrapped and she struggled against the gorilla guy who held her hand against the table.

Thirty seconds later her screams echoed through the halls, and they didn't die down for another hour.

Panting in her chair, she tried not to look at the blood pouring down from her hands as the vice-principal dropped all of her nails in a trash bag.

"We'll have to burn these," he said with distaste, eyeing them as one would a viper. "I figured you would give in after the first nail, but highly prize that taint of yours don't you?" in too much pain to even reply, she just glared at him. With a shake of his head, he hadboth of her strapped again, but this time he had her head bound to the seat as well. They pinned her eyelids up and she watched with horror as they started a video that had swirls in it and different images showed up.

They were trying to brainwash her like they did Kraken in the eighth book, she had to block the sound out.

"The Church of Clover wishes to free you from pain, the Church of Clover wishes for you to embrace the truth," it was getting very hard to ignore the voice and the screen in front of her made her head foggy.

'No! I have to resist' she needed to shut it out, she needed to block the words from affecting her. The screaming had hurt her throat earlier but she still opened her mouth.

"I-i," shit it hurt, "I am the bone of my sword," she pictured Archer in front of her quoting the words as he got ready to take down his opponent, "Steel is my body and fire is my blood," a chime indicated her Quirk alerting her to a new skill, just as it had done several times in the last hour.

"**Brainwashing Resistance Skill Activated," **something to add to the Torture resistance she had gotten.

"I-i have created over a thousand b-blades," they will not use her as Kraken had been used before his team freed him from the control.

"Unknown to Death, nor known to life," now that she thought about it, is Kraken a real person? Are all the other members of the group real?

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons," she had spotted a phonebox outside and figured that was their only means of communication wherever this was.

"Yet, those hands will never hold nothing," so she needed to somehow create a distraction and escape long enough to make a phone call.

"S-so as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!" but, who should she call?

"Dammit Mumichi! I told you to keep your phone on silent!" Mashiro bowed to his boss repeatedly, apologizing as he took the phone and ran out to the balcony. He stared at the phone in bewilderment, something about the number strangely familiar even as he pressed answer.

"Hello, this is Mumichi," there was shallow breathing before a voice that made his heart stop spoke.

"P-papa?" why did she sound like that? Why was there so much fear and pain in that tone?

"Keiyu, sweetie, what's wrong?" there was a sob on the other end.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he furrowed his brow.

"Where? Sweetie how are you calling from a German phone number?" and how did he know it was that?  
"Papa, is it bad to have a Quirk?" 'wait'.

"No! No it's not, why would you think that, how," how does she know what Quirks are?

"I have little time, they're coming, look at my Christmas gift. They, they said it was a taint, that I have to be cleansed, they want to take my eyes Papa!" 'taint, cleansed?' his head started aching and he stumbled, catching onto the railing in front of him for balance.

"Keiyu, where are you? Tell me, please," he needed to get to his daughter.

"Hey! There you are you little freak," there was a sharp cry before the sound of something being hit.

"Shit, I think you did it too hard," the phone clicked and Mashiro stood frozen, staring at the ground as the last words of his daughter reverberated through his head.

"_**Papa help!" **_the railing crushed under his grip.


	21. Chapter 20: Flames Light Up

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandoms, just my character Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 20: Flames Light Up

Everyone in the meeting stared as Mumichi stumbled in, his face pale and his bangs covering his eyes.

"What are you doing, Mumichi?! Get back to your seat," Takasaka looked as if he was going to throttle the guy.

"I-i have to go, my daughter," he made as if to leave the room when Takasaka grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious right now? We're about to close a deal with one of the hero companies for manga rights and your going ot that useless daughter of yours?" a loud silence enveloped the room as everyone watched the two. One of the other editors spotted something out the window and turned pale as Mumichi spoke.

"What did you call her?" his voice was quiet but something about it was unsettling.

"Oi, didn't you say he was Quirkless," the editor from before hissed at his colleague as the chief editor sneered.

"Your skills outweigh your Quirkless self, although you decided to move to such an island, but in this time and age, kids who are Quirkless don't have any future." the air of danger was rising in the room as the colleague replied.

"Yeah, why," the editor tugged his sleeve and pointed at the balcony, blue lines going down his face.

"Wasn't the bar out there intact before?" following his eyesight, the man paled as he saw the broken bar.

"Isn't that reinforced steel?" only someone with All Might's strength could hope to put a dent into it.

A choking sound and the shouts of the rest brought their attention to the center of the room where Mumichi was holding Takasaka by the throat, lifting him into the air.

Those in front watched with terror as the normally mild-mannered man glared with glowing violet eyes at the man in his grasp.

"What my daughter is worth you'll never be able to measure up to," Takasaka tried to speak but could only gurgle as the man tightened his grip.

"Oi Mumichi! Come on," "He takes it back, killing him isn't worth it," they all panicked, not wanting to get close but they couldn't just watch the guy die either, no matter how much he deserves it.

But instead, Mumichi's arm flexed and there was a large crash as the chief editor was sent through five walls.

"A-aren't those walls reinforced as well," the two from before shook as they watched the man lower his arm before he turned to them, causing them to flinch back.

"Consider this my resignation," he walked out the door and they waited several minutes before running to check on the chief editor.

"I-it's a good thing his helmet quirk protected him from his head smashing open," although nothing can be said for the rest of his body.

His entire body felt hot, his head ringing as the voice of his daughter cried for help over and over.

"I need to get help," people scrambled out of his path as he walked down the sidewalk, the death-like aura coming off of him a deterrent to even the policeman who had come to check the disturbance.

Heroes won't be able to help, he needed his group back.

First he needed to find their phone numbers.

Izuku felt the tears run down his face as he hiccuped, Hitoshi sighing as he handed him a handkerchief.

"Stop crying, it won't solve anything," he gave a glare to the Hero Agency behind them before taking the greenette's hand and dragging him down the sidewalk.

"Heroes are supposed to help, why aren't they listening?" this had been the fifth agency they'd been to that had thrown them out when they tried to get help.

"It's been almost three weeks and we haven't been able to find anyone who could help. Not to mention we haven't been able to figure out which island she's on, there's like thirty islands that have a Quirkless policy," they arrived at Izuku's apartment, the boy still sniffling as Hitoshi grabbed the key from him and unlocked the door.

"Izuku!" Inko-san appeared, looking worried, the expression tightening as she saw him next to her son. She didn't outright dislike him, but upon finding out he was in the same chat and that Izuku brought him over more than Katsuki, well, for some reason she didn't like that fact.

"Mom we're going in the room," but the woman blocked their path.

"What is this about you skipping school the past few weeks? I had to hear from Mitsuki that you've been ignoring her son and brushing off his invitations to come to his house," Hitoshi inwardly scoffed at that, while he would like for Izuku to actually ignore the guy, the only reason he kept refusing was because they were still searching for a way to help their friend.

"The teachers are worried," Izuku's hand around his tightened before the boy lifted up his head and frowned at his mom.

"No they're not, DL was right, you don't care," Inko-san stepped back as if she was slapped and Izuku took Hitoshi to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"You okay?" this was the first time he had spoken against his mom.

"Let's try a different satellite," Izuku took out his laptop and Hitoshi scratched the back of his head, staring at the door as if it would suddenly burst open, but nothing happened.

"Since I can't hack like you can, I'll just look through the library books," the moment DL had said someone was coming, the chat went silent and Izuku immediately tried figuring out a way to track the computer when a sudden virus wiped all the data from the computer. Now he was using a computer he had found in the back of his mom's closet (she had at least five, he was too afraid to ask her why she had that many.)

Hitoshi scrolled through their chat once again, searching for any clue that could point to which island it was.

If only the chat had one of those search buttons that let you type in a keyword of a certain conversation, unfortunately it does not.

"Did she ever give the name of the dam?" he asked suddenly, Izuku looked up from his screen, his fingers still moving as code after code appeared, it gave the violette a headache and it still sort of awed and scared him how fast the other boy devoured all those books on coding the past year..

"I don't think so, one of the rules on chat was that we weren't allowed to mention where we live and if she had told us the name it would have given it right away. We know it's named after a bird, but that only narrowed it down to fifteen islands which doesn't help all that much," Izuku bit his lip as Hitoshi resumed scrolling through the chat.

"Do, do you think she's okay? Are we right to be worried about how she is?" Hitoshi tossed one of his All Might plushes at him.

"If we can somehow get into contact with her to confirm, then yes, we continue doing it, she'd do the same for us," he didn't want to share his worries about what could be happening, there were some urban legends about these islands about what happened to kids who have Quirks.

Inwardly he scolded himself, DL is fine, there's no way she's dead.

The phone dangled from the cord, the ones who found her not even putting it back before closing the phone booth, light from the moon reveal splatters of blood on the glass.

Sounds of dragging were heard as two men walked along the sidewalk.

"You hit her too hard, now we have to clean up big mess," he gestured at the scene behind him, not at all bothered by what his colleague was doing with the one they caught.

A small gasping sound emitted from the subject as it struggled to breathe, Clovis scratched his chin.

"Should we take subject to nurse's office for treatment?" this was met with a scoff.

"No point," they stopped in front of a basement door, Clovis reaching down to open it as Creek lifted the subject that he had been dragging on the ground, it's short green hair matted with blood as dazed blue eyes stared at them.

"Just throw it in, we must tell the headmistress that the subject died and the future experiment will have to be cancelled." Creek shrugged and let go, both of them watching as the small figure disappeared till there was a heavy thud.

"Dead now," the door slammed shut.

"He just slammed the door on you?" Katsuki heard his mother's voice in the kitchen and rolled his eyes before he paused, wait, was she talking to Auntie Inko?

The old hag was stirring something in a pot and had the phone pressed against her ear with her shoulder.

"No, Katsuki hasn't told me anything about what Izuku's been up to, in fact they haven't hung out together at all," why would he want to hang out with Deku? Just the thought of the Quirkless loser's behavior the past year had him angry. He started reading advanced books that had the teachers staring and his grades had risen, something that infuriated him since he was supposed to be the number one in their school! Then he stopped trying to follow after him and left straight after school, not that Katsuki wanted to be followed by that Deku anymore. A purple haired boy popped up at the school and would give this judging look that made his hackles raise as he threw an arm around Deku's shoulders, calling him Overlord and dragging him off into a fancy car with a woman that looked like his mother driving it.

Then he started skipping school the past few weeks and the old hag wanted to invite him over for dinner but the moment he went over to him, the stupid fanboy had just called out a quick refusal before running for the door.

Dammit, why the hell was Deku giving even hsi mother trouble?

"Your not a bad mom Inko," that fucker was dead, blaming Auntie Inko for his worthless existence, Katsuki huffed and turned to go back to his room.

"Wait, hold on, someone is calling me, wait they're calling you too?" his mom let out a swearword as she stopped stirring and accepted the phone call. "Who is this? Inko why are you still on, fuck did I accidentally merge calls?" she set the phone down and a male voice sounded throughout the room.

"Mitsuki, Inko, long time," his mom frowned.

"Who the fuck are you?" there was a tired chuckle from the other end.

"Haven't changed a bit, I-i need your guy's help," Auntie's voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, I think you have us confused with someone else," this time there was a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know we agreed on remaining unknown for this, but my daughter is in danger and I can't rely on the heroes for this, Jackalope, Empress, Dasvidanya," there was a thud and the seven-year-old ran back into the kitchen, finding his mom passed out cold on the floor.

"Shit, hey old hag what the hell," he heard Deku's voice from the phone calling out to his mom and growled, "What the hell Deku, what's going on," a hand came down on his head and he stiffened as his mom grabbed the phone and turned it off speaker.

"Go to your room Katsuki," he stared at his mom who was giving off a weird air and stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"Whatever," he stomped to his room, feeling her stare into his back and resolved to track Deku down to demand an explanation.

The nerd can't avoid him forever after all.

When Izuku saw his mom on unconscious and Kacchan demanding to know what was going on, he froze, then Hitoshi nudged him into action and he ran to his mom as she groaned and sat up.

"Are you two okay?" an unfamiliar voice caught his attention and he furrowed his brow as Mom picked up the phone.

"Dammit Mashiro!" snapped Auntie Mitsuki, "What is going on, what the hell," his mom interrupted the other woman.

'You said something about your daughter?" Izuku took a step back, eyeing his mom whose entire demeanor had changed.

"Yes, she called terrified about someone wanting to take her eyes, she mentioned 'taint' and 'ritual'," a curse from the other end and the look on his mom's face did not bode well.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Physically? When I had to leave on Christmas to get to work, I've been receiving emails from her but now that I think about it, it didn't sound at all like her. She asked if Quirks were bad, I knew I should've told her about them," Hitoshi and Izuku shared a look, this couldn't be a coincidence, right?

"Does, does this girl have the handle DakoxLeon in a chatroom?" he asked and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, who is this?" the desperation in that tone had him swallowing.

"I'm Green Might, now Mighty Overlord, VioletCat is with me, we've been trying to find her since she stopped chatting three weeks ago. She said her grandmother found out she's got a Quirk and that it was bad," his mother placed a hand on his head and his eyes widened as she bent down to look him straight in the eyes.

"Tell us everything the both of you know, okay?" the words flowed out of him without restraint, Hitoshi adding in his own two cents, the explanation took thirty minutes.

When they were done there was an exhale as DL, or Keiyu's Dad thought it over.

"Right, we need to find some way to track her down, Mitsuki, we'll need transport, Inko, I need you to get footage of whatever cameras you can find on Tsurukosa to figure out where she's been taken," there was a pause, "I'll send you a picture to do a check in Germany, I have some things to do before we meet up, Kraken out," Midoriya Inko hung up the phone and looked back at him.

"Sweetie, please stay inside for a while, I'll have one of the neighbors check on you, Hitoshi," he jumped at being addressed, "If your mother is who I think it is, please get a hold of her, tell her that Komodo needs to come back," both boys stiffened, wasn't that the name of the illusionist in the Catalyst series?

His mom disappeared out the door and Hitoshi turned to Izuku urgently.

"Her dad referred to himself as Kraken, and if my mom is Komodo," but Izuku wasn't listening, he was just staring at the door his mom just went through, "Izuku?" he blinked and let out a breath.

"S-she looked me in the eyes," he mumbled, "She, she's never looked at me directly in the eyes before," Hitoshi looked at him for a moment, before flicking his ear.

"I know the adults are now looking into this, but don't you think we should be doing something as well?" Izuku pouted at Hitoshi, rubbing his ear.

"Like what, if they are the group from the books, they won't need our help right?" the other boy stared at him with deadpan eyes.

"Where's her mother," the question had Izuku blinking.

"Oh," yeah, that was important.

Hopefully everything goes well, because he has a sinking feeling that time is running out.

Blue eyes stared down the body before him, his hand clenching at the blank eyes staring back at him.

She, she was a bit annoying, but he didn't wish her dead.

"Shit," no doubt that awful woman would send someone for the girl's body, but he would not let it be desecrated like the others had been.

He would just tell her that he didn't know the girl's body had to be intact. Unclenching his hand, blue fire swirled around it as he prepared to cremate her.

Staring into those eyes, he felt his resolve falter, and he fell to the floor, burying his face into his hands.

Memories of the past few weeks went through his mind, of her constantly talking and trying to get him to talk to her. Then she started calling him different names, starting with the color of his eyes to his hair and he had told her he hated how he looked because it reminded him of his dad.

_Flashback_

"_Heh, does he have a girly build too," he sputtered and glared at her._

"_No, I got this weak body from my mother," she stared at him._

"_So you don't look like your dad," he glared at her._

"_Of course I do! My mom couldn't even look at me, and I'm cursed with a Quirk similar to his so she outright avoids me when she can. This stupid fire red hair," he glared at it, flame flicking out of his fingers, "I want to burn it to ash," her eyes focused on his flames._

"_They're pretty," she stated, he scoffed at that, these flames were not 'pretty'._

"_It's called Cremation," her head tilted._

"_Did you have a Chuunibiyo episode when you named it," he facepalmed._

"_No, the Quirk Doctor named it when I was four," he knew what she meant and wondered whether or not to feel amused._

"_Wow, they were really unimaginative," he shrugged. _

"_It is how it is," she hummed._

"_What color are your sperm donor's flames," he choked._

"_How do you know that word?" "Just answer the question," "They're orange, like real flames," "So you're nothing like him," "Weren't you listening?! I have his flame red hair, blue eyes, and flames as a Quirk, but I was too weak to handle his training, and he turned his attention on my brother," "Rather than weak, isn't it because your flames work differently, and I think your hair is more of a cherry red, and your flames are pretty," the argument went on for several hours after that._

_End Flashback _

She was the first person to call his flames pretty, and it made him feel like they were more than something to burn corpses to ashes.

And now she's dead because he couldn't even protect her; he failed his siblings; he failed his mother, and now he's failed this girl.

A hand grabbed his ankle, and he jerked, lifting his head up and staring into violet eyes that used to be blue, violet flames that swirled around in eyes that had been vacant just moments ago.


	22. Chapter 21: Rescue

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or any other elements from other fandom, just Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa.

Chapter 21: Rescue.

Natsume Airport was a private airport that catered to the rich and famous, most notably heroes and politicians who like to 'cozy' up with one another on private excursions. Sasami had worked there for fifteen years and considered it a steady, easygoing job so long as he remained 'silent' about who went in and out.

Yes, it was good to be him.

"Hoh, you're still here," that voice made him stiffen, no, there's no way, they told him she had her memory erased, that she wouldn't be bothering him anymore. Slowly he looked up, dread filling every part of his pores at the devil right in front of him. Her combat boots had silenced her footsteps, and her blonde hair was the same spiky wave that he remembered from before.

"M-m-mitsuki-sama! W-what are you doing here?" she took a step forward and he flinched back as a dark aura threatened to choke him.

"Just here to grab the helicopter that you so thoughtfully promised to watch over for me," she took another step as sweat poured down his petrified form, "Ah! My weapons cache should still be safely secured right?" she leaned in, watching him as a predator did prey, "You didn't give away my prized possessions, did you?" she tilted her head, eyeing him with those blood red eyes that had always terrified him.

"I-it was destroyed in a villain attack," he rushed out, "And the government seized the weapons cache, threatening to shut us down if we kept such items at our airport," if anything she leaned in even further.

"Well then," her mouth opened into a bared grin, her teeth looking sharp as she focused all of her intent on him, "It is so nice of you to volunteer your own helicopter, _**right?" **_the air was soon filled with the smell of a terrified man pissing himself.

"Y-yes ma'am, all yours," his voice squeaked.

"They fucking took all of my weapons Kraken!" he pulled the phone away from his ear as she screamed into it, "I got the helicopter but how the hell am I supposed to go in like I always do without my weapons to bash heads in?!" he sighed, shifting as his leg lashed out, kicking the vermin that tried to jump at him.

"Don't worry about weapons at the moment, and I told you to do what Jackalope did with her weapons," there was a huff almost drowned out by the sounds of the helicopter starting up, "Ah, before we meet up again, I need you to pick up someone for me since you are the closest, Inko already grabbed the ones that I told her about," Mitsuki muttered something before speaking,

"Why did Inko get two and I get one?!" there was a yell behind him as someone charged with a knife, he stepped to the side, grabbed the wrist with the knife and twisted, a large crack filling the air as the man fell to the ground screaming as he cradled his arm which was hanging at an angle it should not be.

"The bastard broke my arm!" Mashiro gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm talking here," he knocked him out with the back of his heel, not paying any mind to the guys looking at him with horror at how easily he had taken five of them down in under two minutes.

"Dammit! Why are you getting the fun part? All I did was get that rat to pee himself, am I going to be able to spill blood or not?!" Mashiro cleared his throat.

"Empress, right now I'm securing weapons, so how about you focus on getting," he whispered the name real quick, "While I finish up here, the one I want to bring should be arriving any moment," the sound of a gunshot and he jerked, stepping forward and sighing as he turned to the one who did it, "Didn't I just say I was talking?" he lifted his hand and the bullet shot out, nailing the guy right in his gun hand. If it was up to him he would've already slaughtered everyone, but,

'I can't raise my daughter if I get caught killing people' Inko should've already activated their 'licenses' for things like this, but it takes quite a few hours to go into effect.

"They'll probably have me renew it after this to avoid issues with the righteous heroes," he stepped out of the warehouse five minutes later, rolling his shoulders as he took in the new weight.

It's been over ten years since he's used his Quirk. The weight would take some getting used to, again.

"Now onto the next one," he had room for a few more as he waited for this underground hero to catch up.

"It's during the day," the reason he wanted to be an underground hero was because maneuvering around at night meant less chance of someone catching sight of him during a fight. He hated the press, hated those hero watchers who post things about him despite the unspoken rule about underground heroes and media (whoever posted about his Quirk should be sued for obstructing hero work.) Now he had to deal with a civilian who was taking his anger out on gangs, and reports of him possibly having a Quirk despite being registered as Quirkless spread around.

For him to throw his boss through a building like that must be some strength enhancing quirk, the eyes glowing was rather concerning however. Why the same guy was breaking into warehouses and leaving broken bodies and emptied weapon stores, it baffled and concerned the hero commission.

Checking the footage from a nearby cam, he tracked the guy to a warehouse near the water and quickly arrived just in time to stop someone from being thrown headfirst to the concrete ground.

"He would've been fine," a voice idly commented, and he quickly sent his cloth after the guy who dodged it and disappeared into the warehouse before he could use his eraser quirk on him.

'Dammit' he needed to end this quickly before reporters arrived, like they somehow do when there's great violence near these areas.

"Mumichi Mashiro, your under arrest for aggravated assault and destruction of property and stealing illegal contraband," a chuckle echoed through the empty warehouse.

"I had heard you decided to be a hero, rather interesting weapon that you have with you," he twitched and glared, activating his Quirk and glancing around the warehouse in the chance that he could deactivate whatever this guy's quirk was.

"Too bad Ai-kun," a hand covered his eyes and a sharp pinch knocked him unconscious.

'Shit' was his last thought.

A blindfold was around his eyes when he woke up, and his cloth wasn't on him easier.

There was a muffled screaming next to him and he stiffened, recognizing it.

"Hizashi?!" how many heroes have they kidnapped, what was this guy's agenda?

A muffled "Shouta!" greeted his ears, and he jerked back when fingers touched his head near the blinds and they quickly retreated.

"If you promise not to use your Quirks I will remove the blindfold and gag respectively, I grabbed both of you for a reason," Shouta scowled.

"Why should we trust that you will not try anything, what do you want?" a phone ringing interrupted them and there was a click before a voice boomed throughout what he realized to be a car (how did they get two heroes into a car without being noticed?)

"Dammit! The guy wasn't even hard to get, I mean, he didn't even have his guard up when I knocked him out, aren't they teaching situational awareness to these heroes?" the insult pierced straight through him even as the man who kidnapped them sighed.

"Your forgetting that we were trained specifically for situations like this, please stop whining about it Empress, Jackalope do you have a location?" wait, Empress, Jackalope? A bad feeling crawled up his spin at those names, he'd heard them before.

"Somewhat, I got footage of the grandparents (which we'll be talking about later) loading her in a boat that left an island a few kilometers away from your hometown. After that it gets a bit more difficult as anything to show which boat it was is hidden. Any word from Komodo?"

"Negative, it could be possible for them to be offline at the moment, are the two of you together yet? We need to hurry up before anyone catches wind that four heroes are missing," 'four?' who else did they grab?!

"Yeah, although it might be difficult for Jackalope to lend any combat assistance considering," there was a pause before the other woman's voice spoke up.

"Since we're on personal business, how about we talk about how your son has been treating mine?" the iciness in the tone let off how pissed the woman was.

"What are you talking about? My son's just a bit rambunctious is all, they're boys-" Empress got cut off.

"Isn't that what your parents said about your brother, where is he again?" an awkward silence filled the air.

"Low blow," Empress growled before sighing, "But point, I'll have a word with the brat when we return, uh, sorry Kraken, got off topic there," Shouta felt the blindfold being removed and tried activating his Quirk but was met with a raised eyebrow and unamused purple eyes.

"Not going to work Eraser, nice to have you here Komodo," the underground hero cursed the fact that he couldn't use his Quirk, they must have some cancelling equipment. A hooded figure was in the front seat, indigo hair peeking out from their hood and the last piece clicked into place.

"Your group was disbanded," he said disbelievingly, Kraken gave a humorless smile.

"As of today it isn't, now, are the four of you going to cooperate?" Midnight's voice appeared from the phone.

"What do you want from us? How do you know how to make our Quirks ineffective?" she demanded, Shouta inwardly sighed, dammit Nemuri.

"I'm sure Ai-kun will be able to explain it to you after you help me," the groan he wanted to let out remained in his throat as he contemplated the fact this group all had children.

"Don't call me that," he said instead, Komodo's head turned towards him even as they spoke to Kraken.

"Just tell them already, I'm sure they'll go along with it once you reveal what is going on," Hizashi spoke up next to him, sounding hesitant.

"If you need help, why not go to more experienced heroes? We just debuted two years ago," but he already knew.

"This has to do with the Non-Interfering Pact, something that older Heroes adhere to with prejudice, but something that us newer ones could be exempt from due to lack of experience," Tensai joined in the conversation and despite knowing who the fourth person was now, it didn't make him feel any better.

"Wait, that kind of pact exists? I thought it was a myth," there was a derisive laugh from Empress.

"No, that pain in the ass law is the reason our group was founded in the first place to deal with such people. Whoever thought it was a good idea needs a kick in the-" there was a static of noise but no doubt as to what she meant.

"If its to assist in killing someone, we cannot," Kraken pressed a button on the screen and a terrified girl's voice came through.

"They, they said it was a taint, that I have to be cleansed, they want to take my eyes Papa!" sound of a door opening, "There you are you little freak!" the sound of flesh being hit while the girl cried out, "Papa help!" sounded, another voice spoke up, "Shit, I think you did it too hard," before it was cut off.

The dark look on Kraken's face told him everything, as did the words that the girl had said.

"She's your daughter, and the Church of Clover's got her," in the corner of his eye, Hizashi went white.

"W-wait, isn't that a horror story about a cult that kidnaps kids with Quirks and removes their Quirks through surgery?! When the girl said 'take my eyes'," Shouta grimaced.

"They mean it literally," this was not bringing up good memories, at all.

"Shouta, you, ah," he froze, realizing he just said his real name but he wasn't really worried (considering who these people were, and the fact the moron had said his name earlier, muffled or not.)

"We're the ones that rescued him when he got kidnapped by the Church in the past for his Quirk, we thought the organization had fallen before we were disbanded, unfortunately that is not the case," Komodo sounded very annoyed by that, "I listened to the whole message, what Christmas present is she talking about? And would you please look at the road while you are driving? You and Jackalope I swear," Kraken handed her a box while looking sheepish as he returned his attention to driving.

Shit, he'd been ignoring the fact that they were in the car, and recalled the times the guy driving had looked back or moved to take their binds off. How have they not crashed?!

"Glasses?" Komodo held up violet framed glasses, sounding confused as they put them on their face before taking them off, "Why did she mention the glasses? Nothing happens," Kraken took them with a frown at the other before putting them on.

The car nearly swerved as he jerked back into his seat, but he immediately righted the vehicle as Komodo shouted at him, demanding to know what he was doing.

"Nothing?! A screen appeared as soon as I put it on, asking if I wanted to join my daughter's party," Komodo snatched the glasses back from him and took a tool from their robe that they used to scan the device.

"It's made from a Quirk, strange, what is your daughter's Quirk?" Kraken got the glasses back with a blank look.

"I'm not really sure apart from her eyes being related," he put the glasses on and kept his left hand on the wheel, moving his right hand in front of him as if he was pressing something and flinched, muttering something about music as he looked in front of him.

"A game screen," he finally said, "It has my name, level, and it has my daughter's name in the corner as the party leader," he 'pressed' something else as Hizashi leaned towards him.

"His daughter has a gaming Quirk?" Shouta hissed at him to be quiet, this was not the time for the blond to have one of his geek out moments.

It suddenly became hard to breathe at the killing intent that filled the car, Hizashi's eyes rolled back and he fainted as Shouta stubbornly held on, wincing at the cacophony of car horns outside as the other drivers reacted to the dark aura.

"Hey! Why is the road you're on suddenly going out of control? What is going on with the other drivers?!" Empress's voice boomed through the car, demanding an explanation.

"Ask Kraken who should know better," the aura disappeared as the man struggled to calm down.

"The glasses are letting me see my daughter's condition," there was a creaking sound as his left hand tightened on the wheel till Komodo, again, admonished him.

"And? How detailed is it?" Kraken suddenly cursed.

"It's decreasing as we talk, something is going on," Shouta narrowed his eyes.

"If those glasses are made with her Quirk, could you using them to be powered by her Quirk as well?" there was a beat before Kraken took them off quickly.

"Shit, now a lot of things make more sense, during Golden Week last year she asked for foods that were good for the eyes and brain. I thought she was being health conscious because of her grandparents, but if her Quirk uses up nutrients like that, and if she's in a different country right now, the connection," he sounded so frustrated.

"She probably didn't realize what it would do, we save that till we get to Germany," 'Germany?!' he did not like the sound of that, thankfully Jackalope intervened.

"They're not in Germany, that phone she used is attached to spread the signal as a red herring," well, that was a relief, they didn't have to leave the country.

"Where is it then?" "South Korea," 'seriously?!' Kraken had a surprised look in his face.

"How did they get property- never mind, now I remember," they would not elaborate and he did not have the patience to ask.

"Look, I know how your group operates, I won't assist in killing," Nemuri's shocked gasp filled the silence.

"K-killing?" Kraken just sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure none of you four end up killing anyone, however, my daughter's health is important and the Church of Clover has been inviting death for their practice for a long time. Now, if we want it to go smoothly, Present Mic, can you reverse how you use your Voice Quirk to create white noise to block radio signals," the newly awakened radio host/hero blanched.

"R-reverse my Quirk?!" he stuttered, wide eyed.

"R-reverse my Quirk?!" Nemuri shared a look with Tensei, both of them didn't have binds on them but she had found out using her Quirk would be ineffective with their captors wearing gas masks. Neither of them knew how to fly helicopters either so there was a chance of them being unable to fly after they knocked them out.

"Midnight," the green haired woman facing her made her want to back away as she recalled how easily the woman had taken her down, and this same woman had also downed Mic as well. Tensei seemed weary of the blonde woman who was currently piloting the helicopter they were on, muttering curses under her breath.

"Y-yes?" the green eyes staring into hers were a bit unnerving, as if the woman was analyzing her from head to toe.

"Use your Quirk to fill these," she handed her several empty balls, "We'll use these to knock out the kids and maybe the staff," 'Maybe' she still wasn't sure about the whole 'killing' thing that these people seemed so blase with.

"If you two have kids, won't you guys end up arrested for all this? Kidnapping heroes and killing, and," she eyed the symbol on the helicopter, knowing for a fact it belonged to a certain airfield, "Stealing a helicopter?" Empress laughed from the pilot's seat.

"That asshole gave away my own helicopter, only fair," Jackalope shushed her and turned back to the two heroes, adjusting the item in her group that made them flinch back, not that she paid it any mind.

"Besides, we're not all that worried, one thing that our organization approved was licenses for us to carry out our tasks," she explained this gently as the pilot added, "License to kill that is," there was a twitch before the woman's head was slammed against the seat with force and she cursed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Seriously?! I'm flying here?!" Jackalope's eyes closed into a smile,

"Yes, don't think just because we have to wait till the mission is over I won't take my anger out on you now, _**second-degree burns," **_Empress huffed.

"Why are you getting mad now if it's been happening for years, why not before?!" wrong question.

"Maybe because I've been living with no memories of before? The memories they gave me, I don't know why, but it made it difficult to be observant or get mad about how my son was being treated," Tensei looked confused.

"Your memories?" Komodo's voice interrupted them.

"We've approached the boat, should only take two hours at the most to reach the spot, Empress, we expect you guys to reach there first, Jackalope, block any interference from other planes and helicopters. I'll arrange hospital treatment in the next town, just in case, make sure there are no elements of the Church there," Jackalope adjusted her burden to look at the computer next to her, using her free hand to quickly type something in.

"My program is still narrowing down the exact location, but I'll send you the coordinates of the dock where the boat that transported her docked. There are no images of her unloading, but," she hesitated before continuing, "There was a box that looked like holes were drilled recently." the R-rated hero really wished that the conversation would stop making her want to throw up. But there was a little girl in danger and if what she was hearing was right, other kids, she couldn't ignore it.

Even if these people had kidnapped them.

"Alright, let's triple the speed," the blood drained from her face at the glee in the blonde's voice, and she swallowed.

This was not going to end well.

Aryan Academy

Several hours earlier

Touya quickly got to his feet as Keiyu let go of his foot and struggled to get up,

"H-how, you were dead," the purple in her eyes was fading back to blue as she gave him an exhausted look.

"I feel dead, they hit me really hard," she rubbed a spot on her head and winced, bringing her hands away that now had blood on them.

"B-but," a clang above them got his attention, and he grabbed her hand, "We have to go, if they find you," it doesn't look to be a regenerating Quirk as she wasn't fully healed, maybe 'revival?' If that horrible woman found out, it would not be good.

He helped her up and started dragging her back the way he had come.

"What is this place," he didn't want to tell her, but there was no hiding it.

"Not everyone survives the ritual when they get here," they entered a larger room, one that they had taken him to over and over again to use his Quirk since he had been captured three months ago.

He heard the intake of breath as the scent hit them both before the scene did. Fresh and rotting corpses of children were in piles, dumped carelessly after the ritual along with the physical attributes of their Quirk in a separate pile. Sometimes those parts were dissected to advance some kind of research that the scientists were doing, but were thrown in the same place when they were done. How many kids were sent to this Academy that didn't make it through the ritual? Why did they keep going through with it despite so many of the kids dying? This thought ran through his head the first time he came down here, and haunted him when he was back in that cell.

She stopped and he turned to her, about to order her to keep moving when he saw the recognition and horror on her face.

"Ami-chan," he followed her eyesight, wincing as he caught sight of the pink hair attached to an eyeless skull, if he remembered correctly, the girl had spent a whole month at the Academy asking to go back to her sempai or to see her mom and sister. Her Quirk was in the eyes and she hadn't survived the procedure in which they were removed. He was supposed to burn this pile tonight, now he wished he had just to spare the girl from seeing this.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," they made it pass the other piles, her trembling hand in his as she took in the sights of the cruelty of this Academy.

The collar around his neck started beeping, signalling the request for him to go to them, but he needed to get her out first.

"Come on, we don't have enough time, they have a truck that leaves here in the next hour to go pick up new students, but we have to be quick," the buzzing turned into low hums of electricity and he winced, which she noticed.

"What's wrong?" he pulled down his shirt, showing the collar and the singed skin on his neck,

"If it wasn't for this I would've left this place weeks ago," he didn't have to look to see the horror on her face.

"You can't use your fire to burn it off?" he laughed mockingly.

"My accursed Quirk works against my body, it'll sooner burn my neck off than the collar, if I had my mother's Quirk I could've easily taken it off," his twin was the fortunate one despite her refusal to see the nature of their father, wanting to cling to her dream of having a family. Which was why he didn't tell her of his plans to fake his death and run away, she would have immediately told their father in hopes of persuading him against it.

"If you don't want your fire to hurt you, it won't," they came to an exit that led into a dark tunnel and he scoffed as they carefully walked through, his fire providing the light.

"You don't know anything about my Quirk, it destroys, that is all it does," she tugged him to the left, muttering something about them approaching from that direction before she spoke up again.

"You only think that because of what that bastard taught you, it destroys you because you hate it and view it only for destruction. It's pretty, doesn't give off any heat at all, the only one who can know what the Quirk itself really does is the person who is born with it," he stared down at her with wide eyes, disbelieving that someone like her could say such things.

Then she stiffened and tugged his hand,

"The dots are getting closer, we have to go," 'dots?' she stumbled as they quickened their pace but didn't let him stop again, urging him to go faster.

Then the electricity in the collar intensified and he fell to the ground, hearing her alarmed cry as the smell of his flesh burning told him that they had intensified beyond anything.

"Are you okay? The collar," her hands touched it only for her to draw back with a cry of pain.

"G-go," he gritted out, "I can't move, but you can," shit, it hurt so much. There was running footsteps and she hovered over him, why wasn't she leaving?! The sound of a door opening barely caught his attention before he felt her tiny hands grab his arm and drag him into the room.

She whispered something in his ear before a knife clattered to the floor in front of him and she ran out, closing the door behind him as shouts of the 'gorilla' guy and others went passed the door.

Why, why didn't she just leave him there? The electricity in his collar disappeared at the same time a few minutes later, which meant they must've thought he was dead.

'Or they found her' a traitorous thought whispered in his brain.

Dammit, he had to rescue her, he couldn't give up now. His hand reached towards the knife even as her words about his Quirk from earlier repeated itself in her mind.

'If you don't want your fire to hurt you, it won't' blue flames filled the room.

With her hands tied against the table along with her legs, Keiyu could only watch the headmistress as she conferred with someone in a hazmat suit.

"We still don't know what her taint is, but the fact she is still alive could mean something, I want those eyes as soon as possible," cold dark eyes turned towards her and she felt a shiver go up her spine as the headmistress added something else, tone laced with malice, "As usual, anesthesia is not necessary for the ritual, you may begin once I leave," Keiyu felt the familiar fear crawl up her spine as the horrible woman left and the person in the hazmat suit approached her with several sharp tools in his hands.

'Papa' she had felt him accessing her gift just a few minutes before, which had caused her to fall to the ground for the others to catch her. Not that she could regret it, it told her that he was looking for her, she just had to bear it till he could come save her.

But as she watched the tools near her left eye, she knew it was too late.

Touya heard the scream and put on speed, bursting through the door and sending his flames flying at the hazmat suit who was putting something away in a jar that disappeared into a machine.

The guy fell to the floor crying out in pain and agony as the flames consumed him, but Touya went to the girl first.

"Oh no," a mismatched pair of a blue eye and a gaping hole greeted him, and he quickly freed her using his flames, "Why didn't you keep the knife with you, why?" he didn't end up needing it.

"Y-you got it off," she didn't look good, and he quickly searched for bandages which he used to cover the gruesome sight.

"Yes, I didn't even know I could, you should've kept the knife," he said again, glaring at the man who was now dust on the floor, he should've made his suffering last longer. He handed her the knife and watched it disappear back into her arm before she fell back against the bed.

"B-b," she struggled to talk as he lifted her up and positioned her on his back.

"What?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"B-burn t-the machine, m-my e-eye," realizing what she was saying, he walked over to the machine and held out his hand, hesitating, if they could take it out, maybe.

"P-please," he closed his eyes, and burned the machine to ash. Her breathing was shallow against his neck as he turned and ran out of the room. Several personnel met him and he burned them all to ash before they could do something to stop their escape. But he couldn't keep it up and he found himself slowing down as his long term imprisonment started taking its toll. One of the men got close and tried to grab her off of him, but backed away when he sent flame after him.

His legs shook, and he could only watch with despair as more and more people surrounded them.

"Nowhere to run," the headmistress appeared among the, a gun trained on his form, her lips pulled back into a sneer, "I see you've taken the collar off you dirty mutt, but you won't be abl-" she gargled, clutching her neck where the knife was now lodged, the gun in her hand falling to the floor as she collapsed.

Touya saw Keiyu's hand lower from where she had launched the knife and struggled to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"Don't call him a mutt, and I didn't think that would work," everyone froze in shock that this six year old girl had just killed the woman like that.

"They're both monsters, get them," there was a roar as a motorcycle crashed through the ceiling and a figure in a tracksuit flipped off of it as it crashed against some men, knocking them down. The figure landed on his feet, turning towards them as they took off their helmet.

Brown hair with streaks of purple slowly overtaking it lay flat against a face with blazing violet eyes that took in the red haired boy with scarring around his neck and the girl on his back with a bandage darkening with blood covering the left side of her face and the bandages around her fingers that were hanging from the boy's neck.

His eyes flashed and the brown hair on his head was completely overtaken by violet as he turned towards the men.

"I was going to let you all live as courtesy to the heroes, but now," he flexed his hand and gun barrels materialized from every part of his body, "I should just kill you all instead." Touya stared at the man, this was her 'Papa?'

"Papa," the whisper against the back of his neck reminded him of her failing health and he panicked when a hand touched his other shoulder, lashing out with flames that didn't come.

"Calm down, we're here to get you out," the man was dressed like a hero but he didn't recognize him.

"Please, she's bleeding out, the other kids," he looked towards where the violet haired man was and felt terror at the killing intent the man was unleashing.

"It's fine, we've got others searching through the building, go to sleep," sweet scented smoke filled his nose and he felt Keiyu slipped off his shoulders as sleep fell over him.

The last sight he saw was the other men in the corridor being shot down, one even having his head twisted off as the enraged father took them all down.

His eyes closed as one last thought filled his mind, the wish for a parent like this man who went to such lengths to rescue his daughter.

Something he knew his father would never do.


	23. Chapter 22: Mother Dearest

Author's Note: I do not own BNHA or elements from other fandom, just Keiyu and the village of Tsurukosa

Chapter 22: Mother Dearest

As Nemuri puked her guts out on the floor, Shouta put the bandage back to its place over the little girl's eye.

"I told you not to move it," he reprimanded her,

"I wanted to check on it," she defended weakly, he palmed his forehead and turned to Hizashi who was also puking his own guts out, though for an entirely different reason.

"Are you going to clean that blood off at any point," Empress looked up as she stepped off the security guard that had appeared out of nowhere to shoot at them, only for her to bash his brains in with a tonfa that was stained with blood, the other one with the same stains.

"Pussies," she rolled her eyes from beneath the gas mask she was wearing and pressed a button, the blood sizzling off the tonfa as it _**self-cleaned itself.**_

That's it, Shouta was done.

"I'm so glad Jackalope kept a back-up in her safe," Empress clipped them around her waist as said person approached them, a mini-computer in her hand.

"There are no more kids in the school, I did a full scan and the only signs of life are our group, and the unconscious guards that the heroes tied up," Jackalope adjusted the machine gun she had jumped out of the helicopter with and positioned it on her back.

"The headmistress is dead," Kraken was still releasing the dark aura from before but it slowly lessened as he leaned down to pick up his sleeping daughter and motioning to Shouta who was holding the red haired boy (who he was pretty sure was a Todoroki from the red hair and fire, he was not looking forward to that conversation) in his arms.

"Since they shot down the helicopter that Empress left on auto-pilot," he shot a look to the blonde who gave him the middle finger, "Komodo went ahead to the hospital to arrange transport," an eyebrow twitched.

"Wouldn't it have made sense to leave the car here in order to get there faster?" Tensei asked, rubbing his left arm and shooting a look at Empress, looking like he wanted to get mad at her but kind of not wanting to which is rare. Tensei hated getting mad at people, so what did the woman do to make him so uneasy?

"Komodo has a special skill set that requires them to have been in a location before, they can also only do it once a day," before Shouta could say something, indigo mist covered his vision and he flinched back, Quirk activating on reflex, only to find their group in front of a hospital and Komodo waiting for them.

They looked at the sleeping girl and tilted their head,

"Green hair, who is your wife again?" the man flinched at the question as Empress and Jackalope finally took off their gas masks, the latter shooting a look at him.

"Please tell me you did not marry who I thought you did," she turned to Midnight who was still a bit green from earlier, "Considering what has happened, I presume that you won't try to knock us all unconscious?" Nemuri shot a look at the teenager and little girl being loaded onto gurneys and bowed her head.

"No, even if you did push Tensei and I out of the helicopter," that would explain the dislike that Tensei had.

"Completely harmless, and considering we all managed to get out of there, Bakugou Mitsuki, try not to use our other names while we're in there," Jackalope introduced herself as Midoriya Inko, while Komodo sighed and took down their own hood.

"Shinsou Hikaru," they offered, he stepped on Hizashi's foot before the man could ask the question he knew was brewing in the man's mind, now wasn't the time.

"What happens now?" the Voice Hero asked instead, pouting at him but he ignored it.

"Now, we talk," the unfamiliar voice made them whirl around to a man in a black suit, several others beside him. Greying dark hair swept back and silver eyes swept over all of them, the heroes watching him with weariness while the rest, Emp-Mitsuki launched herself at him with her tonfa drawn.

Inko threw her hands out and Mitsuki's launch was halted as she was thrown back towards the greenette who held her down.

"What right do you have you bastard, let go Inko, he messed with our minds, he tricked us," Inko held Mitsuki down as the man stood unmoved.

"You agreed to the memory modification," Mitsuki growled,

"But our personalities, our beliefs, if you had left the memory of my brother I wouldn't be making the same mistake my parents made in raising my own son. Inko wouldn't have been so oblivious to her son's suffering," she then added, "Mashiro," in a darker tone and the man finally reacted with a flinch.

"We did not realize that erasing the memories would result in such an event, and I'm afraid there were some members in our organization that were easily influenced to 'modify' aspects of each of you that were not planned," but that didn't appease Mitsuki at all.

"You have a lot to answer to, and pray that Mashiro's daughter survives from your broken promise to finish off the Church," one of the men behind him stepped forward, looking about to retort when he was stopped.

"I accept full responsibility and will do all in my power to make sure you all return safely to your homes with no consequences; heroes, the Commission will not be informed and covers will be given for your absences," Shouta narrowed his eyes while Tensei burst out

"Just like that? We were kidnapped and forced to watch people get killed, and no one is getting punished?!" Bakugou clicked her teeth and turned to the Turbo hero who sweated under her glare.

"We told you why, should've known goody-two shoes heroes would act like this, as usual," she sneered before avoiding a slap from an annoyed Midoriya.

"Knock it off Mitsuki, we grew up with the real truth of the world, these kids apart from Ai-chan only know the world the Commission shows them," slapping his face, the dark haired man groaned.

"Please, stop calling me that, it's not even my first name you know," the plump woman gave him a soft smile.

"It's a cute nickname though, since you refused to tell us your first name at the time and the only evidence we had was a scuffed up name tag with your surname," his fellow heroes looked insulted at being called kids by adults less than a decade older.

"Real truth? Killing is wrong no matter the circumstances," Tensei stated, the official sighed.

"Let that be your opinion, but if it makes you feel better we will do a review hearing regarding everyone's actions. Considering what has happened, if you wish to know the truth of our organization feel free, but we will also require you to sign NDAs to prevent exposure. Unless, of course, you'd prefer the other option," Nemuri gulped.

"That option is?" she asked, not wanting to think about it.

"Isn't it obvious, they'll erase our memories if we don't agree to staying quiet," honestly, was he the only one actually listening.

"He's right, we are sorry that you were all forced through this, but right now there are two children in surgery right now, Mitsuki, go with them and please refrain from insulting any of them and the personnel in the hospital. Komodo and I will converse with these officials," Midoriya finally let go of the other woman's arms who stepped away and handed over the tonfa with reluctance.

"Come on baby heroes, let's go," the greenette gave her friend a look who ignored it as she threw arms around Tensei's and Nemuri's shoulders, dragging them in against their protests. Shouta grabbed Hizashi and followed after them, the blond having remained silent for quite some time, it was worrying.

They spotted Kraken, or Mashiro, as the man paced outside an emergency room, fists clenched at his side as others gave him a wide berth.

Probably because of the blood he had on his shirt, something he shared in common with the woman who threw the heroes in her grip on a seat and motioned to the two of them to take their own seat.

"I'll talk with this one here to make sure he doesn't burst into the room, feel free to talk amongst yourselves, this is a private hospital owned by the government," she grabbed the pacing man and took him to the end of the hallway, the heroes finally left alone with one another.

"Tensei, whatever you are thinking, don't," blue eyes snapped to him, the confusion and anger rolling off of the man.

"They killed those people without remorse Eraser! And we couldn't even stop them, what kind of heroes are we tha-" Shouta interrupted him, sick and tired and not wanting to deal with this argument that he's heard over and over.

"They're a military trained group, child soldiers thrown away by society tasked to deal with those that we heroes cannot," Tensei stood up from his seat,

"What is that supposed to mean, I became a hero to save people like my parents before me, there's nothing that can't be solved if we deal with it like heroes do. Why aren't you as upset about this? Do you agree with them?" he accused him, Hizashi stood up.

"Stop, just stop, I abhor the killing myself, but you didn't see the basement, it was filled with bodies of kids who," his face turned green and he swallowed, "The people who worked there knew what was going on, and we couldn't even rescue the other kids that could've been there, who knows where they are. What if Tenya had been one of the kids, what do you think they would've done to his legs," that caused Tensei to step back, the blood draining from his face.

"T-that's," Hizashi gave a grim, satisfied smile.

"Shouta said they're a military group, and do not forget that profession wise the military is much older than the hero profession. What do you think they did to secure the safety of our country?" Ingenium couldn't answer and bit his lip, staring at the floor with a frustrated look.

"Both of you sit down," Nemuri was trembling, "What right do we have to judge this group, when they were doing it to save a girl who had her own eye ripped out, her fingernails as well, and that boy, his neck, like he was wearing a shock collar, no, he probably was wearing one. All I could do was put the security guards to sleep, but the thought that they might end up waking up, subject more kids to that suffering," tears poured down her face, "We can't do anything about it anymore, because that stupid Non-Interfering Act is the reason for all of this in the first place. Please, just stop fighting," the young men shared a look before sitting down, Tensei putting an arm around the dark purple haired woman's shoulder to comfort her.

"Will you tell me, when this is all over, what happened to you?" Hizashi asked in a low voice, Shouta glanced at his exhausted face and sighed.

"I will, no doubt they still have the files somewhere to show you," then he saw the interest in the other man's eyes and scowled, "No you can't call me Ai-kun," ignoring his pleading look, he squeezed some eye drops into his eyes before folding his arms across his chest and closed his eyes in preparation for a long wait.

* * *

Mashiro could feel the anxiety start to overwhelm him as time went on. Two hours had passed and only the boy was brought out in that time from another operating theatre, bandages around his neck and face, Ai-kun had volunteered to wait in his room in case the boy woke up with his Quirk activated. Present Mic had gone in with him, leaving only the other two junior heroes who had remained silent since the earlier argument among them.

Then the light over the emergency room turned off and Mashiro waited anxiously as the head surgeon came out.

"Well?" the twenty-eight year old father asked, eyes darting to the room behind the doctor, his entire being screaming to check on his daughter.

The doctor removed their mask, eyeing him with some weariness due to the state of his attire but answered anyways,

"The girl's wounds were disinfected and her body accepted the blood transfusion that was prepared. The cracks in her skull have been looked at and we placed a neck brace to help with the healing process. The vitamin deficiency is currently being remedied and we have a special Quirk doctor arriving in the morning who can restore her eye," the relief made him stumble a bit but Mitsuki steadied him.

"Vitamin deficiency?" she inquired, the surgeon sighed.

"Yes, from what we gathered during the surgery, and what knowledge you had on her Quirk," he raised an eyebrow which Mashiro felt difficult to ignore, he knew that it was bad he didn't even know his own daughter's Quirk; he had a lot to make up for in that department.

"Her Quirk feeds on a number of nutrients, and the poor diet that she received these past few weeks did not help matters. The vitamin transfusion will take up to ten hours, afterwards she should be able to recover, starting with a liquid diet and moving up to solids," Mitsuki patted Mashiro on the back, leading him to a bench as the man buried his face in his hands. The doctor's face softened a bit at seeing this, and he rubbed the back of his head,

"You'll be able to visit her once the nurses set her up in one of the rooms, she should be waking up soon," Empress thanked the man and took out her phone to update the others.

"Come on, let's get you some food, you haven't eaten since this thing started after all," it took some coaxing, but she managed to convince him to go to the cafeteria to get some food, waving the heroes off when they stood up to follow, "I'll get some kimbap and sandwiches for you two, watch the doors and listen for any status reports," she dragged him down the hallway, ignoring his protests.

* * *

Tensei and Nemuri sat, one staring at the door while one stared at the floor, brows furrowed in thought.

Footsteps caught their attention but upon spotting the uniform of the hospital they dismissed the person who went into the surgical room, though Nemuri tilted her head.

"Eh? Was Midoriya-san in a nurse's outfit? Strange," Tensei didn't pay any attention, still trying to sort out his own thoughts.

* * *

When she woke up, her body refused to move and her remaining eye focused on manic green ones that looked down at her with malice, and she realized with terror that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore.

"You just had to activate your Quirk, you just had to refuse to give it up to live the perfect family life with us. Why couldn't you have just succumbed to your illness when you were little, but don't worry, I'll do what's best for you, for our little family," Keiyu tried to speak but even her mouth refused to move. A man was behind her mother, in a familiar outfit with tools in hand.

"Hurry up Keiko, we haven't got all day, the ritual must be completed," it was the priest, and he gave her a grimly pleased look, "Careful, wouldn't want to meet the same fate as my sister," she swallowed, recalling her actions that resulted in the woman's death, how did he find out?

"Now, what do you think about these pretty little doll eyes I prepared especially for you? I'll see if this one fits before getting your other one ready," the insane woman held up two glass eye balls, the same color as her own eyes, but that wasn't exactly comforting when she knew exactly what the woman planned on doing with them.

'Someone, anyone, help!'

* * *

Shouta shot out of his seat at the sound of tires squealing outside and peered out the hospital window to see what was going on when the Todoroki boy woke up with a gasp.  
"Something's wrong! Where's Keiyu," flames licked around his body only to snuff out under the effects of Shouta's Quirk as Mic ran to get a nurse.

"Just lie down, everything's fine, you're in the hospital," but the teenager looked restless.

"You need to check on her, something's wrong," he said this with certainty, grabbing the tubes attached to him and before he could stop them, he ripped them out.

"Shit, what are you doing, Mic hurry up," he turned away for one second only to whirl around when the room was lit up by blue flames, only for it to be too late as he saw a mass of blue fire go out the window.

"What the hell," he ran into the hallway, almost crashing into a nurse, "He used his Quirk to fly out the window, someone check on the girl, where is she?" at this moment Mashiro and Mitsuki appeared along with Midoriya, catching Nemuri's attention from where she was sitting.

"Midoriya-san? But I saw you go in a few minutes ago, did you change out of that nurse's outfit you were wearing?" confusion spread across Midoriya's face.

"But I wasn't wearing-" horror appeared on her face, "Mashiro," but the man was already sprinting towards the surgery room, throwing open the door and disappearing, only to come back with wild eyes.

"She's gone, she's not in there," he turned to Midnight who was looking alarmed, "The woman you saw, did she come back out?" the woman shook her head, standing up.

"No, I just saw her go in," Mashiro ran to the nurse and urgently asked her if there was another way to get out of the surgical theater.

"Yes, there's an elevator that goes to the morgue, but it can only be accessed with an ID card from one of the surgeons," the surgeon from before arrived, looking annoyed and muttering about kids running in the halls with no regard for anyone.

"Doctor, we need to get to the morgue, my daughter's been taken," the man blinked, taken aback,

"By who?" Mashiro grimaced.

"My wife," Shouta stared at him, wife? Why did the man look so disgusted saying those words.

"That fucking bitch," those who apparently knew the woman looked disgusted and Mitsuki proceeded to rip the ID card from the man, "Your coming with us," the man could barely protest, hurrying up to match the taller woman's strides, the other adults following suit.

"Is it that bad that her mother has her?" he asked Komodo who had appeared, not looking at all happy.

"The woman is a member of the Church of Clover, the girl's grandparents are the ones that turned in their granddaughter to have her Quirk removed, what do you think?" he quickened his pace at that.

If the woman grabbed her daughter, it could be to finish the job, he prayed that they weren't too late before the girl's other eye was removed.

* * *

As Keiko got ready to remove the other tainted eye and replace it with the second doll's eye, she could see the accusing stare in that blue eye, so much like his. The anger that rose up in her made her hands tense, how dare this brat accuse her when she's the one responsible-

"Hey stalker, old man!" that name had her hackles raising and she turned to the speaker,  
"Do not call-" her body froze and her mind went blank, the priest beside her in a similar state.

"Put the tools down and back away from the bed," obeying the order, they both did so as the violet haired boy came into the room, "Izuku," a green haired boy ran in beside him, freezing at the sight of Keiko who in her mind, recognized the boy a different way.

"Mom?" the boy whispered in shock before shaking his head and kicking the tools away, going to Keiyu whose body had started convulsing.

"What did you do to her," he asked Keiko accusingly, but then the violet haired boy flinched as the priest broke out of his hold.

"Well, what an interesting taint," he said, leering down at them, "Too bad but I've gained a resistance to mind control over the years," he produced a gun from his hand and shot a look at Keiko, "I wonder if you would be so kind as to release this girl's mother from your control so that we could resume the ritual, it's rather important you see," the boy glared at him.

"How about no," he opened his mouth before closing it, spotting the dismay on the boy's face, so is that how it worked?

He chuckled and pointed his gun at them, about to intimidate them into doing what he said when blue fire surrounded him, melting the gun in his hand that soon followed.

"I suggest you back away," a red haired boy appeared from the fire, his body reforming as he stood protectively over the girl.

So this was the Todoroki run away she'd heard so much about.

"You little freak! Father, are you alright," she turned to the priest who was clutching his new stump, breathing heavily as he glared at the teenager.

"A credit to your father I see," those words caused the fire to grow bigger as the Todoroki run away became angry.

"I'm nothing like that man, you are the ones that are like him," the adults appeared at that moment, the fire going out under red eyes as a blonde tackled the priest to the floor and Keiko, knowing it was all over, grabbed a knife from her pocket and lunged for the still convulsing girl who was gasping for air.

The knife ripped itself from her hands and she met identical green eyes boring into hers.

"Hello Imouto," she jerked back, limbs trembling as her older sister looked at her with distaste.

"You," then purple eyes in a familiar face with violet hair caused her to gasp, "No, why is your hair like that," it couldn't be, no, it was impossible.

That damned Mitsuki woman grabbed and twisted her arms behind her as her husband ran to that damn girl's side.

"Keiyu, sweetie," if it weren't for the neckbrace the girl would probably be throwing her head from side to side.

"Too much, too much, the information, the eye, take it out, I can't," then she stopped and her remaining eye closed while the doll one was still open.

"Cover it," red eyes faded, she recognized him, from so long ago. The one hope they had of eradicating Quirks, taken from their society by this group who unfairly judged them for their goals.

"You, you were the boy that," her head was forcibly twisted away from him and she struggled under that hand that smelled of Glycerin.

"Would say it's nice to see you again, but we both know that I'd rather see you in a straightjacket, more preferably a metal slab," she so hated this woman.

"Get her out," the voice made her stop and she stared at her husband who was staring at her with familiar eyes, eyes that she hadn't wanted to see ever again. Ones that viewed her with no emotion, as if she was nothing to him, no! She'd tried so hard hadn't she? To get him to realize his feelings for her that she knew he had deep down, or else why would he have rescued her so long ago?

"Darling please, I was only trying to make us the perfect family, please you still love me right, that's why you married me," she pleaded with him as the surgeon with the group had several nurses grab the girl from the metal slab she had been on.

"Quick, get her to a room and hook her up with an IV drop, keep that eye covered as well," they took her out first before Keiko had cuffs put on her arms, the priest having his one remaining arm pinned behind his back, face twisted with pain as he glared at the red haired boy who was standing near the other boys.

"The ritual must be complete, we have to complete the ritual," Komodo gagged him to stop the muttering.

As she was dragged past her husband, she tried to plead with him again, but he looked away.

"I only married you out of obligation, Keiyu is the only one reason I stayed with you," the cruel words had her knees buckling, but the dreadful blonde woman snorted and forced her to continue walking forward.

"Serves you right, you have a lot of crimes to answer for, not the least of which is how you snared Mashiro," her mouth was gagged before she could defend herself and she could only watch her husband turn his back as he followed in the direction that the doctor and nurses had gone in.

Why, why is he choosing that girl over her, didn't she prove her love to him? She'd hidden his identity from her own parents so that they didn't kill him, and she'd given him a child, something she knew that he had wanted.

She loved him, isn't that enough?

* * *

Mitsuki came back after handing the bitch off to the officials, arriving in the room where Keiyu was being kept and Inko's boy and his friend sat next to one another. Mashiro was sitting next to his daughter, the teenage Todoroki in the bed next to them and the hero quartet all standing by the window. Inko and Komodo of course were standing in front of the youngest in the room, frowns on their faces.

"How did both of you get here, we're not angry, just concerned," Hikaru scoffed at their fellow parent.

"Speak for yourself, what money did you use to get here," the question had a groan rise up from those who knew them.

"Seriously?" but Hikaru's son shrugged while Izuku was staring at the floor, his eyes every so often flicking up at the red haired boy who was being treated and scolded by a doctor for leaving his room.

From what she heard, his Quirk really worked differently from Endeavor's, not only a different color, but the ability to transform into fire? Which according to him he only just found out he could do so earlier in the day? Just what the hell has that flaming trashcan been doing?!

"We didn't use any money, we snuck onto a plane that was on its way here with that woman on board and," he paused and all the color drained from his face, "I don't want to talk about it," having caught a glimpse of a particular car outside, Mitsuki snorted.

"You let little green bean here behind a wheel did you? Drove like a stuntman with a death wish did he? Like mother like son, they both flip personalities behind a wheel," having been a bit pale from witnessing someone's hand get burned off and his friend's near death, Izuku came to attention at those words and pouted.

"It wasn't that bad, I was careful," Inko also looked offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, glaring at Mitsuki who raised an eyebrow in return.

"Be grateful there were no cops, it gets worse when they hear sirens," the boy turned white and an air of misery appeared around him, making her burst out laughing, "Oh that did happen?" Izuku hunched in on himself as the traumatized boy next to him muttered about driving over a train track seconds before a train arrived.

"We needed to catch up," he protested, "We lost sight of her at the airport and it was difficult tracking her because the computer kept glitching," Hikaru's son rolled his eyes.

"Well if you hadn't stopped to let that psychopathic friend of yours catch up, he wouldn't have blown up the original computer and left us using an older one," Mitsuki twitched at 'blown up' and sighed.

"How much was that laptop?" Izuku flinched and stared up at her, as if realizing she was there as well before averting his gaze in shame.

"Sorry Aunt Mitsuki," Inko stepped in.  
"Don't be Izuku, Mitsuki will be having a long talk with Katsuki when she gets back, before he joins his uncle on the nightly news in a few years, or even sooner," she slumped her shoulders.

"You're not going to drop the comparison to his uncle, are you?" Inko stared at her with cold eyes.

"No, I am not."

* * *

The whirl of the helicopter blades nearly drowned out Mitsuki's protest of wanting to pilot, nearly.

"Come on! I can get us there in half the time, it'll be fun!" Mashiro's hands fell down on her shoulders.

"I wish for my daughter, who is still in a coma, to have a peaceful trip without any issues, so **sit down," **the blonde buckled under the pressure of those hands and nervously laughed.

"Right, just joking," she quickly sat down next to Inko, pulling her phone out, "Might as well call Masaru, make sure our son didn't get into any more trouble, apart from when Hikaru's kid got him pulled into a police station," that was going to be fun to deal with when she got home.

Izuku and Hitoshi were talking to Touya who was hunched in on himself, unsure of how to deal with kids who apparently didn't care that he had just burned someone's hand off. Mitsuki was pretty sure that was due to who their parents were, and the fact Izuku was so enamored with Quirks he ignored the dangerous aspects of them.

So much like Inko, adrenaline junkies with death wishes, she thought with an inward sigh.

"Mitsuki," she stiffened, leaning away from Inko only to yelp when the woman grabbed her ear and twisted.

"How can you always tell?!" Hikaru was the telepathic one after all!

"I'm not telepathic, I can just read your expression," dammit she hated the fact that they could read her so easily!

* * *

In another part of the helicopter, Shouta was explaining his past tp his fellow hero.

"I was only eight when the Church of Clover decided to track me down, my ability to erase other Quirks had gotten their attention and they wished to figure out how it worked. I ended up getting kidnapped during a field trip and held in a facility for a week before the group found and got me out of there. It was long enough for me to figure out the Church's goal and the hideous part of the underground. An underground hero had assisted this group in finding out where I was, risking their license with the Commission because of the Non-Interference pact." Hizashi listened to his friend's story with concern.

"The teachers said you got sick," his insomniac friend sighed.

"A cover story to avoid getting into trouble, they're the ones who lost me after all by not paying attention," that caused anger to appear.

"Why didn't you tell on them?" he knew that his friend had it hard growing up, being seen as a villain in training by others, but for the teachers to ignore his disappearance?

"It's fine Hizashi, it was a long time ago," the Voice Hero settled down, not at all pleased but knowing that getting mad about something in his friend's past was useless now.

Nemuri was conked out while Tensei was looking at his phone, no doubt looking at pictures of his brother like he always did when he was deep in thought.

This was going to be a long trip, he thought as Shouta finally fell asleep against his shoulder, no doubt the man wished for his sleeping bag.

Deciding there was nothing else for him to do, he closed his own eyes, feeling exhausted.

As Mashiro fell asleep due to Hikaru's manipulations, and everyone else was busy, none of them noticed the twitching of fingers and the eyelid of the person they'd gone to South Korea for start to move.

Mumichi Keiyu woke up the moment they touched down in Japan.

Author's Note: Might post epilogue or wait till the second installment of Catalyst Series. If anyone is interested I might post some fillers of Izuku and Hitoshi's trip to Korea and snippets from Kraken's past. Will take awhile to post chapters for second installment since I'm still figuring out what to start with.

Hope you enjoyed the first book in the Catalyst series!


	24. Epilogue

Author's Note: Didn't realize that the scene breaks I placed in the last chapter didn't appear till I overlooked them, so sorry if they confused anyone. Already corrected and slightly changed the last chapter. Here's an Epilogue where Keiyu finally wakes up and a hint towards what the next story will be.

Epilogue

A humming caught her ears as she woke up, suprisingly not in pain like the last time, and with relief she realized that she could move her body again.

'Mother, she' for a moment she had the thought that maybe her mother had resentment towards her parents for taking her Quirk, but the woman, she had different reasons.

The moment that glass eyeball had been inserted, the game screen had appeared message after message had popped up.

"**ERROR! ERROR! UNAUTHORIZED OBJECT! REJECT?" **she tried thinking yes, she did not want a glass eyeball given to her by her mother!

Unfortunately the energy that she needed to reject it with thought was gone, and she couldn't raise her hands to press the reject button either. So she could only watch as a timer appeared around the 'reject' button, her chances slipping away as the red slowly surrounded the circle.

At the same time that creepy priest and her mother were conversing, her mother apologized for the trouble and promised to send her the priest's way for punishment.

"Don't worry, my sister shouldn't have underestimated the daughter of one of our leading disciples, and," he paused, "Kraken," 'wait, Kraken?' Her mother's sharp intake of breath had her pausing.

"Sir, I'm sorry, his Q-taint was sealed when they erased his memory, and the pills should've suppressed any chance of it developing. If those kids hadn't," the creeper's face tightened.

"Yes, my grandson is quite aware of my displeasure with his actions, shall we start with the second eye then? Considering the first was turned to ash," sound faded after that as a new screen popped up in front of her, she was out of time.

"**Integrating Prosthetic Eye, System Update," **everything went violet, tints of golden yellow swirling hypnotically.

At one point she thought she saw the familiar blue color of (she seriously needed to find out his name) his fire, but there were other colors as well, including orange with emerald swirls and violet with indigo waves.

The vision in her right eye returned, as did vision in her left, that's when the overload came.

She was in Jingdu, South Korea in a small hospital sanctioned by the government in 2249

Three hundred people in the hospital, all of them in a range of fourteen different colors, different levels of experience and occupations.

It was like her mind was connected to a computer as waves of different documents appeared in her mind as she 'saw' different people in the hospital.

The ones closest to her went through her mind,

"_Mumichi Keiko, 27, Nurse, Member of Church of Clover, Person of Interest in Russia, Ireland, China, Hong Kong, Quirk: Unknown, surgical removal. Midoriya Izuku- six years old, Quirkless, has second joint in toe. Handle: MightyOverlord, Top Ten of Shogi List. Shinsou Hitoshi: six years, Quirk: Brainwashing, Therapists Notes: Wants to be a Hero but his Quirk is concerning, goal is to persuade him onto different path. Handle: VioletCat. Todoroki Touya, Quirk: Cremation, first son of Endeavor, Delicate Body with devastating flame Quirk, overtaken by Flames Six Months ago and died. Ashes spread in Family home. Survived by parents and three siblings. Aizawa Shouta- Quirk- Eraser- Underground Hero, also known as Eraserhead. Mumichi Mashiro, Kraken- Quirk," _the information of everyone flowed through her brain along with information on this hospital building and the surrounding area.

It was too much, she couldn't.

Speech finally returned to her and she begged them to take the eye out, she couldn't handle it.

A wave of red overtook the violet and the information was gone, she was out before the relief could overtake her.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was to the sound of helicopter blades and her papa and that 'Eraserhead' lifting her out. Tubes were in her arm and an oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth, luckily her left eye was covered, but her right one wasn't. She needed glasses if she was to see everyone correctly.

A small whine came from her throat as her body shifted and everything seemed to freeze before her father was cupping her face in his hands and looking into her eye.

"Sweetie? Keiyu," she stared up at him, feeling a bit dazed as she comprehended the information from before, memories of him appearing to rescue her and what her Quirk told her.

Her Papa was Kraken, and his hair.

"Papa, your hair changed," he gave a dry chuckle that caught in his throat.

"Yeah, it did," other people were around them and she felt a bit uncomfortable from their stares, feeling the need to change the atmosphere.

"Papa, that man made a loud crack when you turned his head backwards," his face went blue as there were several chokes, she's pretty sure she heard a snort of laughter in the back before a smacking sound put a stop to it.

"A-ah, Papa was putting that man to sleep," he explained to her, panic written all over, she couldn't help it.

"Can Keiyu learn how to do that too?" she stared up at him with an innocent look as he flailed, this could be fun.

"She's messing with you you know," that voice made her turn her head but then she was reminded of the brace as it stopped her.

"Eh, Niisan you're here too," she ignored his sudden coughing fit at the address, "Papa, can you adopt Niisan and make his dad go to sleep like you did those men? He deserves it," that sentence made everyone go silent.

"Um, I'm pretty sure making the number two hero 'sleep' is a bad idea," there was a large blonde bob in the background, Present Mic maybe? The information from before was coming slowly now and making it difficult to remember everyone, but she's pretty sure it was him.

"Wait, Endeavor?!" that squeak made the teen go tense at the same time someone in the background made their opinion known.

"He's a number two piece of shit, should've gotten his license revoked after all the trouble he caused us back then, bastard," the tenseness disappeared and she saw Papa put his hand on Touya's hair to soothe him.

"Papa, you didn't answer," she pouted at him, he coughed into his fist.

"Ah, it'll bring Papa alot of trouble if I did that, I'm not really qualified for that," she pursed her lips.

"But Papa's a hitman isn't he?" he stared down at her, eye twitching.

"No, Papa's just part of a special military group, and unfortunately Endeavor is out of our league at the moment, Papa's not a hitman," he urged her, looking a bit dismayed at the thought of being called that.

* * *

Mashiro stared at his daughter with dismay as she pouted at him.

"Why are you so disappointed by that?!" a hitman isn't a position he wants to even be known for!

"But I think it would be cool to see Papa in a fedora with a gun in hand," that image made him shudder,

"No, I don't wear fedoras," then he paused, wait, "How do you know what a hitman is?!" that should've been his first question.

"Manga," was her quick reply and he floundered, he was pretty sure there was no manga with that information.

"Could we please get back on track please," Eraser's voice made him come back to the present and he realized with embarrassment that they were still outside the helicopter on top of the hospital.

"Ah, sorry," he'd been so relieved then caught off guard by his daughter's words that he forgot.

Then he saw his daughter trying to sit up and one of the nurses that came out reached out to lay her back down with gloved hands.

His daughter flinched violently away from the hands and almost fell off of the stretcher as she tried to get away from them.

"No!" her face was pale and she was covering her eye as her whole body trembled, and the nurse drew back in alarm.

"Keiyu!" he gave a look to the staff who stopped their approach, "Sweetie, it's okay, it's just the nurse, it's okay, she's not going to take your eye," tears fell down her face as shame appeared.

"I'm sorry," he gently took her hand from her eye and helped her lie back down.

"It's okay," the mood was somber now and he cursed the trauma that his daughter went through.

"We'll take her to the room," he stopped their protests, "My daughter just went through something traumatizing, unfamiliar people being around her will not help anything." Touya reached out a hand and blue fire swirled around it, but while the other adults look alarmed, a look of delight spread across Keiyu's face as she watched the movement of the fire dance in the air. He and Eraser shared a look before he carefully lifted his daughter up and put her on one of the hospital stretchers, Touya standing next to it as he continued entertaining and distracting her.

Once they had entered the room, he looked at the two kids his daughter's age who were hovering behind their respective parent.

"I'm sure it'll be alright for you two to go in, I'll have a quick talk with the doctors before joining you," they lit up and practically ran into the room, the other adults stayed behind.

"Mashiro," Hikaru's tone told him to keep it calm and he sighed but did so.

The nurses and doctors finally caught up and the head doctor stepped forward but he stopped him.

"Before you go in, she will flinch back if you suddenly approach her, and it will be difficult to get her to remain calm if you pull out needles or any kind of hospital equipment. So make sure that you have me or Touya in there before you do so," the man gave him a look.

"I've led this hospital for many years, I'm aware of what needs to be done with traumatized children," he opened the door and Mashiro stepped in after him, spotting Touya who was turning red as Keiyu praised him in her retelling of what went on at the school to her fascinated friends.

"I think they should rename his Quirk to," she stopped as she spotted them, eye lighting up at his presence but tensing as she spotted the doctor.

"Sweetie, this Doctor is just going to take a look at your files, most of your injuries were treated at the previous hospital and we need to make sure that everything is going well," the doctor huffed beside him.

"I think I can speak for myself," he glanced at the file in hand and sighed, "We'll have to look at your left eye, to think that your Quirk was damaged before you could figure out its potential, your future is sure to be difficult," those words had Mashiro twitching as the kids all stared at the Doctor, his daughter folding in on herself.

"Right," he grabbed the doctor and dragged him out, "Please assign a doctor who knows how to speak to children without upsetting them," the man had the gall to look offended as he gathered the files that had dropped to the ground, Mashiro taking them from his hands and giving him a dark stare that had him retreating with his tail between his legs.

"Mashiro," Hikaru glared at him, he returned it, feeling annoyance creep in,

"He shouldn't have told my daughter her future was hopeless just because her Quirk might not," he took a deep breath as Touya joined them.

The pilot of the helicopter joined them then, reaching out to grab Touya but the teen evaded him.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki demanded, no doubt feeling some resentment for not being able to fly.

"We need to return the boy to his family, and delete his death certificate," Mashiro could only feel disbelief as he gaped at the man.

"You want to ret- no," the government official frowned at him.

"His father is the number two hero, he should be allowed to know that his eldest is still alive, and that his Quirk control," Mituski and Inko grabbed his arms, Inko having a phone in hand that she started typing into.

"Are you sure you work for the same boss that we did? If you think Endeavor deserves to know his son's alive," Mitsuki twisted his arm, but the man didn't cry out, staring at them as if he didn't understand why they weren't letting him take the boy.

"I don't want to go back," Mashiro glanced down at Touya whose face was pale, his words from earlier going through his head.

"Inko, make sure they don't go ahead with deleting the death certificate, do you still know how to create new identities," the insulted look aimed his way had his lips twitching, "Alright, just a question, can you create an identity for Mumichi Touya, or," he scratched the back of his head, eyes still on the boy who had froze, "Do you still want to be referred to as Touya? What name do you want to be called by?" realization dawned on the fire user and everyone ignored the tears that fell down those cheeks as hair covered his eyes.

"I don't," a voice came from within the room.

"Papa! I want to help decide his name too! How about Akane? Or Sakura, or um, Aoi!" the teen blanched and burst into the room,

"I'm not changing my name based on the color hair or flames, why Sakura?!" his voice demanded as giggles echoed through the room.

Mashiro shook his head and stopped under the stares of his three squadmates.

"You, I can't wait to see what your daughter does to fluster you next, 'sleeper'," Mitsuki was snickering, Inko biting her lip as she tried to hold in her own laughter.

Blue lines went over his face as he tried to think about whether he should tell his daughter what really happened to those men.

This was not going to be a fun conversation, was it?

* * *

"I can't believe it, after twelve almost thirteen years we were activated again," no one in the room had the same uniform on, and it was obvious they didn't take the time to even attempt to do so.

"Didn't Kraken go too far? He took down all of those gangs and reactivated Empress, Komodo, and Jackalope, he kidnapped four heroes!" several did not look happy about this going on, but the one at the head of the table did not care.

Takaoka Hisami glanced around the table before leaning forward and steepling his fingers together.

"The Church of Clover still exists," his voice echoed through the now silent room as everyone took in the news.

Before it exploded.

"That's impossible we destroyed the," "The group was eradicated five years ago!" "We seized all their assets," his raised hand stopped the protests and he stood up.  
"The one reason why those four, no five, agreed to having their memories wiped was because we promised them that we would take all the information they've gathered and build up on it to take down the Church of Clover once and for all. We've failed, and now that they've activated all the protocols, it's time for us to begin again," his lead scientist stood up as well.

"But that would mean recruiting new blood, and the heroes cracked down on us for taking in children, what will we do?" he gave a wry smile.

"Do you really think the other countries kept their branches deactivated just because we did? I'm sure if we reach out they will be only too happy to have us catch up," this time, no one looked happy, the dread of asking for help after succumbing to pressure all those years ago, shudders rand down their spines.

Takaoka rubbed his head, thinking of a different matter as he sat back down, there was a different problem to deal with. Someone tampered with the memory machine all those years ago, and he knew for a fact that Hayame Rei did not agree to her removal for the squad to be married to that Endeavor.

A traitor, a spy was in their midst, working for the Church of Clover or Commission, which meant, he couldn't trust anyone.

Hopefully those four, five if they return Rei to her old self, will be willing to help, because if not, something worse could happen in the future.

Ah, he was getting too old for this.

His wife was not going to be happy.

* * *

Keiyu couldn't believe the fact that MightyOverlord was actually her cousin, or that all three members of their chat are children of the squad from Catalyst.

"What happened to that bookstore owner who gave you the books," Hitoshi asked suddenly, Keiyu bit her lip,

"I-i don't know, he was on vacation when I went to his bookstore for help, which was weird because he was definitely there the day before," her fingers were picking at the blankets and she winced slightly as her bandaged fingers twinged.

Izuku stared at her fingers, the concern on his face had her sighing,

"They didn't just take your eye, did they?" Hitoshi shot him a look to quiet him but Keiyu still answered.

"No, they wanted to know what my Quirk did and got mad when I kept refusing them, they even tried to Brainwash me with the same techniques they did to Kraken in the books but I was able to withstand it," Hitoshi had flinched at 'Brainwash' and she remembered too late that his Quirk was labeled 'Brainwash' from the information dump, Touya shifted uncomfortably behind them.

"How?" Izuku asked, glancing at Hitoshi who looked away.

"I did anime quotes to drown it out," she answered honestly, a cricket chirped.

"Seriously?" VC deadpanned, Keiyu gave a wide grin.

"Yep! They're philosophy is stupid anyways, ah, Hitoshi," he flinched as she gave him her entire attention, "Name, Description, and Address of this 'Quirk Therapist' who assigned your Quirk name please," she turned her entire body to Izuku who paled at the intensity of her stare, "Yours too, the files I caught a glimpse of make me want to punch the bastard who diagnosed you," the cricket was getting louder.

"H-how did you?" Izuku was stammering, Keiyu huffed.

"That moment when my Quirk was overloading, I got a bunch of information of everyone's records that look like they were uploaded to a computer file. So, name, description, address both of you, Niisan refuses to tell me what his doctor looked like," there was the sound of a face palming but she ignored it, still staring at Izuku who was fidgeting.

"Kasai Takashi, brown hair, white eyes, and his address is literally his own practice," Hitoshi reported.

"Hitoshi!" "What? She asked, tell her yours," the greenette looked exasperated at him, but refused to tell Keiyu who the doctor was as Papa came in, a man in a suit behind him.

"Papa?" there was a sad look on her father's face as he took the empty chair next to Izuku.

"Papa has to be away for a few months," her eye widened and she paled,

"What?! Why," he sighed,

"I did some things that has a few people upset with me, now I have to go to a review and they want me to be in custody during that time. There will also be a hearing regarding your mot-Keiko, where they will decide her punishment. My godfather," he grimaced, "Has found out and has agreed to take both you and Touya in, he's already gotten an apartment next to your Aunt and cousin and will be witness to your recovery during that time." Keiyu felt panic well up in her,

"W-whose your godfather?" he opened his mouth to answer when the sound of stomping feet interrupted them and he seemed to pale.

"Hey gaki! What the hell have you been doing and why wasn't I informed about my granddaughter sooner?!" she sat up and stared at the short man in front of the bed glowering at them.

"Papa," she started, "Why is that old man wearing tights?" That was the only question that came to mind at the moment.


	25. Extras

Author's Note: 59000 words is bothering me so I will post an extra thousand to make it even. Here are some extras, and if anyone wants me to post summaries of the Catalyst Books, then I will.

Mashiro's Day at Work

"Eh?! Y-you're cancelling the series, why sensei?" the brunette stared at the miserable looking mangaka who hunched their shoulders.

"It's just, it doesn't seem to have a large audience, and I've had several people call it a villain's work. Plus I know that the publisher wants to drop me because of it. I'm sorry, but I'll start a work around Underground Heroes instead, it might get a better reception," Mashiro felt like screaming, or crying.

"There's a loyal audience, and horror is a popular genre, h-how about you continue drawing the manga and I can help get some other publishers interested," why oh why does this have to happen again?! Whenever he finally had an original work furthering a long-neglected genre, the stupid ideals of this society choked the mangaka till they conformed to whatever is 'wanted'.

It was that stupid Hero Commission's fault! So prideful about their contribution to licensing heroes and pushing for more media, each hero in the top ten had over twenty different mangas based around them.

He was getting tired of it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can look at my work with any fondness considering the negativity towards it. There is an Underground Hero I became fond of, their dead at the moment so it shouldn't be too dangerous writing about them," Mashiro watched the mangaka walk down the hall and slammed his head into his desk.

"Ooh, I know that, another one gave up?" his fellow editor, one in charge of Romance Manga, gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Isn't it too much to ask that Horror manga not have such a terrible reputation? Or that Mystery novels actually require investigation and police officers that are not sidelined? Or that they both get more interest so that we can have separate editors for them and not just one?" the biggest ones that sold were the Shounen and Shoujo, both focused around heroes.

He, he just wanted something original to be finished for once.

"Well, it's not like we can change people's minds, hero themed manga is the only one that'll be popular, can't really change that. Besides, I think you're the only one that enjoyed your client's manga," the Romance editor went off whistling and Mashiro sighed, wincing as he took out the folders containing info on his clients.

Looks like he'll have to just focus on the four mangaka that are left.

Ah, he really wanted to finish the Cursed Springs series, it was getting good too.

* * *

Izuku and Hitoshi's Harrowing Adventure

As they walked along a bridge, Hitoshi and Izuku talked about what they discovered so far and the way Hitoshi's mom had acted as soon as he relayed the words Kraken had given him.

"Oi DEKU!" the two froze as Bakugou Katsuki burst from a car that was still going, a frantic voice calling for him to go back.

"Shit, let's go," Hitoshi urged his friend, they had finally tracked down the woman by her cell phone number and while the picture of the woman had shocked them (she looked so much like Izuku's mom except for a few differences that it was scary.) they had gone on ahead and found out she booked a flight to South Korea.

"But if Kacchan's mom is also," Izuku protested as the angry blond caught up to them.

"What the hell is going on! Why did the old hag faint, who the fuck are Jackalope and Empress," Hitoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we tell you, Izuku, we have to go, which airport is she leaving from?" Izuku looked down at the laptop, barely catching a glimpse of the name before there was the sound of an explosion as Kacchan destroyed it.

Hitoshi and Izuku stared at the smoking laptop now in pieces to Bakugo who huffed and sneered.

"Now tell me," Hitoshi interrupted him, eyes narrowed.

"Hey officer! This kid's threatening to blow both of us up if we don't give him our money!" he called to a police officer down the road just as the guy's dad stepped out of the car.

"Katsuki!" his normally calm dad looked angry and the blonde stepped back, realization dawning at being in a public place just as the officer came over.

"Kid, you know Quirk use is forbidden, especially when it comes to damaged property?" the blood drained from his face as Izuku and Hitoshi booked it out of there.

"I'll tell Izuku's mom how much that laptop was!" they ran, getting some distance as Bakugou Masaru joined the police officer who didn't look all that happy as the seven year old Explosion user tried to defend his actions.

"I managed to catch sight of the airport, but we need a different laptop if I'm going to log back into the tracking device," Hitoshi produced his laptop form his backpack with a sigh,

"Just don't get it blown up, I'll get a taxi," they finally arrived at the airport, Hitoshi leading the way as Izuku told him which plane it was.

Then came the part of the plan that Izuku did not agree with.

"Can't we get tickets?" he hissed into his friend's ear as they crouched behind some luggage that was being loaded onto the plain.

"Mo- no Dad and I do this all the time, it's fine," that really did not reassure Izuku at all.

Somehow they got on unnoticed, crouching behind animal cages where a dog started growling at them till Izuku calmed him down, somehow.

The flight was only three hours and Hitoshi kept the two of them hidden till it was time to get off.

Night had fallen and they tried to find a cab but no one would take them.

"You need an adult with you," was the general answer, others got suspicious, asking why kids were wandering by themselves, they ran at that point.

"Keiyu's at the hospital! And Mumichi Keiko is thirty minutes from there now," Hitoshi scratched the back of his neck in frustration.

"We'll have to do this the hard way, again," Izuku swallowed, he did not like that idea.

Five minutes later it was Hitoshi's turn to dislike the plan.

The moment Izuku grabbed the wheel, his nervousness disappeared and Hitoshi scrambled to put the seatbelt on when the wheels squealed as Izuku tore out of there onto the country road. Using some sort of platforms tied to his feet.

"Um, Izuku?" the six year old wasn't listening, green eyes intent on the road with a strange light in them that made his friend uneasy..

There were honks and threats from other drivers as Izuku maneuvered around them and made sudden turns that had Hitoshi clutching the door handle with all of his strength.

Then the sirens came,

"Hoh," Hitoshi flinched as the light in Izuku's eyes grew stronger and his lips stretched into a grin.

"Um, Overlord?" the lack of protest had him desperately wishing for a second seat belt as Izuku pressed down on the gas, making the car reach almost seventy as the sirens got even louder. A sharp turn came up ahead and he closed his eyes as the car went up into the air, only on its two wheels before falling back down.

Then he saw the railroad crossing and the whistle of the train and felt his spirit leave his body as the car got even faster.

Oh this was a bad idea.


	26. Sequel Posted

Decided to post this note just in case but I have started the sequel to Catalyst: Tsurukosa in Catalyst: Phobias. Might end up editing each chapter along the way but I do want to get this next installment done, have a lot planned for Keiyu.


End file.
